RECKLESS
by pixichi
Summary: NOTE:THIS IS THE SEQUEL FROM MY EARLIER FANFIC, CROSSFIRE. YOU MAY WANT TO READ IT FIRST. Victoria Remswood is the headstrong daughter of the late queen of Albion, and next in line for the throne. But she despises royalty and its rules and wants to become what she has wanted to be-an outlaw. But Victoria is not just on a search for her freedom she's also on an oddessy of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_ They say that theres no rest for the wicked. But what they never tell you is that also means that there is no rest for the rightious either. Its a long, uphill battle of cat and mouse, good and evil and it never ends. For every villan you apprehend, for every monster you disembowel, two more seem to take its place. The job of upholding the peace and obeying the law is never over, just as true for the truely wicked and terrible among humans, we are all fighting to come to some sort of conclusion that is no closer to either side now than it was one thousand years ago. The battle of good and evil will never end. Such is the story of Victoria, a young rebel, fighting to learn the truth._

Victoria stood poised in the center of the arena, her pistol drawn and her cutlass ablaze with arcon energy. She stood with her back towards the wall, which in most cases, ment that you where trapped. But Victoria was of a stratigec mind, and she was also an extreamly skilled fighter. The creature saw her and lunged with a bloodcurdling roar.

"_Wait for it. Wait for it..." _Victoria whispered quietly to herself. Then, she dodged at that final second before the balverine was upon her. The monster slammed hard into the arena wall, and Victoria seized this oppertunity to pump the creature full of led. The balverine fell flat on its face, the blood oozing out of its shattered skull. Victoria looked around for more, but when she was sure that there were none, she cockily started to put away her pistol and her cutlass.

"Look out!" A voice cried. Victoria looked around behind her just in time to see a balverine get a bullet square between the eyes. Victoria looked around for the source of her savior, but saw no one.

"Hello? Hello?!" She called out into the darkness of the arena. By chance she just happened to look up and see the figure of a person standing atop the arena, with a pistol in their hand, aimed where the balverine had once been, still smoking. Victoria couldn't make out who it was, but she decided to thank them.

"Thank you for that. You saved my life you know." The figure spoke in a low and almost whisperlike voice.

"Let's hope you make it a life worth saving..." Then the figure dissapated into smoke, and the whole of the darkening arena in which Victoria was standing dissapeared into smoke as well. Victoria stood amongst the smoke and the darkness calling out to the source of the unknown voice.

"No wait! Please come back, heeeyyyy!" Suddenly, the voice returned.

"Torri? Torri? Hello? Are you alright?" But it was a voice she already knew.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open and she saw the face of her traveling maidservent, Andrea. Andrea was speaking to her and looking very concerned.

"Uh...Andrea...I had the dream again..." Victoria sat up and rubbed her head. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. The two girls where in Mistpeak vally on the sunny side, and Victoria had been sleeping on her blanket in her makeshift camp. Andrea was keeping watch for the bandits and wolves that seemed to pop up just about everywhere in the vally. Andrea was still on the alert, even as she spoke to Victoria.

"The dream in which your fighting in an arena?"

"Yes." Victoria nodded, still holding her throbbing head as she did so.

"Who was it again that saved you?"

"I don't know. I can never make out the full picture in my dream. I don't even know if they are a man or a woman. They could be a talking hobbe for all I know." Andrea smiled, and then a laugh forced its way past her lips.

"What's so funny?" Victoria asked annoyed.

"A talking hobbe!? Thats just hilarious Torri. I mean, I could just imagine a little bugger of a hobbe shooting a pistol and saving you from a balverine attack. It would be like that story, the frog prince. Only you'd have to kiss an ugly dirty hobbe to turn him into the noble highwayman of your dreams...It's soooo romantic..."

"Its also a dream. Plus, I didn't say that it was a talking hobbe, Andrea. I said that it could be because I never get a clear look at my rescuer. Besides, whats all that about a hobbe turning into a highwayman. Your weird Andrea." Andrea just smiled at her friend.

"Hmmm, maybe I should become a writer. There's certainly a need for some good books to be written, what with all the rubbage thats being published nowadays." Victoria couldn't argue with her there. Albion was indeed in serious need of talented writers, and a story about a talking hobbe that magically transforms into a highwayman was definatly more interesting and entertaining than a story about the history of toenails, which was the book of the month in the neighboring Brightwall village. Victoria was just glad that she had never joined a book club, even when back at the castle. Victoria was what you would call a rouge. She had run away from her lavish life at Castle Fairfax with only a small sachel, her best friend Andrea, and her wolfdog Daisy. Back home, she had been subjected to the rules and poise of which she was expected to live up to, but she had never wanted that. She had always wanted to be a bandit, or a highwayman, or even a pirate. But all she ever did at the castle was wear dresses and learn to walk with a book on her head. No, Victoria wanted more then that. She dreamed about fighting in the Crucible, out in Westcliff. It was her dream to win and become known as a mighty warrior. She was a girl who wanted to do her own thing, in her own life. Sadly, no one understood that save Andrea. Andrea had always understood her. Victoria started to roll up her mat, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face. She quickly undid the crimson tie from around her wrist, and secured her hair back in the usual ponytail that held it. Andrea continued to be their lookout. The sound of paws on snow made Andrea jump for a second, but she quickly recodnized the black and white figure galloping closer in the distance. It was Daisy.

"Torri! Your dogs back." Andrea called to Victoria, who was still finishing up on clearing camp. Daisy came rushing in towards the girls, a dead rabbit clenched in her jaws. Victoria approached her loyal pet and tassled her long wavey fur.

"Great job Daisy! Ok, drop it!" The dog did so immediatly, which always seemed to surprise Andrea, because the dogs kills always looked so juicy and delicious. Andrea turned away as Victoria proceeded to gut and skin the rabbit.

"This one didn't even know what hit it. Your getting stealthier Daisy, good girl!" When the rabbit was skinned and gutted Andrea looked at her friend and asked.

"What do you think your brothers doing back at the castle? Do you think he's sent out a search party for you yet?" Victoria nodded with a scowl.

"If he paid even half as much attention to the dwellers as he does to me, they wouldn't be starving right now you know?" Andrea nodded agreeance.

"Your a grown woman, why can't he just leave you be and let you do your own thing?" Victoria rammed a stick into the rabbit, impaled it and set it above the campfire.

"When your royalty, being your own person just isn't an option. He's sent out gaurds to find me, and once they do, they'll drag me back to Castle Fairfax and I'll probably get grounded or have to work extra hard at learning French or some crazy childish punishment like that. Honestly I wish he would just hang me sometimes. At least in death I could be my own person." Victoria said and then spat a wad of phlem out onto the snow.

"Yeah, plus then you could haunt him!" Andrea added. Victoria looked up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that mothers already doing that for me. Logan hasn't slept well in weeks." Andrea nodded.

"I don't think your mother or your father would-" Andrea stopped when she saw Victoria's face turn pale.

"Torri, I'm sorry I forgot..."

"Please just don't go there Andrea. Please." Victoria sighed and turned her attention back to the cooking rabbit. Daisy plopped down next to Andrea and she started to pet her. Victorias mother had been the first hero queen of Albion, and some said the last, although Victoria had speculated for some time that she might be a hero herself. So had Walter, her teacher and mentor, and he had trained and tested her ceaslessly in the armory back at the castle. As for her father, she had never even met him. Walter had told her nothing about him, except that he was a worthless man, who had abandoned her brother, herself and their mother in their time of greatest need. Logan, her big brother and now king, had never even spoken of him when asked, even though he had known him and had him in his life before Victoria was even born. The crackling fire seared the rabbit and soon the smell of delicious roast meat filled the campsite. Neither Victoria or Andrea had spoken a word for over an hour, and once their meal was in front of them, they continued to eat in silence. Daisy was the only one to make a sound, constantly whining and barking for a handout, despite having been offered a third of the rabbit already. Finnaly Victoria spoke to Andrea.

"One rabbit is not going to be enough for the three of us. We haven't eaten all day."

"Did you check the sachel? There were two apples in their yesterday."

"We ate those for dinner yesterday. We haven't eaten a good meal in almost a week. I have about 40 gold on me, that should be enough for two hot meals and a bed for the night. What do you say?"

"Go to Brightwall? Tonight?! But Torri, the sun is already almost gone. The wolves and bandits are even more of a threat at night. Besides, I'm tired and its your turn to keep watch while I sleep." Andrea disagreed.

"Tell you what. I'm all rested up, your not right? What do you say if when we get to Brightwall, you get to sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. No one keeps watch, and you get to sleep in a bed for the first time in two weeks. How does that sound?" Andrea pondered the proposition.

"But then you'd be out of gold." Victoria shrugged.

"Then I'll just go get some more from barding. Really Andrea, its not a big deal. And besides, if we continue to sleep outside we'll freeze to death. It just makes sence."

"But Logan's gaurds will find you easier." Andrea argued. Victoria fished into a nearby crate and pulled out two half frozen factory worker outfits.

"Not if we are in disguise." Andrea grabbed one of the overalls and shreiked.

"Who would leave these here? This is perfect!" Victoria nodded as she started to undress.

"Yep. I guess the poor sods who had to carry crates through Mistpeak once used the same campsite. Unfortunatly, they probabaly didn't have a lookout and ended up getting their throats slashed in their sleep is my guess." Victoria pulled the factory overalls up over her long skinny legs. Andrea undressed and followed suit.

"Its freezing out here without dweller clothes!" Victoria just laughed as she finished tucking the last of her blonde ponytail up under the factory worker hat. Andrea chuckled.

"What?" Victoria stared at her.

"Oh nothing, you just look like a boy that way." Andrea smiled. Victoria grinned, and began talking in a fake deep voice.

"Well maybe this way, they won't recodnize us Andy." Andrea couldn't help but laugh.

"That's true-Victor." Victoria play punched her friend. The two girls grabbed the last of their gear and proceeded slowly down the mountain. Mistpeak valley was certainly more trechorous at night, and almost immediatly, a pack of hungrey yellow eyes surrounded them.

"Victoria! Do something, I don't want to die!" Andrea cowered behind Victoria, who was already poised for action with her cutlass. She had purcased it in Brightwall village, using the gold from her bard job. It had left her with only 40 gold left, but the balcksmith had said that it was the best cutlass he had, so Victoria had paid for it without much hesitation. Now it was time to test it. The first wolves began to surround the girls, Daisy was snarling violently at the closer ones, threating to attack, and when they did, Victoria impaled the first one onto her cutlass. Blood splattered everywhere, and Andrea held her eyes super tight and cowered even more. Daisy ensnared another wolf by the throat and ripped it out without any trouble. The remaining wolves seemed to look to one another and then, surprisingly, they raced off into the dark forest. Victoria still stood gaurd for a good five minutes, just in case it was a trick. But thankfully, the wolves didn't return for more. Victoria approached a still cowereing Andrea and touched her shoulder gently. Andrea shook slightly, but then looked up into Victoria's brown eyes.

"Its ok now. The others ran off." She helped Andrea to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked shakily. Victoria nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Come on, we're almost to Brightwall." Andrea got to her feet and began following her friend once more and soon the two girls and Daisy where safe and sound in Brightwall village.

Even late into the night, there was activity in the lively Brightwall streets. Mostly drunks, gaurds and last-minute traders packing up their wears for the night. Victoria kept an extra close eye on the gaurds, making sure that they wern't doing the same. Thankfully, they simply nodded and acted as if the two where simply as they appeared, factory workers from Bowerstone. Andrea kept close to Victoria, which made Victoria smile. Andrea had always been the fearful type, and it was Victoria's guess that poor Andrea would have never even thought about leaving the sturdy castle walls if she hadn't been such good friends with her mistress. Daisy likewise loped up and down at Victoria's side. The black and white wolfdog scanned the surroundings as if she could understand what Victoria was thinking about.

"Ok Andy, we're here. Say, why don't we find a spot to sleep for the evening?" Victoria mused in her false voice. Andrea looked at her strangely, wondering if she was joking. Victoria gave her friend a sharp nudge. Andrea got it right away.

"Yes, lets find a suitable place to rest Victor." Andrea said in her own fake male voice. Daisy looked at the two of them and cocked her head, unsure what was going on. But she followed her mistress into the Brightwall Inn. The male innkeeper was polishing some beer bottles and silverware when the two girls approched the bar.

"Can I help you?" The innkeeper asked them. Victoria took charge as was her usual way.

"Yes, my brother and I need a place to sleep and a hot meal. Have you any rooms availible tonight?" The innkeeper nodded, clearly fooled by Victoria's guise.

"Yep. We've got one upstairs that nobodies using. It will be 30 gold for the two meals and use of the bed. Will that be alright?" Victoria nodded approvingly, happy that the price had lowered since last she was in town. She fished out the 30 gold coins one by one and handed them to the innkeeper, who counted and bit into each of them discherningly. When he was good and sure that he wasn't being cheated, he smiled at Victoria and Andrea and handed the former of the two a copper key.

"Dinner tonight is mutton cutlets with roast carrots. You can grab yourselves a plate over yonder from Sally. Just show her that key first ok?" Victoria nodded.

"Thank you sir, have a good evening!"

"You too." The innkeeper replied before going back to polishing the dishes. Sally was waiting for the two at the other bar. She was an older bar wench, with red hair and peircing green eyes. Sally looked up at the girls and Victoria presented the newly aquired copper key. Sally answered by retriving two scrumptious looking mutton dinners from the nearby stove. Victoria handed the first to Andrea, and took the second for herself.

"Will ye be requiring anything else this evenin'?" Sally asked. Victoria leaned in closer.

"Do you have any sausage or jerky luv?" Victoria flirted in her best male voice. Sally blushed and then brought out a sad-looking cut of jerky. Victoria nodded.

"How much?" Sally smiled.

"Fer a handsome lad like you, free!" Victoria was shocked by the answer, but didn't show it. Instead, she playfully winked and took the jerky from a lustful Sally. Andrea whispered to her friend.

"What was that about?" Victoria looked at Andrea.

"For Daisy. She hasn't eaten much either you know." Andrea folded her arms.

"I ment you where flirting with her. Your not a real boy Torri, that was just weird..." Victoria scoffed as she headed outside the inn and fed the jerky to Daisy, who struggled to chew the tough peice of meat.

"Look. I only have 10 gold left and I'll probably need that to restock on some supplies come morning. You have to do what you have to do."

"But you only got that jerky because she thought you were a handsome boy from the city. That's stealing, and in the worst way. What about your bard job?" Andrea asked.

"Not availible until next week I'm afraid. Those fools Lambert and Pinch are in town and all the jobs have been cancled to allow for a maximum audiance and maximum flatuence too." Victora sneered. She hated theater, espessialy when it was performed by people who had absolutly no talent.

"I heard that they where quite popular." Andrea said.

"Who told you that?"

"Walter. Back at the castle. He was telling all the servents about the time he went to Brightwall-"

"How it was bustling with culture...yeah, yeah, yeah, he tells that one all the time. He's going a tad senile and can be very annoying. Did you know that Logan put him in charge of me? I'm the one who babysits him!" Victoria rolled her eyes. Andrea looked up at the starry night sky.

"Look, I'm sorry for my additude Victoria, I'm just exsausted. Can we please go to bed now?" Andrea begged Victoria.

"Yeah, its alright." The two friends walked up the steps to the door of their room for the night. Victoria pulled out the copper key and undid the lock. Andrea scurried in and immediatly dove into the soft warm bed. Victoria locked the door and plopped down on the floor and started to eat her dinner. Andrea remained in the bed.

"Aren't you hungry anymore Andrea?" Victoria asked her friend. Andrea yawned.

"Not really, but I suppose that I had better eat up. We don't know when we'll eat like this again." Andrea reluctently left the bed and moved towards Victoria and plopped down onto the wooden floor as well. The food filled their stomaches but Victoria always preferred the taste of fresh killed game over cheap meats. Andrea was not nearly as picky and she tore through her plate in less than five minutes. When Victoria had finished her own, she shoved the two plates aside and began to unroll her sleeping bag out onto the floor. Andrea climbed into the bed again.

"Torri?" Andrea asked after the candle was out.

"Yes?" Victoria spoke.

"Where do you think we'll end up living? I mean, we've left the castle, but my question is, are we just going to run away forever?"

"We run until Logan gives up on finding me Andrea. When I have my own life, and my own path, and none of these people telling me who I have to be, thats when we can stop running. You should have known that it wasn't going to be a quick fix the night that we ran away." Victoria explained.

"What are you looking for Torri?" Andrea asked. There was a long pause and then Victoria finally spoke.

"I have to make a place for myself in this world. They want me to be a princess, but I want to be who I want to be. I want to be an outlaw." Neither girl made a sound the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the sun came shimmering down through the window in the small single room where Victoria and Andrea slept, awakening them. Victoria got to her feet and began to roll up her mat for what felt like the ten thousandth time. Andrea sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Victoria looked over and smiled at her best friend.

"Good morning Andy." Victoria joked as she replaced her industrial outfit and cap. Andrea sighed and looked out the window.

"Is it time to get going already?" She asked sleepily. Victoria laughed as she marched over and jumped onto the bed, bouncing Andrea right out.

"Offf...Torri! What was that for?" Andrea asked, rubbing her behind. Victoria stood up and extended a hand, along with a warm grin.

"It's already late morning and you still want to sleep? Such a lazy girl." Andrea reluctantly grabbed Victorias hand and hoisted herself up.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just not used to all this crazy traveling ok? I'm supposed to be serving you tea and cookies and reading books in the grand library, not running around Albion like a bandit. What did you mean exactly last night when you said that you wanted to be an outlaw anyway?" Andrea asked.

"I ment exactly what I said. Times are tough here, and Logan is going to soon realize just how tough." Victoria responded.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked as she herself began to dress in the Bowerstone Industrial uniform.

"I mean, times are tough but they can also be treacherous. Logan has been asking for a rude kick from the throne for a while now, and if he keeps oppressing and starving the people of this country, he's going to get it-from me." Victoria spoke.

"But I thought the whole reason that you ran away from Castle Fairfax was to avoid being the next regent, I don't understand." Andrea gave Victoria a funny look. Victoria just fetched the copper key from inside one of the many pockets of her industry uniform and unlocked the front door to the room.

"I guess I've been thinking it over, and I might like the power. But anyway, it's all up in the air right now. I also would be just as happy being a bandit leader or a highwayman. But whatever happens happens I guess." The two girls emerged into daylight, and Daisy sprang upon Victoria instantly.

"Hey girl, did you sleep ok?" Victoria asked Daisy in her fake man voice again. Daisy cocked her head but then barked a happy bark. Andrea rolled her eyes and then nudged Victoria.

"You didn't ask me if I slept well..." Victoria laughed and patted Andrea's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Andy, did you sleep well old buddy?" Victoria mused again in her fake voice. Andrea brushed her hand away.

"Quit it!" Victoria scampered away, laughing. Andrea watched her run off and couldn't help but smile. Victoria always had so much energy, and she took everything so lightly and carefree. It was no wonder to Andrea as to why Victoria had never felt at home back at Castle Fairfax. Andrea ran to catch up with Victoria, who was already returning the key to the innkeeper.

"Ok, Andy, are ya already ta get a move on?" Victoria asked in her friend. "

"Stop calling me Andy! Victoria, I'm tired and really starting to not want to be on this silly adventure anymore!" Andrea complained, not using her fake voice. Victoria quickly covered Andrea's mouth muttered harshly as a town guard gave the two an intrigued glance.

"Ok, I won't call you that anymore. But don't blow my cover. If my brothers soldiers find me its all over. I know that you don't wanna travel anymore, but don't spoil it for me. If you want to got home, then that can be arranged."

"Yes, that's what I want." The two girls then headed off back towards Mistpeak Valley.

The air in the valley was crisp and cool as Victoria and Andrea took their first deep breaths of mountain air. Victoria breathed out all of her old air from Brightwall, before inhaling a deep breath of chilly Mistpeak air.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exhale out like that, its weird. I always think that your choking or something."

"I am simply getting all that Brightwall air out of my lungs so that I might fully enjoy air the way it was intended to be breathed. Fresh and clean, free of all that chimney smoke and stench of the peasants."

" What does it matter what air is in your lungs anyway? What's the difference Torri?" Andrea asked. Victoria thought it was really annoying that her best friend always had so many questions for her. Victoria rolled her eyes before answering her.

"That's the difference between you and I. Your a middle class snob who thinks all air is air, and that one can live a perfectly happy life being confined to a large home all their life, never even leaving the village. I on the other hand have a taste for adventure Andrea, and no, I don't believe that air is air. There is the air that thousands of people have breathed thousands of times over in their petty sad existences, and then there is the wild untamed air that only wild untamed beings like myself have breathed." Victoria explained.

"Can we please talk about something else now? Other than air." Andrea asked.

"Sure. Whats on your mind?" Andrea continued to walk side by side of Victoria, her boots made scuffing sounds as they crunched into the soft wet snow.

"Well, first off, what exactly are you planning to do once I'm gone? I'm seriously worried that your going to get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine Andrea. I should have known that life as an outlaw would be too much for a city girl like yourself. You didn't even play up your disguise very well back in Brightwall. That innkeeper knew that you were a woman.

"He did? How could you tell?" Andrea asked defensively. Victoria chucked warmly.

"Well for one thing, his eyes never left your chest." Andrea blushed wildly.

"Men are such perverts!" She huffed.

"I wouldn't dwell too much on it, your just a lousy actress. Besides, there was a reason that I was playing my male role so convincingly. I saw some posters of us." Victoria told her friend. Andrea stopped in her tracks and her blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Us? Me as well?!"

"Yes."

"That's really really bad Torri, they think that I had something to do with your missing. They think that I kidnapped you don't they?" Andrea trembled, fighting back her tears.

"No! For gosh sakes Andrea calm down. Logan has known for years about what a headstrong girl I am. They are looking for both of us, on separate posters too. Your parents must have made one up for you."

"I miss them you know. I really want to go home."

"Well I do have 10 gold left and that should be enough to get you to Millfields." Andrea reached out her hand and felt the remaining 10 gold trickle in to it. She looked up at Victoria.

"Torri, but this is all you have left."

"I know. But I have a few ideas about how to get some extra money. I'll be ok. Besides, its my fault for dragging you into this mess anyway."Victoria replyed as she stuffed her empty purse back into her pocket.

"So what is your idea anyway?" Andrea asked curiously. Victoria leaned in closer.

"There are some people that I am hoping will lend me a hand in that regard. I am going to go and talk to a bandit leader tomorrow Andrea. If I can impress him, he'll let me join up with the rest of his men, and then I can be free of Logan and the oppression he's been putting me through, forever." Victoria stated.

"Or you'll just be dead. Are you crazy Victoria?! Bandits will kill you, they won't listen to a word you have to say. Lets just get some extra gold and both head back to Castle Fairfax, together. No one will be mad if we head home right now!"

"I'm not going back there Andrea. I already told you. I would rather be killed by bandits by living my own life than be a princess under my older brothers thumb."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah well, I am. Here, I'm going to personally escort you to the monorail station and your going home." Victoria said, and she grabbed Andrea's wrist. Victoria started dragging her towards the Mistpeak Monorail, Andrea was fighting the whole way. Daisy watched the two girls with a sense of glee and she bounded up and down along side the two fighting friends, oblivious to the fact that they weren't in fact, playing.

"Will you let me GO!" Andrea yelled, finally pulling her wrist free of Victoria's strong grasp, just in time to be standing outside of the monorail station. There was a man in a cheap vest and dirty slacks manning the post.

"How many?" He asked in a scruffy voice. Victoria pushed Andrea forward.

"One." Victoria spoke as she handed him the 10 gold. "And make sure she gets on the monorail too." Victoria snapped. The man just lazily took the gold and replaced it with a light yellow ticket.

"Here ya go miss. Have a nice trip." The man replied with absolutely no emotion in his voice. Victoria grabbed Andrea again and dragged her inside the station.

"Ok, here's the deal. Your going home now because you are obviously not ready to come on an adventure with me. You are going back to Millfields and from there, you are going to go straight to the nearest town guard, and tell him that you are Andrea Sealoski, and that you ran away from home and you want to see your mum and dad again. Got it?" Victoria asked. Andrea yelled again and pulled her hand free once more. Some of the other passengers began to look at the two girls a bit oddly.

"No Victoria, I hope that you know that you just wasted your gold, because I am not going back home without you!" Andrea said. Victoria gave her a stern look.

"People are going to think that I'm hurting you, and then there will be trouble. Is that what you want for me? More trouble?"

"I thought that you wanted to be an outlaw." Andrea scoffed cooly.

"Yes but not by the hand of my best friend. I care deeply for you Andrea, and whether you like it or not, you need to go home now, because it's just too dangerous for a girl like you." Andrea glared up at Victoria.

"A girl like me?" Victoria gasped as she realized her words far too late.

"Andrea..." Victoria offered. Andrea just turned away and started for the approaching monorail. Victoria reached out for her.

"No Victoria. I'm leaving. A small weak, frail girl like me will only slow you down. Goodbye!" Andrea huffed as she handed her ticket to the engineer and headed through the bronze station gate.

"No!" Without warning, Victoria leapt past the engineer and started aboard the monorail after Andrea. The engineer called for the man at the station entrance, and he came running. As the other man tried to grab Victoria and prevent her from illegally boarding the monorail, he grabbed hold of her long blonde ponytail, which hurt the young princess like crazy. Her reflexes took over, and Victoria pulled out her pistol and shot both of the men dead with only two bullets. The other passengers cried out and began to quickly rush off of the monorail. One of the women yelled out.

"Run for your lives! It's a highwayman!" Victoria took a step back in disbelief. Andrea stood there too and watched the terrified passengers run off in blind fear. Victoria turned her eyes away from the gristly scene and to her friend. Andrea took another step back.

"Victoria. What have you done?" Andrea whispered. Even Daisy looked up and Victoria, begging the same question. Victoria looked at Andrea again.

"I-I don't know. I didn't mean to kill them, I just sorta snapped. Oh my god, what have I done?!" Victoria cried out. She had never killed someone before, and her actions both surprised and scared her. What shocked her more, was how accurately she had killed the men, without even aiming she had managed not one but two fatal shots. Victoria jumped aboard the monorail, whistling for Daisy to follow.

"We have to leave this place, come on!" Andrea continued to stare at Victoria.

"...You killed them. Maybe you do have what it takes to be an outlaw." Those were strange words coming from Andrea. Her tone was neither insulting nor upset. Rather amazed and impressed.

"It was an accident. I may not be your conventional diva, but I love my hair and no one is gonna pull it under any circumstances." Victoria replied. Andrea plopped down onto one of the seats, and Daisy hopped up beside her.

"So can you even drive this thing?" Victoria fiddled with the many knobs and switches.

"I don't know, but I have to try. Anyways, aren't you upset that your best friend is now a cold-blooded murderer?" Andrea shook her head.

"You didn't mean it. It was self-defense. I know that you're not a killer Torri. I'm your best friend." Victoria smiled over at Andrea. It was the first nice thing that she had heard from her in a week. This was the reason that they were such good friends. They had each others back and could bring each other up and out of every mess that came their way. Victora finally hit a blackish switch with her elbow, which prompted a roar from the back of the monorail. Then it started to head backwards, towards Millfields. Victoria scoffed."Well what do you know, it's an automatic."

The monorail came to a screeching halt as it pulled into the Millfields station. Both Victoria and Andrea breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the monorail stopped.

"I thought we weren't gonna make it there for a minute. This thing is sure built poorly." Victoria remarked as she stood up and stretched her back. The memory of her previous murders still shocked her. Not only had she killed two men, but she had little to no remorse for them. Andrea stood next, grabbing onto the side for support.

"We made it." Andrea said happily as she petted Daisy. Andrea smiled at her best friend who was looking out the window of the monorail car.

"Torri? Whats the matter? Are you still upset that you accidentally killed those people?" Andrea asked. Victoria shook her head.

"No. They shouldn't have gotten in my way." She had a sinister darkness in her tone. Victoria turned and glared at Andrea. "I was just trying to apologize to you. If you hadn't stormed through that gate, those men would still be alive. I can't help it that I'm such a good shot now can I?"

"I'm sorry that I caused you this much trouble. It just, you were trying to get rid of me. That hurt Torri." Andrea replied meekly.

"To be quite blunt, I don't even _want _to be in Millfields right now. I only came because the Brightwall guards would have been on me in no time, courtesy of those freaked out villagers." Victoria added, looking back towards the window. "Don't apologize, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Lets just get out of Millfields asap." Andrea nodded as Victoria stood up and pulled open the monorail door. She stepped out into the Millfields station, and Andrea and Daisy followed suit. Victoria looked around, surprised that there was no one in the station.

"That's odd. I guess there aren't any people going to Mistpeak today." Victoria remarked, kicking a pebble as she paced the station. Andrea walked over to her.

"Torri? What if someone told the guards about the murder. They'll be looking for you." Andrea remarked, slight worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I've got it handled. Follow me." Victoria rushed off towards the maintenance section of the monorail station. There were barrels and tools and old boxes lying everywhere. Steam spurted from the sides of the many machines in charge of making the monorail work properly. Victoria opened her trusty dark brown satchel and fished out Andrea's clothing from earlier. She handed Andrea her old clothes.

"You said that you hated these uniforms anyway." Victoria instructed. Andrea graciously took her dress back and quickly undressed and redressed. Victoria turned her head and hummed a tune as she waited. She pawed through her bag, checking to see how short on supplies she really was. As she fiddled through the contents of the satchel, Andrea noticed the particular crimson scarf on the rebel princesses jeans. She knew that Victoria had tied it there. It had been on her pant leg for as long as Andrea could possibly remember, and yet it wasn't a part of the trousers.

"Torri?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you, how come you have that old crimson rag tied to your jeans? Is it a bandit thing or something?" Andrea asked. Victoria looked away from Andrea.

"It's not a bandit thing. It's a personal reason." She replied slowly.

"What reason?" Andrea asked again, being a touch pushier than was like her. Victoria stuffed the clothing deep down into the recesses of the bag and pulled the leather strap taut.

"They belonged to my father ok?" Victoria snapped.

"Your...father? But I thought that you two never...you know, met?" Andrea spoke cautiously as to not upset her friend.

"I'm not 100% sure they were actually his, but when I was 12, I found them in with my late mothers things. At the time they weren't rags. I ripped off those pieces of this exquisite crimson and gold suit. It had a cape with a gold chain and it looked like something that a noble would wear. I was young and I just assumed that it was part of my fathers outfit."

"I thought that you hated him for abandoning you though?" Andrea asked. Victoria shook her head.

"No. I know that Walter and Jasper hated him, but I never even met the man, and I feel that it is unfair to pass judgment on one that you have never even met."

"That's very noble of you." Andrea added. Victoria frowned and shrugged.

"I guess so." There was a moment of awkward silence before Andrea asked the fateful question.

"So, do you want to meet him then someday?" Victoria looked up at her friend, a bit shocked by her forwardness.

"Yes, I suppose I would. I have a lot of questions that I wanted to ask him. But for all I know, he could be dead by now, like my mom."

"I know. But what if he wasn't dead? You could have a father!" Andrea piped up. Victoria started to walk out towards Millfeilds.

"Possibly. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Daisy loped up beside her mistress and barked happily. Victoria patted the wolfdogs warm fur and then walked out of the station and into Millfields. Andrea ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Torri! Not so fast!" Andrea panted. Victoria grabbed her best friends hand and pulled her along.

"Oh come on, stop being so serious! This is fun!" Victoria let go and ran off into the open meadows of Millfields. The huge manors of all the wealthy citizens of Albion stood before her, and nobles were out and about, talking, laughing and exchanging fashion tips. Victoria hated it here, it reminded her of what she was. Whether she liked it or not she was a princess, and this was what she would have to become. She made a face at just the thought of being like these stuck up snobs. Andrea finally caught up to her and took in the picturesque view of the meadow.

"Wow, I had forgotten how beautiful this place is!" Andrea exclaimed. Victoria stood behind her, her left hand still stroking Daisy's ear.

"Yeah, it's a real sight. Come on, lets get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria dropped off Andrea outside of her giant light blue home, said her farewells and headed on. She laughed as Daisy chased gaily after a yellow tail butterfly. It was late summer in Albion, and there were various insects and wildlife out and about in the pleasantly warm weather. Summer was usually not terribly hot, but today was so hot that Victoria was pretty uncomfortable in the long trousers of the Industrial uniform she was disguised in. She was heading to Bowerstone Industrial now, to buy some simple things, and then leaving back to Mistpeak to meet with the bandit leader at the mercenary camp there. The princess only hoped that the place would not be crawling with guards after the two murders that she had committed. That was the last thing Victoria needed.

"Why did Andrea have to be such a coward? If she really wasn't up for it, why did she have to come with me at all?" Victoria kicked a small pebble as she walked. Although her words towards her friend were harsh, she was actually feeling very lonely. As if she could tell how much her mistress was longing for a friend, Daisy pawed Victoria's knee. Victoria looked down into the wolfdogs big brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey Daisy. Your right, I always have you around." Victoria patted the dogs fur. It was shorter and denser in the spring and summer, but it still had the obvious wooly undercoat that marked Daisy as part wolf. Victoria loved how her fur felt. "Lets keep going. It will be dark by the time we get to town if we dawdle like this girl." Daisy ruffed once before rushing off again, looking over her shoulder to see in her owner was following her. Victoria knew that before she could even start to stock up on items, she would first have to earn some more gold. Luckily, Bowerstone Industrial would be just the place to do it. While Andrea was clearly not used to the wild lifestyle of a rogue, the princess was more than happy to be on her own, controlling her own destiny. Victoria promised herself that she would visit her best friend often, if fate allowed, but for now, it was just her and her loyal pet Daisy tackling the open world. As soon as she reached Bowerstone industrial, Victoria could start playing her lute in the town center. With the tips that the villagers threw, she could buy some more health potions, and maybe even a bite to eat. Since she was still dressed as a factory worker, Victoria decided to use it to her advantage. With a tip of her cap to the oblivious soldier on her right, Victoria headed into the city. The smoggy air and smell of pollution was the first thing to hit her face as she entered city limits. Daisy sniffed at the many crates and boxes lined up along the docks as the two passed by dirty looking men and women who were loading them aboard a majestic wooden ship. Victoria could never get over the sad and hopeless looks on the faces of the people in Industrial. She knew that her brother had always been less than charitable to them, especially in the last four years. Logan seemed almost blind to the cries of the poor and the starvation and death that had become second nature to these poor peasants. As she passed a poster barely hanging from the side of a brick wall, her eyes noticed the man upon it. The poster was yellowed and read: _If you have the energy to stand, then you should be working! _The man on the poster was donned in a white suit and a top-hat that was almost too tall. He was smiling a devious grin.

"If that's how you really feel than get off your arse and give your employees a raise..." The princess murmured as she turned away from the poster. Victoria scoffed and kept walking. She hated Reaver. He was one of the many refined nobles that disgusted her. He was Logan's well-paid lackey, the bane of all the good honest and hard working people of Bowerstone. In Victoria's opinion, he was even more oppressive towards the people then her older brother was. As she passed by yet another town guard, Victoria brought up her hand to help conciel her face. It seemed like there were a lot more of the soldiers patrolling the city these days. _Hmmm, maybe I should have taken the chance and headed back to Mistpeak..._ Had Victoria been thinking less and watching where she was heading more, she might not have rammed headlong into the passing stranger.

"Ooofff!" Victoria cried as she hit the villager with a sharp thud.

"Geez lady, where's the fire huh?" A mans voice asked. Victoria looked up at the young man. He had dark blonde hair and playful hazel eyes. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, but not that of a guard. She quickly dusted herself off.

"Oh yeah, blame it on me! How do you even know it was MY fault huh?" The man smiled mischievously.

"Are you kidding? You just plowed right into me." He replied, neither angry nor annoyed. He rather seemed to be enjoying riling Victoria, which made her even madder. The strange young man held out his hand to her.

"Maybe we should just take a step back, so's not to get off on the wrong foot. Name's Ben. Ben Finn."

"Pleasure. Now will you kindly get out of my way?" Victoria snapped. Ben chuckled warmly at this strange girls fiestyness. As the princess pushed her way past him, he stepped in front of her again.

"What about you? What's your name?" Ben grinned.

"Victoria. Now get out of my way!" Victoria replied, once again trying to get away from the stranger.

"Wow, pretty name, do you perhaps have a pretty last name to go along with that one?" Ben asked, side-stepping Victoria again.

"Its Remswood." She sighed annoyed.

"Wow! Like the King! I bet you get asked if your his sister all the time right? I hear she's a real fireball." Victoria smirked.

"Yeah, she's a fireball alright."

"Is that a fact? Have you met her then?" Victoria stepped back, but did not try and run this time.

"You could say that." She replied, starting to enjoy the conversation. Daisy extended her snout to sniff the new person. Ben glanced down and smiled at the bright-eyed animal at his feet.

"Hey you! You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Ben asked, as he squatted to greet Daisy. "Is this your dog?" He looked up at Victoria.

"Yeah, her names Daisy." Ben gently patted the wolfdog on her muzzle. Daisy crooned and cooed with delight. The princess leaned in, astounded that her pet had taken to the newcomer so readily. Daisy was usually shy and skittish around people that she did not know. It had taken her ages to warm up to Andrea.

"How did you do that? She seems to love it." Victoria asked.

"I've been around animals quite a bit actually. That tends to be the case, when your living out in the middle of nowhere. She probably just smells the venison on my hands. After all, she's got some wolf in her." Victoria was surprised as well as delighted that Ben knew what Daisy was right off. Most people mistook her for a border collie because of her coloration.

"That's right. She is part wolf."

"She's got some good blood lines in her, that's for sure. Whoever bred her sure knew what they were doing." Ben winked at Victoria as he got to his feet. Daisy licked at his hands as he finished petting her. He looked at the tall woman before him, and couldn't help but grin. He had never known such a beautiful woman to be a factory worker. Ben Finn was both enchanted and curious about her. The quick minded soldier decided to play one of the many cards he often used to meet new women.

"Hey, do you and Daisy have the time to grab a bite with me? I'm actually just on my way to the tavern." Ben offered.

"I'm actually a little busy at the moment."

"Alright. Be seeing you then?" He asked persistently. Victoria sighed.

"Sure." Victoria watched as the man turned on his heel and entered the tavern. She looked down towards Daisy, who looked as confused as she was.

"That was odd. People can be friendly, but not that friendly. I think he was hitting on me girl." Daisy snorted. Victoria couldn't help but smile. "If only he knew, right girl? I'm not exactly his type." Ben let his cheery smile droop as he entered the tavern. _Damn! Your either loosing your touch or that is one amazing woman! _He thought to himself. It wasn't often that Ben had been turned down by a girl. _Naw, it has to be the latter, your a handsome devil after all! If she's a factory worker, then I'm bound to bump into her again anyway. I'll be in town for a very, very long time after all... _The young man sighed, remembering his reason for being in Bowerstone in the first place. A high-bosomed tavern wench approached him and handed him a tall foaming glass of beer. Ben winked at her and flipped her a gold. He took a long hearty sip of the cold beverage, lost in thought. _Yeah, your bound to see her again. _Victoria continued towards the very heart of Bowerstone Industrial, eager to earn some much needed gold by playing her trusty lute. She reached behind her back and pulled free the odd instrument and began to strum a few cords. Almost instantly, factory workers became intrigued by one of their own playing a lute instead of working to death. Victoria smiled as a small crowd began to form around her. She played some more and finally a young girl tossed a gold coin down at the princesses feet. Victoria smiled at the girl as she continued to play the soft tune. She was so into her music, so into the happiness that she was bringing to the usually depressed faces of the villagers, that she hardly noticed when her cap fell free from her head. A nearby town guard however, did.

"Oi! I found her! The missing princess!" The guards voice came from about twenty feet behind Victoria, making her jump. Before she could react, two more guards had begun to circle in on her. The villagers all scattered, leaving Victoria to face her oppressors alone. Daisy growled warily at the guards. An older looking guard approached and bowed to Victoria.

"Apologies madam, but I have strict orders from King Logan to take you back to the castle immediately." Victoria started to pull her cutlass, but decided it would be pointless, as she was outnumbered, and her secret was already out. Instead, she glared at the nearest guard.

"If you're gonna take me home, you better do it now-before I change my mind."

The king was waiting for her in the throne room. Victoria's older brother, King Logan sat proudly on the throne of Albion, looking disappointed at his little sister.

"When are you going to learn to behave yourself Victoria? The world is no place for a young girl, especially a princess." Logan scolded her as if she were a bad puppy.

"Nice to see you too Logan." Victoria snapped back. Logan's face remained serious, his scar was ever more visible when he frowned. He lifted his right hand and the guards left Victoria and marched out of the throne room. Victoria glared into her brothers eyes.

"As princess of this great land you have a certain image to live up too. You cannot run around the place dressed like a highwayman," Logan leaned forward in his throne "and committing murders like one." Victoria bristled.

"It was an accident! He pulled my hair when I-"

"-The proper measures have been taken to cover this up. You never killed anyone, as far as anyone knows. You should thank me for preserving your image. You are quite popular amongst the masses you know dear sister." Logan interrupted, his brown eyes gleaming. Victoria just smirked.

"Aren't I old enough to be responsible for my own actions?"

"We are royalty. It is not our job to be responsible." Logan replied.

"Then if that's the case, you are doing a wonderful job as King." Victoria scoffed. Logan's eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers three times.

"I grow tired of your petty childish insults. You will go to your bedchambers to think about what you have done." A guard came through the doors and took Victoria's hand.

"This way madam." The guard instructed. Victoria reluctantly followed. As she was being escorted away, Logan called out.

"And don't even try to run away again. I have the castle under serious lock-down, you won't get very far. Welcome back sister." Logan taunted her.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, jerk." Victoria called out to him. Logan merely smiled and waved her off. The guard escorted Victoria to her chambers. Along the way, several of the maids and butlers whispered amongst themselves about her.

"She's home again." Whispered one. "When will she learn to sit still?" Whispered another. Victoria just rolled her eyes and allowed the guard to continue walking her to her room. As Victoria entered she whirled around and snapped at the guard.

"I can take it from here ok? Leave me alone." The guard bowed and stepped away.

"Yes my princess. As you wish." Then he turned and left Victoria alone in her royal bedchambers. Victoria sighed and plopped down upon her soft bed. Daisy woofed and pranced up over to her mistress. Victoria smiled and patted her loyal companions head.

"Sometimes I think that you and Andrea are the only ones that understand me." Victoria knew that she would see Andrea again soon enough, just as soon as her doting parents had had a long and firm talk with her about running away from home. Andrea was her maidservant after all. Victoria sighed again and then directed her attention out of her window. There was a huge statue of her brother and a royal foyer, filled with flowers and nobles. Victoria threw herself backwards onto the soft cushioned bed with a sigh. Just in time to hear three quick raps on her door. Victoria sprung up as the older man in a black suit entered her chambers.

"Welcome back madam, It is good of you to return." It was Victoria's butler, Jasper. Jasper started to dust and tidy the books and statues in Victoria's room, and spoke without so much as looking at her. Victoria just threw herself back upon her bed and huffed. Daisy barked a hello to the busy butler. Jasper looked down at the dog and then over to where Victoria was sulking.

"I trust that you're not happy to be home madam?" Jasper asked her.

"Ya think?" Victoria snapped back. Jasper just chuckled and shook his head. "You always have been a feisty young lady." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I hate it here Jasper. I always have, and you know that." Victoria commented at last. Jasper straightened a nearby potted plant.

"I understand your boredom madam, but you cannot just go running about the kingdom like a wild animal. Your brother has been very, very concerned about your constant running off."

"Well at least wild animals have their freedom. I can't even leave the castle Jasper." Victoria rolled off the bed and onto the blue carpet below. Daisy ran over and licked her mistresses hands.

"Victoria, I understand that you want your freedom, but that day will come. But until then, you have to be here, in the castle, and in training." Jasper replied. Victoria started to say something sarcastic, but before she could, the door to her bedchamber swung open, and in walked her mentor.

"He's right. Victoria, you need to start listening to the rules for a change. You could have gotten killed out there. And whats more you dragged Andrea into it too." Walter scolded her. Victoria jumped to her feet.

"I didn't drag her, she wanted to come! What is with you people? I am a grown woman, and a princess of the land. Why can't I do anything and everything that Logan can?!" Victoria yelled. Walter shook his head and looked at Jasper.

"I think you should go now. I'll talk to her myself." Walter stepped towards Victoria and Jasper bowed and exited the room. Walter looked over his shoulder as he heard the door to Victoria's room latch. When he was certain that the old butler was well out of earshot, Walter grinned at the princess.

"You are your mothers daughter you know. I may understand your yearning to get out of this place better than anyone else, Victoria." Walter spoke in a serious, but comforting tone.

"What?! I thought you were mad at me?" Victoria asked confused. Her mentor chuckled.

"Naw. Just had to scold you by royal orders. That's why I sent Jasper away. I'm actually rather impressed that you made it that far this time. So," Walter started as he sat down in an armchair with a groan, "what was it like out there?" Victoria smiled for the first time since she had been dragged home. Walter was growing old, and he could be very bossy, but at least he let her do her own thing. He had even helped her run away a couple of times, saying that she needed to see the real world outside the castle. He was a sort of father figure to her, loving, but bossy and annoying all at the same time. The feeling was very mutual. Victoria sat down in the armchair opposite Walter's.

"I killed some wolves." She replied. Walter gave her a sly look.

"Is that all you did?" Victoria felt nervous, remembering the two men that she had killed by accident. She wondered if Walter already knew. She decided to chance it and play the fool.

"Yeah, oh! I did buy this." Victoria pulled free her cutlass that she had bought in Brightwall. Walter looked it over, critically.

"Hmmm. Yes, very nice smithy work there. So, I trust that you acquired some money out there in Brightwall?"

"I took up barding." Victoria replied, pointing to the lute that she had also bought on her journey.

"You have always been good at music. So was your mother. She had a beautiful singing voice." Walter added. Victoria thought hard before asking the next question.

"Did you know my mother long? You know, before she died."

"I met her shortly after she had decided to become the queen. I was a humble soldier back then, training town gaurds to fight and such. We met while she was helping to teach the townsfolk about magic. Back in those days, everyone was afraid of the will. But your mother changed all that. She would make these fabulous specticals out of her spells, fireworks, and rainbows. She was quite talented." Walter reminisced.

"That's really cool. I wish I could use the will." Victoria added.

"Maybe you can one day. Victoria, there is something that I should probably tell you. Your mother didn't want to be the queen at first when she was offered the job. Did I ever mention that?" Walter asked.

"No. You didn't. What changed her mind?" Victoria asked, amazed. Walter started to get up.

"I've said too much already. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone in your rebellious nature. I'll see you at eight o' clock sharp in the training room tomorrow!" He added. Victoria groaned.

"Tomorrow? But I just trained two weeks ago. Can't I do something fun for a change?" Victoria whined. Walter looked at her and smiled.

"You'll have some fun tonight at the ball." He sat up.

"What?! No way am I going to a ball! Walter, no! You can't be serious!" Victoria pleaded. She grabbed for Walter to stop, but he just gave her a bemused look.

"Relax, everyone that your brother knows is showing up. It'll be fun! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and put on my dancing shoes, where are they now?" Walter muttered as he left her room. Victoria threw herself onto her bed yet again and screamed into her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria muttered as Andrea helped her with her gown. It was a beautiful soft blue gown with a deep blue bow around the waist. There were dark blue pumps to match as well as the dainty princess crown that glimmered in light silver. Victoria had never wished that she could run away as much as she did right now. Andrea carefully tied the dark blue bow around Victoria's waist. Then she stepped back and marveled at her friend.

"You look so beautiful with your hair down like that. Not to mention the dress." Andrea complemented. Victoria just gave her a sour look. The princess looked at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde locks fell to right below her shoulders, and against the blue gown, the light hair was especially lovely. Victoria knew that she was indeed pretty. There wasn't a man around who hadn't stared at her from afar or tried to court her in some way, though usually both. She remembered the strange young man that she had bumped into in Bowerstone Industrial that morning. The way he hadn't bowed before her, nor flattered her with gifts and overheated flattery. He had instead, treated her as a normal woman, and although it had only been because he didn't know her true identity, it was refreshing for her. Victoria turned her attention back to her groveling maidservant.

"I'm only wearing this stuff because I have to. You know that I hate dresses."

"I understand, but you have to admit, it is nice that you get to go to a ball for a change, considering all the other punishments that you've gotten before." Andrea added. Victoria gave herself a once over in the mirror again and then scoffed at her dainty appearance.

"You know what he's up to don't you? He's trying to make me presentable. At a ball. That can only mean one thing Andrea. He wants me to find a husband. Someone to teach me how to be a "refined" lady." Victoria plopped onto her bed, her arms folded. Andrea walked over and sat next to her.

"You really think that's your brothers plan?"

"Yes. There are a lot of nobles who seize every chance to come and court me when I go into the royal foyer. That's why I stopped going." Victoria sighed heavily. "I loved that place, my mother used to play with me and Logan there when we were kids." Victoria shook her head violently, the memories of her mother were painful. Andrea put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She would be so proud of you if she could see you now Torri." Andrea comforted. Victoria patted Daisy who had laid down beside her on the bed. She took time to let the dogs fur fall slowly away from her hands as she stroked.

"Walter came by earlier. He told me something that sorta surprised me. He said that mother didn't want to be the queen of Albion at first." Victoria looked off out through her stained glass window and into the darkness below. Andrea sat up.

"Really? But from his stories, I thought that she loved her job." Victoria stood up and smoothed her dress.

"I dunno, that's just what he told me. Maybe she got used to it or something? When I tried to ask him about it, he got all weird with me."

"Kinda like how he did when you used to ask him about your father right?" Andrea asked. Victoria paused and then replied.

"Yeah." The silence was long and cold before Victoria spoke again.

"So, were your parents angry when you got home?"

"No, they were all over me, kissing me and telling me how they were so worried and stuff." Andrea replied.

"So you didn't even get grounded then?" Victoria asked. Andrea shook her head.

"No, they said that they knew that it was your fault." Andrea laughed. Victoria pushed her in the arm.

"Gee thanks. I'm sure that you can guess how Logan reacted." Victoria bounced up and down on the bed. Andrea looked up at the chandelier and pretended to be thinking before replying.

"Did he treat you like a child and send you to your room then?" Andrea asked matter-of-facty like. Victoria stared at her.

"You can be a real brat you know that Andrea?"

"Your one to talk." Andrea snickered. The two girls exchanged a laugh and then continued to wile away the time. Daisy huffed as she changed positions on the bed. Andrea twisted a piece of her black hair around her fingers and began to hum an old tune. Victoria watched her, trying to recall the melody.

"What is that song called again?" Victoria finally asked.

"Oh. Its called the Rogue and the Lady. A lovely tune." Andrea replied.

"How does it go again?" Victoria asked her friend. Andrea started to sing the song:

_There once was a woman, so lovely and kind_

_With beautiful heart and body and mind_

_She carried a pistol of pure silver white_

_And helped many people with many a plight_

_There once was a man, so proud and so vain_

_With a terrible heart who loved causing pain_

_He brandished a pistol of crimson and gold_

_And from its gold bullets much blood had flowed_

_The Rogue and the Lady were different indeed_

_And yet through their differences, they came to be_

_Why did the Lady run off with the Rouge?_

_Because love knows no boundaries, that's what I'm told._

Andrea finished the song and then opened her eyes and looked at Victoria.

"It was very pretty. But kinda strange too." Victoria commented

"Why? I think that its lovely. It shows what lengths love can go in order to make two people find it." Andrea replied.

"No, not that. It's just, it seems kinda odd to me is all. It's certainly not your stereotypical romance is it? Songs like that are usually all mushy and the characters are sooo totally fake. Is it maybe based off of real life?" Victoria asked again. Andrea thought hard before answering.

"Hmmm. I think that it was one of those old hero hymns. I remember hearing that the two were actually heros from long ago or something like that. It sounds like they might have both been skill users or something though doesn't it?" Andrea replied.

"Yeah it does, if heros did indeed exist at all. But honestly, what a stupid thought. I guess that's why its called a fairy tale and not a fact. A relationship like _that_ would never work out." Victoria commented gruffly.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, your right."

Within the hour, Jasper came back and escorted Victoria down into the ballroom. Victoria muttered and cursed under her breath as she walked into the ballroom, bathed in the luminous golden light of the chandeliers and the bright candles. Logan was talking to some noblewomen, a glass of wine in his hand. He turned as he heard Victoria come in. A smile parted across his lips as he approached his sister.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us sister. You look exquisite." Logan greeted Victoria. She in turn rolled her eyes and just groaned.

"Its not like I actually want to be here you know." Victoria looked around at all the nobles and huffed. "I don't exactly fit in."

"That's preposterous! You are a princess, and its high time that you start acting like it. I will not allow you to ruin this ball Victoria, your image is very important to this country and that is exactly what I intend to shape, a better image for the future queen of Albion." Logan responded sharply. Victoria scoffed at his words.

"You're going to try and marry me off." She snapped. Logan looked shocked.

"Who told you?!" He demanded.

"No one. Your just so predictable Logan. You've been trying to control me and force me to become refined since you took the throne. It was bound to happen sooner than later, and its an excellent plan to get someone else to do it for you." Victoria laughed. Logan looked over his shoulder to the two noblewomen, and then smiled at Victoria.

"I have some important people who I need to speak with. Again, it is so nice to have you here Victoria. Farewell." Logan waved as he turned on his heel and walked over to the two beautiful woman and continued to converse. Victoria hated it when he blew her off like she was a child. She was clearly winning the argument, and that was when he always walked away. Logan knew that Victoria was clever, and would always have the last word. It made the princess angry that everyone kept secrets from her and treated her like a child, even though she was really twenty. Victoria looked down at her blue gown and sighed.

"Excuse me? Madam Victoria Remswood?" A male voice called from behind. Victoria whirled around and came face to face with a tall brown-haired young man. He wore a yellow and green fancy suit, which marked him as a noble. He had a face that looked too young to be an adults, and sad brown puppy dog eyes to match.

"Who wants to know?" She snapped. The young man took an intimidated step back and then took a breath and announced himself.

"My name is Frederick Hamilton. I have been promised your hand in marriage by your brother, King Logan. I came to court you." He replied.

"Do you really think that matters to me? I don't even know you, and if you don't sod off, I'm going to hurt you. Badly." Victoria threatened.

"You look beautiful in that dress madam." Frederick complemented, ignoring her threat. Victoria knew that Logan had probably warned the noble about her attitude and he was well prepared for it. But she had given him a warning too. Without a second thought, she socked Frederick in the face, and he fell to the ballroom floor. The minstrels stopped playing, and the nobles stopped dancing. Woman shrieked and began to whisper amounst themselves. Some fainted. Logan looked to the scene and immediately snapped his fingers. The guards came and took hold of Victoria, whom was still standing over her most recent suitor.

"Lets go princess." The guard instructed. Victoria fought him off with little effort, and then rushed to the nearby window and ripped the sash of her dress right off and held it high for all to see. A gasp rose from the crowd.

"I am no longer your princess! I am my own person. I relinquish the powers of the crown and surrender my title, forever!" Victoria cried. Logan ran forward, accompanied by six top guards.

"Victoria! Stop this nonsense immediately!" He raised his arm and the guards advanced. Victoria backed up to the stained glass window.

"No, not this time. I'm serious brother, you and I both knew that I was always different. I have every right to do this!" Victoria replied.

"Do this and the crown will no longer protect you, you'll be hung for murder!" Logan threatened. Several gasps rose from the crowd again. Victoria smiled her simple smile.

"I would rather die than be your sister." She calmly replied. Logan glared at her.

"Is that so?" He asked, with a strange sadness in his voice. Victoria looked at her older brother, and for the first time in years, he was that happy young prince that she had grown up with. Before the throne had corrupted him. Victoria looked once more, but then she shook off her feelings, and stepped backward. She looked down onto the balcony below and then threw herself out the window, the glass shattering in all directions as she did so. She landed with a thud on the stone balcony below, a sharp pain ignited in her left arm. She looked to find a shard of glass lodged inside her arm. Victoria winced as she pulled the large shard from it. She tore her dress and wrapped her wound tightly. Then, she limped off the balcony and into her bedroom. Andrea was still there, quietly reading a book. She jumped at the sight of her bloodied up friend and let out a shriek.

"Torri? Is the castle under attack?!" Andrea asked afraid. Victoria quickly grabbed her satchel, lute, and weapons from the table. Daisy barked and greeted her.

"No, but I am. I crashed the royal ball and now I'm leaving again. Come on Daisy!" Victoria called to her fateful friend. Andrea looked puzzled at her.

"You act as if their trying to kill you! Will you just calm down for a second Torri?" Andrea pleaded an explanation.

"Andrea? I have to go soon, so listen well ok? I have surrendered my title as princess. Logan has threatened to have me hung as a common murderer for those men back at the Mistpeak station. I have to go. Farewell." Victoria patted her thigh for Daisy. She started down the vines and out into the courtyard. Daisy leapt down with ease after her mistress.

"Victoria!" Andrea cried for her to stop, but Victoria ran off and disappeared into the night. As soon as she was far enough away and knew that no one would hear her, the rogue princess let go of bitter tears. Daisy laid a comforting head on Victoria's lap. The tightly wrapped wound hurt badly, but at least it had stopped bleeding. Victoria sat alone in the dark alleys of Bowerstone, a place where she had been hiding before too many times to count. She was a wanted fugitive now, as far as she could guess. She was no longer a princess of the realm. She no longer had a family, or a future. She continued to cry, completely alone.

"Why?" Victoria yelled harshly though her tears. "Why does my life have to be this way? I don't want to be alone like this, I just want answers!" She stood and kicked a pebble across the cobblestone streets. Daisy woofed at the rolling rock.

"It's not fair is it girl? We had to leave Andrea and all of my family, just because stupid Logan wanted to make me into something that I'm not, and never ever going to be! What is with that guy? Just as I am about to jump out of a window, he shows the first emotion that I've seen from him in years?! He's completely crazy!" Victoria screeched. The loudness of her rant surprised Daisy, and the wolfdog cowered at her mistresses rage. Victoria noticed the trembling animal and calmed down enough to reach out for her.

"I'm sorry Daisy, its just too bloody frustrating any more. But everything happens for a reason right? It'll be ok, I promise." Victoria told her pet, but in her heart, she wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan sat at the royal breakfast table, across from a man in a white suit.

"It is a bit strange to have you over at my place for once father." Logan commented as he broke into his poached egg. The man in the suit took a drink of hot tea and then smiled.

"Yes, it is a bit of a downsize from my usual accommodations, but I suppose it will have to do." The two men laughed at the joke. "So, tell me my boy, what seems to be the problem? I had a distraught young man deliver my butler a rather disturbing letter this morning. It stated that you needed to speak to me immediately."

"Yes. It's about your daughter." Logan swallowed the bite of egg that was in his mouth. The other man seemed to freeze at the mention of Victoria.

"Logan, I have told you that I can't-"

"Its not like that. She ran away again, Reaver." Logan replied. Reaver chucked and then reached for an apple from across the table.

"That's my girl. Where did she go this time?"

"She crashed the ball last night." The king explained.

"Which you didn't even have the etiquette to invite your own father to as I recall." Reaver grinned mischievously. Logan shot him an annoyed look.

"If you and Victoria had happened to run across each other last night in front of a thousand people, the outcome would have been a disaster. Not that it went all that well anyway..."

"Please, do tell." Reaver leaned forward, intrigued. Logan let a heavy sigh leave his lips before continuing.

"She said that she didn't want to be the princess anymore, or my sister, and she broke out of the window and left. We had her quarters searched and found her satchel missing. Her maidservant is being interrogated as we speak, in case she knows anything." Logan explained. Reaver nodded, noticeably growing concerned.

"I see. So she seems to be a bit more serious this time around. But what is it that I can do for you in that regard?'" Logan took a long pause, then he bravely spoke.

"Don't you think that its high time that the two of you met?" Why have you been avoiding Victoria all this time?"

"It's for her own good. If she knew her father was the evil tycoon ruler of Reaver Industries, how do you think that would go over?" Reaver replied.

"Is that the real reason that you never attempted to see her? I don't buy it, your her father, she would love to see you, she used to ask about you all the time you know." Logan questioned firmly. Reaver sat straight up in the chair and looked at his son.

"You think that I don't want to see my own daughter? Don't you think that I feel bad about that!? I think about her everyday, but the fact is that I have to protect her from-"

"-Knowing the truth? About you? About mother? Is that it?" Logan asked again. Reaver stood.

"Yes." Reaver answered solemnly and motioned for the nearest maid. Logan stood as well.

"Father, please. She is a grown woman, she's old enough to hear the truth, keep that in mind." Logan cried out after his father. Reaver took his coat, gloves and hat from the blushing maid. Then he turned to Logan.

"I have some work down at Industrial, if your majesty would please excuse me, I'll be on my way." Reaver turned to leave, but Logan snapped his fingers and three guards advanced on Reaver and prevented his departing. Reaver glared at Logan, as a dark smile parted across his lips.

"Is this any way to treat your father? Is it really that important for you to break your sister's heart?"

"She needs to hear the truth. I constantly worry about her, because not only does she keep running away, but she wants to become an outlaw." Logan spoke with a serious tone.

"Well, she's welcome to, she is her own person is she not? And if she's anything like your mother and I, she'd be an awesome crackshot. A highwayman perhaps?" Reaver purred. Logan frowned.

"You would approve of that?"

"I used to be a pirate my dear lad, I would approve of nearly anything that girl wanted to do with her life."

"You need and will speak to her, or else Reaver." Logan spoke calmly. Reaver grinned at his son.

"Or else, what?" The guards advanced, their swords drawn.

"Or else, I am afraid that I will have to find someone else to run Bowerstone Industrial for a long, long time." Logan replied. Reaver looked around at the guards and then to his son.

"Oh, alright. I suppose that I will have to oblige. But just don't blame me for the outcome." Reaver snarled. Logan lowered his hand, and the guards stepped away and sheathed their swords.

"Good. I shall make the arrangements for your get together. Finding Victoria will be easy enough, I will send for you at your manor the second that she is back at the castle." Logan instructed. Reaver tipped his hat and then turned and started to exit the grand dining hall. But before he left, he sent one last grin Logan's way and added.

"Thank you for the rather...interesting breakfast by the way. Toodle-loo." Logan sat back down as soon as he heard the door slam. He rubbed his sore temples, worried about his little sister, and embarrassed by the ball that she had ruined the other night. The poor boy that he had engaged Victoria to had turned down the opportunity after being punched by the princess. And the other nobles had caused an uproar and left the ballroom en masse. Now, this rather emotional visit with his father had left him drained. Suddenly a guard came in, pushing a maid along with him.

"Your majesty! The maidservant was interrogated, but she refused to give any information regarding Princess Victoria's whereabouts." The guard told him, and pushed Andrea down to Logan's feet. Logan looked her over and then spoke low and firm.

"I will give you one last chance. Where is Victoria?" He questioned Andrea. Andrea looked at him from her bloodshot eyes and cried.

"I really don't know. She didn't tell me where she was going. Just that she wasn't coming back." Andrea replied. Logan stroked his chin and then looked up to the guard.

"Escort miss Sealoski to her chambers. She doesn't know anything." The guard nodded and then dragged Andrea away. Logan looked out the castle window and sighed.

"Where have you gotten off to this time?" He murmured aloud.

Victoria awoke in the dirty alley where she had cried herself to sleep. She awoke next to Daisy, and moaned at the pain that still inhibited her arm from last nights daring escape. She opened her satchel and drained the last of her potions, before changing the cloth tied around the wound. Daisy sat up and yawned before scampering over to her owner. Victoria patted her good morning.

"Come on, we need to get out of town quick. Maybe that bandit leader still wants to talk to me." She spoke to Daisy as she got to her feet. Without a disguise, getting out of Bowerstone was going to be difficult, if not impossible, but she had to try. The young woman decided to trace the back alleys in order to avoid guards and other people as well. With any luck, she would be out of the city by nightfall. As she slinked around the back end of the Bowerstone tavern, she noticed a young man having a drink just inside. It was the same fellow that Victoria had met yesterday, Ben Finn, and he appeared to be writing something. Victoria lightly tapped on the glass to get his attention. Ben looked up from what he was writing and jumped at the sight of the princess. He stood up and exited the back door where she was standing. Ben gave Victoria a clever smile.

"Well, well, well! How are you today Victoria?" Ben asked.

"Not too well actually." It was then that Ben noticed the ripped cloth covering Victoria's arm. Then he noticed the rest of her. On their first meeting, Ben Finn had thought Victoria pretty, but he had no idea just how beautiful she actually was. With her blonde hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders and the elegant blue gown, although torn in some places, she was more than pretty. She was downright breathtaking. Ben continued to marvel at her beauty.

"Wow! Did you just come from a party or something? You look amazing!" He commented.

"Something like that." Victoria replied. Ben could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, do you wanna come and have breakfast with me? I'm always up for a little company." Victoria shook her head to Ben's dismay.

"I really can't. I have to get going." Ben Finn stepped back and crooked and eyebrow, smiling his usual grin the whole time.

"Uh-huh, I think I see whats really going on here...Your trying to be polite about it, but to be blunt, its coming across pretty cold."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Victoria asked, remembering why she had found the young man annoying in the first place.

"You keep saying that your busy and all, but what your really saying is, get lost Finn! I don't like you!" Victoria's eyes widened.

"I never said that I didn't like you, I really have been busy."

"Ahh! See? Now we're getting somewhere. Alright, if you really have been busy, prove it." Ben grinned and awaited her reply. Victoria sighed and then looked down.

"I'm actually trying to run away from home."

"Well why didn't you just say so? I know how to keep a low profile, perhaps I could help you."

"That won't really be necessary. I've got it all worked out." Victoria snapped. Ben took another amused glance at the girl standing before him.

"Oh I can see that. If you keep wandering around the back alleys you'll never get out of town until late next week. If your running away, don't you suppose that you ought to do it as quickly as possible?" Ben asked, a touch of sarcasm on his tone.

"Why would you want to help me anyway? We've just met."

"I'm just a sucker for a dame in need I suppose."

"First of all, I'm no dame. Second of all, I'm not in distress, and thirdly, is that helpful attitude of yours just there because your a soldier?"

"It has nothing to do with me being a soldier, because I'm not anymore." Ben replied sadly.

"Then why are you dressed as one?" The princess asked.

"You have your secrets and I'll have mine ok?" The usually happy Ben Finn snapped at Victoria's question. Victoria decided to step down.

"Fine. If your not a soldier then I suppose I could use your help in getting to Mistpeak."

"Alright, let me just grab something from inside and we can be on our way. Sure you don't want anything to eat before we go?" He asked.

"I'm not really all that hungry." Victoria replied. There was a knot in her stomach after the events of last night. Try as she might, she just couldn't shake the scene at the royal ball, the look on her older brothers face when she told him that she didn't want to be a princess anymore. Daisy lept gaily up on Ben as he reemerged out the back door, while carrying a small piece of folded paper.

"Hey girl! Good to see you again." He rubbed Daisy's face vigorously. Victoria cleared her throat, getting Ben's attention. "Oh yes! Shall we?" He motioned for the princess to follow and Victoria fell in behind the young man. The two walked for a while, still following the back alleys, until they reached the end of one. Victoria looked at the brick wall with disdain.

"It's a dead end. You sure that you've ever helped a dame run away before?" She asked. Ben was firmly pressing at each of the bricks along the wall, and spoke with his back to her. Victoria then noticed his cutlass and riffle, both looked well used, but still shone brightly. Her hand instinctively graced the outline of her own cutlass, thicker and more barbaric-looking by comparison.

"Nope, first time actually. But I have helped dames before, just not in terms of escape. Other things." Ben replied as his hands continued to press upon different bricks.

"What are you doing by the way? Shouldn't we backtrack to another alley, one that doesn't have a dead end?"

"This alley in fact, does not lead to a dead end, for your information." Ben spoke just as his hand pressed on the last brick. The wall rumbled and to Victoria's surprise, began to turn around on itself. A small door was then revealed. She looked at Ben who had a cocky expression on his face. "It leads in fact, to a secret passageway that we can now use to get you out of the city." Victoria smiled and followed Ben through. _He really is quite clever, it's too bad that I couldn't have met him sooner. _Ben pulled out a small golden Zippo and lit an old torch. He smiled at his female companion.

"Are you ready to get to freedom?" He asked her. Victoria nodded. Victoria and Ben Finn continued through the dank cellar of the passage. Mice squeaked and scurried about in the dim light as the humans passed through their usually quiet domain.

"So Ben? How did you know about this tunnel? You said that you would tell me." Victoria asked impatiently. Ben walked side by side with the roguish princess, with Daisy cautiously bringing up the rear. The small wolfdog disliked cavey areas, she was somewhat claustrophobic. Victoria patted her thigh lovingly for her companion, urging her on.

"A little birdy told me about it. You see, I'm running away myself Victoria." He replied.

"Why?" Victoria inquired.

"Because I did something bad."

"What did you do?" Victoria was puzzled by the vagueness of her new companions reply.

"It doesn't matter really. Just something that I got in trouble for. I'm not a wanted crook or anything. So, how about you? Why is a pretty girl such as yourself running away?"

"You know when we met yesterday, how you said that I had the same name as the princess of Albion?" Victoria started.

"Yeah?"

"That's because, I am the princess of Albion." Ben Finn stopped walking and whirled around, locking eyes with the young woman.

"You are saying that YOU are Princess Victoria Remswood?!" He gasped. Victoria nodded sheepishly. Ben slapped himself upside the head. _Idiot! And you wondered why she wasn't interested in you!_ He continued to stare at the princess. Ben had always liked feisty and lovely women, that was what had brought him into Bowerstone Industrial in the first place. It was common knowledge that tough girls and prostitutes frequented the area, and those were exactly the type women that Ben was after. He had always been under the firm impression that anyone higher up on the hierarchy was little more than a materialistic snob. Yet here before him stood the princess of his country, and she couldn't be farther from the stereotype. He finally managed to bow before her. Victoria blushed, embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She screeched. Ben got to his feet and crooked an eyebrow.

"Why not? Your royalty aren't you?"

"Not anymore. And even when I was, I always hated all the attention." Victoria informed.

"What you mean by not anymore?" The young rogue asked her.

"Last night I was forced by my brother to go to this stupid royal ball, where he tried to marry me off to this pouncy noble. I ended up punching my suitor in the face, and relinquished my title and ran."

"Can you even do that? I mean, once royalty always royalty right?" Ben laughed warmly.

"Its not funny! You of all people wouldn't understand anyway."

"Hey, hey! I wasn't trying to poke fun, honest. Now, tell me why you are running away, and I promise I won't laugh." Ben reassured her. Victoria crossed her arms.

"You have all the freedom you want right? You can go anywhere, see anything, do anything you want to do. I can't even leave the castle without an escort." Ben truly felt for the young woman before him. He hadn't thought much about the ways of the upper classes, but it made perfect sense. They would have to be confined to a life of luxury and strict rules, in order to preserve their elite role among the populous. It had to be even worse for a princess.

"I can understand why you want to flee then. Belive me princess, I will do everything in my power to help you get your freedom." His warm words surprised Victoria.

"Ben, I don't know how to thank you. This truly means a lot."

"Aww, I'm sure you'll think of something..." He smiled suggestively. Victoria looked away.

"Not a chance!"

"I figured as much." Ben replied, his playful smile never leaving his lips. It seemed to Victoria that the young man liked mischief and trouble as much as she did. The way he teased her reminded the princess a bit of how she used to mess with Andrea. She had always had the upper hand in spouting witty remarks with her friend and even her brother. But this man seemed to be even quicker with jokes than she was. Victoria felt herself smile.

"We'll be in Millfields shortly. This tunnel leads to an old warehouse just outside the monorail station." Ben instructed.

"Great. From there, I'll take the monorail back to Mistpeak." Victoria explained. Within moments, a light flooded into the gloomy cavern. Victoria and Ben exited the passage along with Daisy, who graciously followed. The two rogues stared at each other for a moment, before the man broke the silence with a brief smile.

"Well, this is it. I wish you luck on all your adventures. Here's to freedom!" Ben raised his hand in a friendly salute.

"Thanks for all your help."

"Pleasure's all mine m'lady." Ben smiled and winked at Victoria and gave Daisy one last tassle. "Take good care of her for me." A distant rumble signaled that the monorail had just made its way back to Mistpeak. It was time for Victoria to head back to the valley in order to talk to those bandits that she had originally wanted to join up with. Cutlass in tow, she knew that she would be a shoe-in. She watched as her newfound comrade walked back through the tunnel. Victoria felt a strange feeling inside her well up as she watched him grow smaller and smaller, until he completely disappeared into darkness. The princess changed back into her usual jeans and blouse when she was sure that he was gone. Victoria ripped the sash off of her ball gown and used it as a sort of kerchief to obscure her face and hair. She then decided that she should be going as well. As she exited the warehouse and emerged into Millfields, Victoria couldn't help but notice that the nobles were out and about, gossiping like crazy about her behavior at the ball last night.

"Did you hear about Princess Victoria?"

"She broke a perfectly good stained glass window, and hit a young man in the face!"

"I heard that she's a murder too!" Victoria scoffed at their senseless nonsense, and continued to walk towards the monorail. She held her breath as she passed a guard, but her disguise worked to a tee. Victoria often thought that it was rather ridiculous that the guards never spotted her on account of Daisy, as her look remained the same. But then it dawned on her that very few people outside the castle even knew that Victoria had a dog. Daisy just continued to sniff the ground. Victoria smiled at her furry companion.

"What are you doing girl? Sometimes your so weird..." As soon as Victoria said that, Daisy reared up like a little horse and rushed off, as fast as lightning. Victoria jumped at the sudden change in pace of her wolfdog.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Victoria cried as she rushed off after Daisy.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy kept running until she reached the biggest mansion in all of Millfields. Victoria finally caught up with her and looked up at the foreboding building. She knew who lived there, of course. Everyone did. The power-hungry monster named Reaver. Victoria laughed as she stared up at the big statue of him that stood in the front yard. He was nothing but a self-centered pretty boy as far a she was concerned. Daisy ran to the front door, which worried and surprised Victoria at the same time. Reaver was notorious for shooting people on sight for no reason, why was Daisy so excited about the mansion?

"Come on Daisy, lets go, theres nothing here for us." Victoria pulled on the dogs collar. But then, Victoria had a crazy idea. Maybe Daisy was on to something. This Reaver was rich, and no doubt had lots of things to steal and sell. She had to make a living somehow, and she sure wasn't going back to lute playing.

"Who cares if he's good with a gun? I'm the daughter of a hero. He's no match for me!" Victoria spoke cockily as she fetched her lock pick and jimmied in in the front lock. The door to the enormous mansion sung open. Carefully and quietly, Victoria snuck inside. The mansion has decorated in reds and golds and there were pictures of the infamous ruler of Bowerstone Industrial all over the walls. Victoria rolled her eyes. The man sure was conceited. Daisy continued to sniff the floor like crazy while Victoria scoped the mansion out. She walked slowly into the other room, a fireplace and three large armchairs decorated the dark room, as well as some sort of study. There was a bottle of brandy as well as a goblet on the desk. Victoria kept on her toes as she entered the next room, which led to a flight of stairs. Victoria slowly advanced up the winding staircase and into a bedroom. There, she saw a chest. Her heart jumped as she knew that all chests in Albion had treasure in them. Victoria rushed over and greedily opened the chest. However, she didn't find any treasure, rather, a dark green dress, a master long sword, a silver pistol, and a diary. Victoria was a bit disappointed.

"Why in the heck would this stuff be in a treasure chest?" Victoria asked herself. Then, a sound came that stopped her in her tracks. A ferocious growl came from the other side of the room. Victoria broke out into a cold sweat as she saw two green eyes glowing in the darkness. She shakily went for her cutlass, but too late. The source of the eyes made itself known. A large black dog with silver hairs on its shoulder blades advanced on her. The creature was growling and bared its huge fangs. Victoria stepped backwards, forgetting the stairs. She fell backwards, tumbling down to the floor below. A sickening crack and a sharp pain confirmed Victoria that her leg was broken. She winced as she looked back up the stairs. The huge dog was coming down, Victoria made a grab for her cutlass. But it was too late. The dog was on her, but before it could bite, Victoria saw a flash of black and white, as Daisy plowed into the black dog. The two animals rolled and tussled. Victoria had never seen Daisy so aggressive before. She watched the two animals fight. Then they began to circle each other again, they were sizing each other up. The black dog was much larger than Daisy, but Daisy was much younger, so the fight would be close. Both canines bared their teeth, but just as they were about to attack, the fight was interrupted by a sharp click on the marble floor. Daisy and the other dog both looked up and cocked their heads. Even Victoria looked towards the source of the click.

"Troublesome, come here!" A voice from the darkness spoke. The black dog lowered its posture and slinked off. Victoria watched as the dog walked away, and then the voice called again.

"You there! How dare you enter my home! You had better have a death wish." The source of the voice advanced into the light and Victoria saw none other than Reaver standing before her, and the big black dog was standing beside him, protectively. Reaver pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Victoria. Daisy growled and stood in front of Victoria.

"I wouldn't advise that!" Victoria snapped at Reaver.

"And why not? You are a trespasser in MY house. The law is clearly in my favor you petty thief!" Reaver spoke, never lowering his pistol as he did. Victoria spoke again.

"I'm more than a thief! I'm the princess of Albion! You kill me and you'll hang, my brother will make sure of it!" Victoria yelled at him, even though she honestly didn't even know if her brother would care. She had relinquished her crown after all. Reaver's eyes widened and he slowly lowered his pistol. He took a step back.

"Victoria?"

"Yeah? That's me." Victoria replied harshly, forgetting the danger that she was in, as well as the pain in her leg. Reaver took one step forward, slowly.

"Victoria...I am sorry..." Reaver said in a strange voice. Victoria couldn't be any more confused. She was a trespasser in his house.

"What are you apologizing for?" Victoria finally asked him. Reaver got to his knees and looked her in the eyes.

"You've grown up beautiful, you look a lot like your mother."

"What the hell are you taking about?!" Victoria snapped again. The pain of her past, coupled with her broken leg was making her more agitated by the minute. And the fact that Reaver wasn't making any sense wasn't exactly helping.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Reaver asked her sadly.

"Of course I do. Your that heartless jerk in charge of Bowerstone Industrial. You know, that lackey that works for my brother." Reaver glared at her. Only one woman had ever talked to him like that before, and her daughter was just as fiery. His eyes caught the crimson rag on Victoria's pant leg. The memory of the suit that the rag had come from ignited a painful yet wonderful memory in his blackened heart.

"Where did you get that?" He asked Victoria, ignoring her insult. Victoria was still taken aback by Reaver's strange behavior.

"That's none of your business." Reaver grinned at her.

"That used to be part of something didn't it? A dashing crimson suit with a gold chain. That rag is from the cape." Reaver spoke to her. Victoria was stunned at the shocking truth.

"It can't be...you?!" Victoria gasped. Reaver nodded. For the first time in 20 years, a genuine smile found his face. The two stared at each other, green eyes took in brown, and brown in turn absorbed into green. Victoria had long had guesses about whom her father might have been, a powerful king, a dashing knight, but not in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that her father was Reaver, nor that he had been right under her nose all these years. To shocked to speak, she just simply stared at her estranged father from the cold floor. Reaver was unsure how to proceed as well. After all, he had not even seen his own daughter in the entirety of her existence, how did one go about such conversation? He was amazed at how much Victoria looked like her mother. This was one of the reasons that he had thought it best to avoid seeing her, that face brought back the face of his true love. How his heart ached for her! Daisy finally broke the silence by walking over to the black dog, which was still at Reaver's side. Daisy sniffed the large beast and it in turn did the same. Then to Victoria's surprise, the black dog licked Daisy on the nose.

"Daisy?" Victoria questioned her dogs strange behavior. Reaver just smiled.

"Its ok, that's her mother. She won't hurt your charming little dog." He told his daughter. Victoria looked up to him, still shocked.

"Her mother?"

"Yes. Troublesome is Daisy's mother, and your mothers wolfdog was her father." Reaver explained. Victoria looked at Reaver's dog, and she realized that it was actually not a dog at all but rather a wolf.

"She's a pure wolf!? How did you get her to stay as a pet?" Victoria asked.

"Now that, is a long story." He chuckled. Victoria was starting to feel more at ease with her newly found father. But there was so much that she needed to ask him, so much that she yearned to know. Why had he left her? Why did her mother die? Why had he never come to see her again? So many questions. Her leg ached and so did her head. Victoria groaned and Reaver noticed her leg.

"My dear! Your leg, is it hurt?"

"I think I broke it when I fell down the stairs." She moaned. Reaver stood up and went over to her. He picked her off her feet much to Victoria's surprise. My he was strong!

"Here, I will take a look at it in the other room." He said as he carried her off. Daisy kept close pace with him, and growled a warning. Troublesome also was following close behind. Reaver looked down at Daisy and smirked.

"Shes alright. I won't hurt her." Victoria felt a smile melt over her face at his loving thinking, she threw her arms around Reaver's neck, almost causing him to stumble.

"I finally found you. I always knew that you were out there somewhere!" Victoria exclaimed. Reaver felt his heart soften just a bit to his daughters sweet words. He started to smile and to tell her how much he had missed her, but the evil in his heart refused to allow it. He snapped out of the moment and continued to carry her without another word. They reached a room that had the door already cracked partway. Reaver kicked it and it opened all the way, and he entered with Victoria in tow. There was a big bed in the corner, and he gently laid her upon it. Victoria looked around at her surroundings and then up to her father, whom was already inspecting her hurt leg.

"You didn't break it, but I'm afraid that it is sprained. I'll have to fetch some ice immediately." Reaver commented. Victoria sat up.

"Thanks." Was all that she could manage. Reaver left the room and quickly returned carrying some first aid objects. He pulled up an armchair and went to work on Victoria's leg. Victoria watched him work. He was so loving, so gentle, even though she was a grown woman, and even though she had broken into his house. He truly did love her. That only deepened the mystery. Why would he leave a child that he obviously cared so much about? Reaver worked on the leg, carefully applying the splint and then wrapping it tightly with a cloth. Victoria spoke.

"Your really good." She complemented.

"I've been told that, in entirely different situations of course." Reaver replied with a sly grin. Daisy still kept a watchful eye on both Reaver and on Victoria.

"Victoria, what were you doing upstairs? Other that trying to steal from me." Reaver asked.

"That's just about all I was doing. I'm really sorry father." Victoria remarked.

"Don't mention it. My little urchin was mearly doing what she's good at, and following in her daddy's footsteps at that."

"Footsteps? But you're not a thief are you?" Victoria asked him. Her father looked away.

"I used to be. Back when your mother and I met." Reaver replied. The splint was set, and Victoria leaned in closer. "I really never thought that I would meet you this way though dear." Reaver added. Victoria smiled.

"Likewise." She answered back. Reaver stood and pushed the armchair away and turned to exit the door. Victoria stopped him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked, upset that he was leaving after just finding his lost daughter. Reaver turned and grinned.

"My you're a worried thing aren't you? I was merely going to fetch us some tea. But if you're not thirsty than I shall stay here." Reaver said. Victoria breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would like some tea, thanks." She answered, feeling a bit foolish. Reaver again turned and returned with a silver tray and two cups of steaming tea and some cookies. Daisy looked up and started to beg for the sweet snacks atop the tray. Reaver rolled his eyes and reluctantly threw both dogs a cookie. Then he sat down and placed the two cups and the remaining cookies in front of him and Victoria. Victoria took her tea and sipped it slowly.

"Do you like stories?" Reaver asked her, after taking a sip of his own tea. Victoria nodded.

"Oh yes." She replied, stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

"Well then, sit tight, because this ones long. But your old enough to hear it." He spoke softly. Victoria sat up straight and locked eyes with her father.

"Is it about you and mother? The big secret that everyone has kept from me for so long?" Victoria anxiously asked. Reaver nodded.

"Yes. Yes it is." The silence was long between tea sips and awkward stares.

"I found a chest upstairs. It had some odd things inside. There was a green dress, and a sword and pistol. Also there was this book..."

"Those things belonged to your mother Victoria. Except for the journal. That bit is mine. You didn't read it did you?" Reaver asked cautiously. Victoria shook her head.

"I didn't have a chance, your wolf tried to kill me." Victoria smiled. Reaver laughed.

"She always has been somewhat troublesome." He looked at his black wolf.

"Troublesome? Is that really her name?" Victoria smiled again.

"Yes."

"That's a funny name for a wolf actually." Victoria took another sip of her tea. Reaver sighed.

"Yes I suppose it was a strange choice, but when one is in love one often makes strange choices that he or she would not otherwise make."

"Like what?"

"I wasn't going to keep her. Your mother and I found her and I ended up on keeping her to have something else in common with that woman. We were so different, and yet, she was the only one that I could ever have loved like that. I never told her this, but I had always had a deep admiration for her. She gave me hope in my hopeless existence." His voice trailed off at the last sentence, and Victoria was sure that she saw his eyes dampen just for a second. Reaver turned to her and spoke in a low and serious tone.

"You are a woman now, and it is time that you know the story of your mother and I. It is time that you knew the truth."

"I'm ready." Victoria stated confidently. Reaver's eyes darkened.

"I'm not so sure that you are, but it's too late for that now, you have to know."

As the last few shards of sunset dissipated under the heavy night sky outside, so too did the mood in the manor begin to darken. Reaver had since locked the door to the chamber where Victoria and he were talking. Now he sat at her side on the bed, thinking about how to proceed with the truth. It was almost maddening. He had not seen this girl the entirety of her existence, and yet he loved her. Love. There was something that he hadn't felt in 16 years. Not since her. Reaver continued to ponder his plight, until Victoria piped up yet again. She certainly was a very persistent young thing, he wondered if she was stubborn too, then she would have both of her parents annoying traits. He chuckled a little at the thought.

"Hey Reaver? Can I call you that?" Victoria asked.

"You can if you wish to." Reaver replied. Victoria looked to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been ready for the story for half and hour now, tell it to me already." Victoria demanded. Reaver glared at her.

"Mind your manners when you speak to me, people have died by my hand for less." He growled and then added. " I will tell you after my guest have all left."

"Guests?" Victoria asked. Reaver nodded embarrassed.

"I was going to have a party here tonight, but I have since made other plans, as you are no doubt aware of, as you are it. We shall hide in here until my guest grow bored and leave." Reaver explained. Victoria gave him a bemused look.

"Your hiding in your own house from people that you invited to your house? Here's a more realistic thought. Why don't you just tell them that something came up and that the party's off?" Victoria commented sarcastically. "Oh yes, she'll make someone a fine wife someday..." Reaver thought to himself before answering.

"My dear, that would indeed be a more realistic way to go about things, but you see my guests aren't people, their balverines. And I don't know if you know this or not, but balverines aren't exactly keen on taking no for an answer, especially when they already think, well in advance that they are to be fed tonight." Reaver replied. Victoria looked towards the locked door.

"Balverines?! Why are you inviting balverines to your home?! Are you crazy? Wait a second, you said your feeding them?!" Victoria asked him.

"Well obviously not tonight, but yes, usually."

"But they eat human flesh."

"Precisely. Which is why I'm not going to be the one to go out there and tell them that dinners off." Reaver added.

"But you usually feed them what exactly?" Victoria asked, getting a tad worried.

"I feed them people of course! Not interesting nor valuable people. Rather the people that make my families life hard or annoying. Mainly criminals, but of course any revolutionists or factory workers who refuse to work will do just fine." He spoke. Victoria scooted away from him.

"You monster!" She accused. Reaver looked at his daughter.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do? Make a huge spectical over this? Your brother already knows and approves my sweet little princess." Reaver purred. Victoria tried to get up, but her leg was still far too weak.

"I can't believe of all people, your my father! What ever did my mother see in you?! She must have been out of her mind, or maybe she was just as wicked as you and I never-" Victoria yelled. Reaver stood. He turned to Victoria and slapped her across the face. He looked down to his daughter and hissed.

"Don't you EVER talk that way about her again...Your mother was an angel of mercy. Take all the stabs at me you like, I deserve them. But if your ever talk about your mother like that again so help me I'll-" Reavers parental speech was rudely interrupted by a loud thudding on the front door. Both Reaver and Victoria turned to the window. Reaver rushed over and whispered as he did so.

"They're here...Oh no, this is really not good."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria sat up and with the help of Daisy, she limped over to where he was standing. She looked out the same window and saw twelve nobles, seven woman and five men, all dressed to the nines, and all very much human. Victoria was now convinced that her estranged father had lost his mind.

"There are twelve people out there, no balverines." She huffed. Reaver kept his posture low.

"You don't know much about the world do you?" He asked her.

"No, because Logan won't let me see it." Victoria snapped.

"Their in human guises, it's the only way that they can travel in packs without being detected. Millfields is crawling with guards."

"They look just like the nobles that were at my brothers ball the other night though." Victoria remarked, deciding that she deserved the slap in the face for talking that way about her beloved mother. She just had been so shocked by the notion of feeding people to balverines, even if they were enemies of the crown, it still seemed wrong.

"Where the hell is Barry?" Reaver whispered, still looking out the window. As if on que, a short man with red locks answered the front door. The nobles smiled and walked inside the mansion. Once they were all inside, Reaver made a mad dash for the door to the room that him and Victoria were in. He could hear voices in the other room. He pressed his face to the keyhole, and he saw his butler Barry Hatch and the twelve disguised balverines in the manor entrance.

"Where is Master Reaver? We are so looking forward to tonight's festivities." A noblewoman in pink spoke first. Barry had obviously just woken up, because he was wobbling and sounded hung over when he spoke.

"Uhh, Masta Weava will be home any minute little lady..." Barry replied.

"What?! The party has started and he's not here?" A male nobleman cried. Barry still struggled to maintain his balance. Victoria hopped over to where Reaver was standing. He looked up at her and pointed to the other keyhole.

"Take a look at this." He instructed her. Victoria bent over, still using loyal Daisy for support. The dog walked in front of her, and Victoria put her weight on her elbows, and leaned on Daisy and looked through the door. The nobles were getting obviously more and more impatient. Something bad was going to happen in just a matter of seconds. If they truly were disguised balverines, as Reaver claimed, that butler was going to be in some serious trouble. Reaver was starting to look more and more uneasy. Then, it happened. The male nobleman closest to the butler grew. He grew larger, and his eyes seemed to glow red as he did so. Victoria watched in horror as the noble transformed into a hideous black balverine. Reaver quickly took Victoria in his arms and pulled her away from the door. A loud scream followed by a gurgle came from the other room.

"This is not good. They have reached the end of their primitive patience. We have to flee." Reaver told Victoria. Victoria limped back to Dasiy and once again, the wolfdog provided her with excellent support. Reaver motioned towards a door on the other side of the room. He cautiously opened it, his pistol cocked and ready. Victoria and Daisy followed. Troublesome walked over to Reaver and proceeded along too. Then Reaver turned to his daughter and commanded.

"Stand perfectly still and don't question what I'm about to do, actually, don't look at me at all." Victoria was curious about his words until he bent down and cracked her leg at the thigh. She let out a yelp and Daisy started to growl at the man who had hurt her mistress. But then, the pain in Victoria's leg lifted, and she cautiously put her foot down onto the floor. The leg was healed! She looked surprised to Reaver, who had a cocky grin on his lips.

"How did you do that?" Victoria asked amazed.

"It's an old pirate trick. We can't have discombooberated sailors manning our ships now can we?"

"Wait a second, you are a pirate?" Victoria asked. "I thought you were-" Reaver pulled her along.

"-a devilishly handsome businessman? Yes, that too, but lets skip the formalities and get out of here!" The four ran into the next room, which was the bathroom. Reaver looked around for the next door. He found it to the side and opened it. It led into yet another bedchamber. Victoria followed him.

"You must like to sleep a lot." Victoria commented.

"Well if you mean sleep around then yes." Reaver grinned. He placed his long finger on a knob beside the fireplace, and a secret passageway emerged from behind the wall. Victoria was amazed at how technical her new father was.

"Ok, lets not dilly dally. They are scouring the manor even as we speak, looking for their supper." Reaver instructed and entered the tunnel. Victoria, Daisy and Troublesome followed close behind. The tunnel was dark and damp. Victoria stayed close to her father, as did the two dogs.

"Hey, I get it now! You said that you used to be a thief, right? So that's the type of thief you were, a pirate!" Victoria stated.

"Yes. Your a cleaver one aren't you?" Reaver replied sarcastically. Victoria paused before asking.

"So where does this tunnel lead?"

"It actually has two exits. One to Bowerstone Industrial, and one to the upstairs."

"Well then I guess its off to Industrial then?" Victoria asked. Reaver shook his head.

"I'm not about to let some rabid fleabags destroy my home. I will deal with this matter from an area where I can take them by surprise. Besides, I forgot something very important upstairs." He answered her. Victoria sighed.

"Well if I can help, just let me know." She patted her cutlass.

"Just be careful dear." Reaver spoke to her with a soft tone. Victoria nodded. The four finally reached a sort of fork in the cavern, one led to a winding staircase, and the other just kept going out into the darkness. It wasn't hard for Victoria to tell which way they were heading. Reaver advanced carefully up the steps, and entered the upstairs area. Victoria followed and emerged into the light of the next room. There, she was shocked at what she saw. There was a sort of pit below her, and six scraggly men in shackles stood below. A lever was next to her on the wall, and there appeared to be mechanised doors below. Reaver continued to walk carefully towards the back of the house. Victoria called down to the chained men below.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" She asked. The men all looked at each other, and then yelled to her.

"What do you think? We're about to be ripped apart alive for your entertainment!" One yelled back. Victoria bristled at that. Reaver called to her.

"Best not to consort with the lower classes my dear. Come along." Victoria took one more look down to the men and then walked off after Reaver.

"Those men are going to be the dinner for the balverines right?" She asked as the two entered the next room.

"Yes. But little do they know that dinners been canceled tonight." Reaver replied.

"What did he mean by entertainment?" Victoria asked her father.

"I'll explain everything at a much safer time alright? We really need to move." Reaver replied. The last door swung open. But to both Reaver and Victoria's surprise, the twelve nobles had all turned and were inside the room. They didn't attack, they didn't even move. They just sat around the room perched and snarling low. Victoria cautiously advanced around the room of snarls and glowing white eyes and yellow teeth. A subtle stench of rotten meat seemed to emanate from around the room. Reaver was far less cautious. He grinned slyly and then blasted the nearest two balverines in the maw. The others then howled and advanced on him. Six more rounds, and six more balverine carcasses later, the others were starting to get a tad worried. Victoria stared at her father.

"How did you do that?!" She whispered.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that your daddy is the Hero of Skill? How silly of me." Reaver replied with a grin.

The remaining balverines seemed to be debating the options of running away, or killing the source of their downed comrades. Victoria had never seen a balverine this reluctant before. She looked back to Reaver, who was cautiously keeping an eye on the balverines.

"Hero of Skill? But that was just a story." Victoria replied.

"Afraid not. How did you think that your mother and I met hmmm?"

"I thought that you kidnapped her." Victoria added with a smile.

"Belive me, it was very tempting." Reaver spoke as he made his way to the nearby chest that Victoria had gone through earlier. "Watch my back dear." He called to Victoria. Victoria nodded and brought out her own pistol. It was pretty, it had gold plating and diamonds and seemed to give off a blue hue of light. She pointed it at the balverines as Reaver quickly stuffed the treasures into his satchel.

"Don't hesitate to shoot them dear, they certainly won't hesitate to rip you to shreds." Reaver called to her. Victoria took a step backwards, and one of the creatures advanced on her father. She took the shot and it fell backwards dead.

"Hey, not too shabby!" Reaver complemented. "See what did I tell you? Your definitely my-" His voice was cut short by the other balverines. They divided up, and the remaining three charged forward with a bloodcurdling howl. They all charged past their host, and rather came at Victoria. She rolled to the side and managed to get out the door back into the other room, with the pit. The creatures crashed through and two of them jumped into the pit and began to attack and eat the men below. The last charged at Victoria again, knocking her viciously into the pit.

"Victoria!" Reaver cried as he saw his daughter flung into his makeshift arena. He rushed towards the balverine responsible, but it saw him coming and slapped him in the head, landing him across the room. Then, it jumped into the pit after Victoria. Victoria stood poised in the center of the arena, her pistol drawn and her cutlass ablaze with archon energy.

"Oh my gosh, this is just like in my dream..." She managed to say. She stabbed and slashed at the balverine that had just jumped in the pit after her. The doomed men around her were long dead, and their bodies were gutted and torn. Organs and blood decorated the arena floor. Victoria winced and fought to keep her recently eaten cookies in her stomach. She backed up towards the arena wall, the nearby balverine had just finished its meal and had seen her. It came in, charging at her, full speed.

"Wait for it, wait for it..." Victoria reminded herself. Just as the balverine was about to strike, she rolled to the side and the monster hit the arena wall with full force, shaking the entirety of the manor. Victoria pulled free her pistol and pumped the creature full of lead. It fell dead before her, never knowing what had hit it. Victoria started to whistle for Daisy as she put her weapons away.

"Look out!" Reaver's voice called to her. Victoria looked around behind her just in time to see a balverine get a bullet square between the eyes. Victoria looked up to see her father standing there, his pistol smoking. He had a large cut on his forehead, and the wound was dripping blood.

"Thanks for saving my life father." Victoria called to him. Reaver jumped down into the pit, gave her a once over and then smiled.

"It's a life worth saving, your my daughter after all." Victoria felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered her recurring dream about her in the arena being saved by the mysterious stranger. Reaver must have picked up on it, because he gave her a confused look and asked.

"Is something the matter? You don't seem hurt."

"N-no, I'm not hurt, it's just so strange." Victoria rubbed her head.

"What is?" Reaver asked again.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Are they all dead?" Victoria looked around the room.

"I counted twelve dead balverines, so yes. Now," He started towards the locked metal door to the arena. "Lets get back to the more important matters of the evening. After I patch up my head, I still have a long story to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria sat down in the same room that the balverines had been in only hours before. Reaver returned with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and sat down next to her in an armchair. Victoria was lost in thought with how crazy this day had truly been. Within 24 hours, she had denounced her crown, ran away yet again, broke into the manor of one of the wealthiest men in Albion, who had turned out to be her long-lost father, and, just earlier, she had been in a life or death fight with monsters. She sighed. It truly had been an exciting day. Reaver was skimming through the pages of the diary that he had retrieved from the chest earlier. Victoria watched his face with keen interest.

"What's it about then?" She finally asked. Reaver answered her without looking up.

"It's about your mother. It's a logbook of my feelings for her." Reaver answered shamelessly. Victoria leaned in.

"Your feelings? Why not just tell her how you felt then?"

"Because I wanted to remember how I felt back then."

"Remember? I don't understand."

"Here-I would prefer you not to see this, but I fear that if I were to try to tell you the story myself, I would not be able to finish." Reaver passed Victoria the worn black diary. Victoria took a deep breath and opened to the first page. The entry was worn, and dated from over 23 years ago.

_I have slept better tonight that I have in centuries. For last night, I was not tortured by the nightmare for the first time. Instead, I dreamed about that girl, the adventurer which I had encountered six months ago. I do readily admit that she was a treat for the eyes, but her beauty was not unlike any that I had encountered before. Why, I have princesses in my harem, stolen from ships that were more enchanting to look at than she. And yet, there was something about her, something that I had never seen nor felt since...her. The dream was so lovely, I stood alone in the dark, and then an angel came, and guided me into the light of a verdant garden. The angel was the young adventurer, this Connie Remswood. Why do I still think about her? Are my feelings for her so strong that they can even blank out the truth about what I have done? Such a love surely could never exist._

Victoria continued to read.

_I saw Connie today, whilst returning home to Bloodstone for my birthday. Although it has been a year since I saw her, I have yet to stop thinking of her. She was apparently on her way to work at that dirty old tavern, and since I had stopped in for a moment to soak in all of my adoring public, I decided to taunt her a bit-she is ever so adorable when she's angry. Later that evening, she stormed my party upset. She is the first woman that I have met that could ever be angry with me, she is also the first to not go to mush at the sight of me. Oh well, we'll get there soon enough. As if that wasn't enough, the little minx was upset, saying that I burned her house down or something like that. I was starting to become aroused by her little rant, and yet I had the funny feeling that she wasn't going to be interested. So I had her sent away to relieve my guests of her antics-and to slow the blood flow to my pulsing groin. But the night isn't over yet I feel. My old chum Clammy Claude is waiting for her at her place of work, the Bloodstone tavern. If all goes according to plan, she'll be standing in front of me by tomorrow morning._

Victoria sat the book down and smiled at her father.

"You two had a bit of a rough start then eh?" Reaver chuckled.

"You have no idea..." Victoria continued to read, until the words "centuries" from the first entry registered with her tired brain. She looked at Reaver, who gave her a sly grin as he leaned back in his armchair, as if expecting it.

"Are you nuts?! You can't be that old! No one can." Reaver smirked.

"Is that so? What if I told you that one could be, if one makes a horrible mistake?"

"That makes no sense. You're strange." Victoria scoffed. Reaver laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He stood up and faced his daughter. "There is more in that book that may interest you, I want you to hold onto it for a while." Reaver spoke solemnly. "Do not lose that book, nor share its contents with anyone, save your brother. This is our history, and you are my legacy. By keeping this book here," He pressed the diary to Victoria's chest, "you are protecting both." Reaver smiled at Victoria and she in turn smiled back.

"I promise that I will keep this information within our family father." Victoria replied. Reaver nodded and then turned to exit the door.

"Wait! Father, you haven't explained anything yet!" Victoria wailed. Reaver turned and faced her.

"Haven't I? I have given you everything that you need to know. That diary, is the answer to all of your questions and more, I am positive about that." He replied.

"But I haven't seen you in all of my life! Why don't you tell me yourself?" Victoria asked him.

"Just read the damned book child!" Reaver was growing impatient by her constant persistance.

"I missed you, didn't you ever even want to see me?! We're here now, together and your just going to walk away?" Victoria was shocked. Reaver wanted so badly to turn at that moment and embrace her, but something inside him told him not to. He struggled to fight the feeling off as he continued to walk away.

"Father...please..." Victoria pleaded. Reaver winced at what he was about to do next. But it had to be done. She was getting too close to him. He couldn't allow her to know the real him, to be hurt by the truth. The truth that her mother was dead because of him.

" Listen to me. Your brother called me to the castle this morning. He said that I had to see you. He threatened my position and my status if I declined. I held up my end, I saw you, and you in turn got the answers you sought. Now get out of my home." Reaver replied coldly. Victoria took a step backwards, tears welled up in her eyes.

"...You only saw me because Logan told you to? This was all so that you could keep your job?! Do I really mean that little to you?" Victoria asked him in pain.

"I said get out!" He roared. Victoria threw the diary at his feet.

"Then there's not much point in giving me this then is there?" Reaver looked to the book and then back to Victoria.

"What are you doing?"

"The only reason that I ever decided to run away, to become an outlaw, it was all to find out the truth about why _you_ left me, why you ripped my life apart. I wanted to understand what was out there that was so much more rewarding than being with your family, I wanted to hear it from your lips. Now I know." Victoria picked up her satchel, stormed past Reaver and out the manor door. He ran after her as she ran down the stairs, past the lifeless body of Reaver's butler. He caught up with her as she swung open the manor door. Reaver grabbed her arm in a desperate attempt to stop her.

"Victoria! It wasn't like that. That wasn't why I left you and stayed away. There was something else." Reaver offered her. Victoria turned and faced him, hot tears streaming down her perfect cheeks. Reaver's own eyes widened as he was overtaken with guilt. No, he couldn't lie to Victoria, even if it was for her own good. She had to know the truth. He closed his eyes and the words that followed burned his heart.

"I was the one responsible for her death. She became cursed while fighting someone in order to save my life."

"How does that make you responsible?" Victoria asked.

"I was his pawn. If she hadn't loved me in the first place, there's a very real chance that she would still be alive." Reaver whispered. "She fought to free me from him, and she succeeded..." Reaver turned away from Victoria and closed and locked the door behind him. Victoria whirled around and pounded hard onto the great manor door.

"Father wait! Father!" She cried. But the door remained locked. Hours passed as Victoria sat on the steps of the grand manor, waiting patiently until her father decided to talk to her. Which, knowing that he was as clever as she was, could be a very long time, if ever. He did have that underground passageway to Industrial. Daisy rotated positions beside Victoria, and rolled over, revealing her furry white belly. She locked eyes with her mistress, begging to be scratched. Victoria smiled and obeyed her companion.

"He only said those things to get rid of me, I could tell that he didn't want to. Why does he think that he was the one who doomed mother? First he thinks he's hundreds of years old, now this. Nutter." Victoria shook her head. The dark purple night had begun to fade into the light peach and fushcia hues of sunrise. A soft morning breeze wafted past Victoria, filling her nose with the smell of lilacs and roses from the nearby garden. She decided to simply bask in the warm morning light, and try to get some rest, the past two days had been way too much to take in for her. The princess laid her head upon Daisy's back and covered her face with her blue kerchief. She was asleep within minutes. Not far away, Logan was sitting atop the throne of Albion, awaiting word about his sister. Two of his top guards stood in front of him, offering their advice.

"We could always send someone out to track her for us my lord." Said one. Logan stroked his chin and grinned.

"Yes, I suppose that could be arranged. Do you have any good bounty hunters in mind?" Logan asked the nearest guard.

"Why yes, actually. There is a woman far from here, who is said to be so good at finding people, that she does everything from tracking down runaway slaves, to tracking down dangerous criminals."

"Yes, but will she harm Victoria if she finds her?" Logan asked concerned.

"Not if she is instructed otherwise. She works both ways, brutal killer, or relentless tracker." Logan laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Sounds a bit like Victoria's dog to be honest. What is her name?"

"She goes by the title, Maiden of Dread." The guard replied.

"I have never heard of her." Logan answered, intrigued.

"She is also known in some circles as the Hunter, or the Relentless One."

"Well, she sounds like she has quite the renown. But will she find my little sister? I have yet to hear back from the guards around town. They have checked all of her usual hiding places. Last time she was discovered in Millfields, I made sure the area was searched last night, and I will continue to keep close eye on the areas that she frequents the most." Logan replied, gazing lazily out the nearby window.

"I am sure that this bounty hunter will find her. Only give the word and I shall see that she gets the job." The other gaud added. Logan pondered the idea and then nodded.

"Yes, send word to her at once, my little sister must be found." The king replied.

"Yes my lord!" The guards answered. As the guards exited, Walter walked into the room.

"Your majesty, I contacted the Millfields guards again, they still have no word on Victoria." Logan continued to stare blankly out the window. "It has only been two days since she ran away. I'm sure that she will turn up." Walter offered.

"Perhaps I have been too hard on her. I'm not her father after all. Did you know that he was here the other day?"

"Yes your majesty."

"He told me that he himself would approve of nearly anything that Victoria wanted to do with her life."

"That doesn't surprise me. If you will permit me to say so, Reaver isn't exactly the most moral of men." Walter spoke dryly.

"He used to be. Back before mother died. He used to be the kindest and most wise father that a child could ever wish for. He was always kissing mother too. I used to be so disgusted by it, but now I understand. He really loved her." Logan's voice drifted off.

"I think that Victoria will be fine majesty. I should go however, if you would excuse me." Walter said, trying to change the subject.

"Did you know that she said that she would rather die than be my sister? I admit that I had threatened to hang her, but it was all out of rage, I would never harm Victoria. That's exactly why I keep her inside the castle all the time Walter!" Logan continued, stopping Walter's departure.

"I understand sir. I'm sure Victoria didn't mean what she said to you either."

"I do hope you are right." As Walter left the throne room, Logan continued to stare out the window. "Dear sister. I am so sorry for all this."

Victoria awoke around late noon, the sun was starting to glow the orangish hue of the impending sunset. She sat up and stretched her long legs. Daisy whined and stretched as well, letting out a big doggy yawn. Victoria looked up towards Reaver's manor. The door was still shut, but she wasn't about to give up. She fished out her trusty lock pick.

"If I did it once, I can do it again." She snickered to herself. He wasn't getting rid of her that easily. Victoria fiddled and quickly undid the lock. She and Daisy walked inside. It was very quiet and Reaver was nowhere in sight. Victoria decided to go into the other room and wait for him to return home from work.

"You know, if you weren't my daughter you'd be dead twice now." A voice came from behind her, making her jump. She whirled around and saw her father. He was dressed in his usual white and black outfit, but his heavy white leather coat had been removed, as had his coal colored top hat and gloves. Reaver looked at Victoria with an annoyed scowl. "I have a doorbell you know." His serious expression melted into an amused smirk.

"I know. But I didn't think that you would answer." She replied.

"Ahh, and so the logical answer in that case would be to break in? Have you ever thought about becoming a pirate?" Reaver asked her.

"Yes actually. I think that I would be quite good at it." Victoria stated confidently.

"Oh really?" Reaver grinned wolfishly. He tapped the floor with his cane thrice, and the bottom dropped off to reveal a thin, yet deadly long sword. He pointed the blade at Victoria. "Lets see about that." He challenged her. Victoria smiled and drew her cutlass. The two squared off and eyed each other carefully.

"This will be a practice duel. Are you familiar with the rules?" He asked her.

"First one to have their sword knocked away loses." She replied.

"Good. Let's begin on three. One...two...three!" The two squared off, and began to circle again. Victoria struck first, but her father easily deflected and charged back with a graceful thrust. Victoria blocked and the pirouetted out of the way. Reaver smiled.

"Your good my dear." He remarked. Victoria answered with a quick stab, which he blocked.

"Thanks." She said quickly, blocking a stab of his own. Then, Reaver turned and slashed again at her, locking his blade with hers. Victoria gasped and pressed back, holding the cutlass hilt as tight as she could. Reaver's green eyes gleamed as he continued to press down on her blade. Finally, Victoria's arm gave way, and her cutlass scuttled away across the floor. Before she could respond, Reaver held his long sword above her.

"But not good enough to beat your old man I'm afraid." He smirked. Then he retrieved the other half of his cane from across the floor and replaced it over the blade. He offered Victoria his hand, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks..." She responded, a bit out of breath from the intense fight. "That was much more exciting than practice dueling with Walter!" Victoria smiled at him.

"Well I should hope so. I may be old, but I'm certainly not frail like him." Victoria still couldn't belive it when he called himself "old".

"You know, you look about my age father." She added. Reaver chuckled mischievously.

"Yes, I have aged well haven't I?"


	9. Chapter 9

A man sat alone at a long black stone table, in a darkened room. He took another long sip of the dark red liquid in his goblet and his attention was roused by the sound of footsteps coming from deep within his castle. Within moments, the source emerged. A woman with long hair and empty eyes entered the room. She held in her hand a note bearing the royal seal of Albion.

"Who was at the door?" The man asked her.

"A soldier from Castle Fairfax in the North m'lord." She replied.

What did he want to come here, so far from the safety of civilization?" The man inquired.

"His name was Ron, he said he was a high guard of the King of Albion. It would seem that the king wants me to find his runaway sister." The auburn haired woman replied to the man in black from across the table. The man grinned at the news.

"So, the king wants you to track down some little brat eh? That seems hardly a good use for your services." The man stated, after taking a sip of his drink.

"I will do it if you wish me to. If it's just some girl, then it should be easy gold for you." She stated.

"Yes, it would be. I believe you should take the job, I think it may prove to be beneficial for both of us actually."

"Yes m'lord." The man glared at her, and the very room seemed to darken as he did so.

"What were the orders after you find her?"

"Take her back to the castle, unharmed."

"No, instead you are to bring her here, to me. Gather your things, something tells me that you will be needing them." The man finished his goblet and got to his feet.

"If that is what you wish of me, it shall be done." The woman bowed and exited the room. She returned quickly with a black sword, and an ebony longbow. The man grinned at the lady dressed in the long black satin dress, donned with such dangerous tools of death.

"I am ready my lord." She replied. The man gave her a once over.

"Yes. Good. Be on your way then." He commanded. When she was gone, he turned and grinned at the empty great hall, lined with skulls and sharp dark blades. There was no light, save a strange purple flame licking hungrily at the wall from a nearby candle.

"I had a feeling that this day would come. I should have finished it while I had a chance. but no matter, my Maiden of Dread will deal with this little problem for me soon enough." The mans laughter was more disturbing than the darkness that surrounded him. He looked into the malevolent glow of the single candle. His red eyes gleamed at the horrid thought of what was to come.

Victoria and Reaver sat in the living room, taking tea and conversing again. They spoke of many things, Victoria told him all about her life, her hobbies and interests, and of her best friend Andrea. Reaver in turn, simply took her in by smiling and listening, both of which were quite rare for him to do. She told him of her childhood, how she and her brother had played in the royal garden, and how her mother would tell them both stories before they went to bed. She told him about how she hated learning history, and wanted to be a rebel, how she hated refined upper-class snobs and dresses. She concluded by telling him of her latest adventure up in Mistpeak.

"So you hi-jacked my monorail huh?" Reaver laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She snickered. She threw a cookie down for Daisy. Troublesome looked up towards her and the princess smiled as she gave one to her too. Reaver shook his head as he watched his wolf gobble up the handout. Victoria stared at him.

"What is it?"

"You are just like your mother. She used to feed her dog treats all the time too. Spoiled him rotten she did."

"What was she like? You know, when you two were dating?" Victoria asked.

"Well, she was stubborn, sharp, beautiful, and utterly feisty. She could be a bit of a puzzle at times too." Reaver reminisced.

"Puzzle?" Victoria asked.

"She was, at times hard to figure out, lets put it that way..." He replied. "Like the time that she-" He stopped abruptly and cleared his throat.

"What?" Victoria pressed him. Reaver looked away. His eyes showed that he was in great pain. Finally, he spoke.

"Victoria?" He asked her.

"Yes father?"

"Would it be alright with you if we didn't talk about your mother anymore?" The mood darkened in the small room.

"I suppose if that's what you want..." Victoria replied confused. Reaver stood, turned away, and fished out the same diary from the other night from the nearby dresser and handed it to her.

"You forgot this last night. I believe it shall be much more helpful to you in your quest than I am my dear." He spoke sadly. Victoria stood and placed the book back against her heart.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I promise to take good care of this." Reaver stepped closer and placed his arm on her shoulder and then as shakily as a teenage boy, he embraced his daughter into his arms.

"Victoria...please forgive me for what I have done to you." He locked eyes with her. Victoria smiled up at him.

"I could never stay angry at you." She replied kindly. Reaver smiled and drew her closer. Then he reluctantly kissed her forehead, softly and sweetly.

"Thank you Victoria, but now I fear that I have done everything that I can for you now. Time has made me a cruel and wicked monster, but I need you to know, that deep down, I still possess the same heart that loved your mother so very long ago. I will never love anyone again the way that I loved her. To speak of her makes me die inside, I ask you to understand this." He explained. Victoria nodded slowly.

"I understand now. I won't ask you anything else. I'll use this diary to get my answers from now on father."

"Good. Now, lets finish our tea shall we?" Reaver asked heading back to his armchair. Victoria nodded and followed suit. She decided to read the diary later. Instead, she placed the old book inside her satchel and picked up another cookie from the tray. The fireplace crackled and hummed as the yule log from within was burned away. It was getting to be evening now, the last of the sunlight was dissipating below the rising moon. Reaver sipped the last of his tea and then glanced over to where Troublesome and Daisy were relaxing together.

"Troublesome, come." He called his wolf. Troublesome got up and stretched her long legs before loping to her masters side. She plopped down at his feet, and let out a gracious huff. Reaver looked down at her and smiled. Victoria whistled for Daisy. The wolfdogs ears pricked at the sound, and she stood and bounded over to where her mistress was waiting on the bed. She jumped up onto a soft pillow beside Victoria. Victoria looked to see if her father would object, but he merely watched and then looked away into the fire.

"Victoria." He spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do now? You cannot keep running off like this. Your brothers been worrying about you, as have I."

"Speak for yourself, but I know for a fact the only person that Logan worries about is himself." She replied dryly.

"I know it seems that way dearest, but he maintains a proud image. Below that kingly attitude, he's still very much your big brother." Victoria pondered that, remembering the night in the ballroom. The night she ran away. Logan had a sad look of loss and regret on his face that night, after she had told him that she would rather die than be his sister. Perhaps Reaver was right, he was their father after all.

"But see? Even if you are right, I don't want to be a princess _or_ the future queen. I just want to be free to be my own person." Victoria explained. Reaver pondered her words.

"Hmmmm. So you really don't want to be royalty?" He asked.

"No, I hate it. I would do anything to change my life." Reaver stood and sighed heavily._ She is so much like her... _He thought to himself. _What would Connie do right now? What would she want for our daughter? Perhaps I should give Victoria the right to make her own choice. _Reaver looked at his daughter and began to speak. Victoria braced herself for another "your a princess, you need to start acting like it" speech. But she would never have been able to guess at her fathers next words.

"There is a ship, in Industrial, which I use for personal holidays. If you really want to escape the crown, and your responsibility, your very much welcome to it."

"But, I don't know how to sail." Victoria said.

"I had a feeling that you might say that. Listen well to what I am about to tell you. Go to the Riveter's Rest, in Industrial. At exactly 2:00 am, you should see a young man, about your age, drinking whiskey at the very back corner table. He has red hair and blue eyes. His name in Gustavan the Great. But everyone just calls him Gus. He will agree to sail for you, if you give him this." Reaver slipped Victoria a yellowed piece of paper.

"What is it?" She asked curious.

"Best left for his eyes my dear, you wouldn't understand the contents. It basically insures you a good and experienced crew, lets just put it that way."

"A crew as well? That would be awesome!" Victoria cried. Reaver smiled at his youths exuberance.

"I'm glad that it makes you happy Victoria, that's all that I want for you, never forget it." Victoria rushed over and hugged him.

"I love you daddy!" She cried. Reaver, reluctant to show his true feelings, slowly embraced her back.

"I love you too."

Victoria had decided to listen to Reaver and go to meet this Gus character at the pub in Industrial. She patted her thigh as Daisy bounded close behind her.

"Well, at least now I know who my dad is girl. Although it still shocks me. I always thought that Reaver was nothing more than a corrupted businessman, but once you get to know him, he's actually a pretty neat guy." Daisy just woofed. "Its really neat that you got to meet your parent too." Victoria added. The two passed by many a manor and many a guard, but Reaver had given Victoria a generous amount of changes of clothing, more than enough disguises to go on for a good while. Victoria, eager to meet this Gustavan character, made her way back to Industrial.

Like a shadow on a darkened wall, the Maiden of Dread made her way silently through the night. She was hot on the trail of the missing princess. Her trek had led her to Bowerstone Market, and she crept in and out of the alleyways, unnoticed by all. She came upon a small blue rag, and picked it up. She handed the said rag to her companion, a silver haired man, with deep blue eyes. The man took the rag, sniffed it furiously before grunting.

"So she was here. Silver, can you pick up the scent from anywhere around here?" She asked him. Silver moved downwind and sniffed some more.

"They went that way." He said in a low voice, pointing towards the Bower Bridge.

"Alright. Lead the way." Silver did as he was told, and ran out towards the bridge. The woman followed close behind. Silver sniffed the air and his blue eyes gleamed as he looked out towards Millfields.

"She is there, for sure." The man growled.

Reaver sat at his desk in his darkened study, drinking his brandy whilst gazing out the window into the darkness of Millfields. He slammed the goblet down loudly onto the desk.

"You had to let her go. Twenty years of not seeing your own daughter and you let her go...Not much has changed in 300 years, your still a ghastly father..." He sighed heavily to himself. He held his aching head, tried to reason with what he had done.

"Why couldn't I have just gone with her? Is my work that much more important to me?" He asked himself, and then came the dark memory of Connie, how he had started up those very factories to keep his mind off of her impending doom, which he alone had caused. "Yes...yes it is...I can't let her die too...she's better off without me." He patted Troublesome, who was laying loyally down at his feet. The wolf looked up at her master and her green eyes that matched his. He smiled at her before swigged the last of his drink. Troublesome huffed and went back to resting her head on the floor. The hour was late, and Reaver decided it was time to retire to his bedchambers. He drowsily made his way across the room and to the stairs, with Troublesome following lazily behind. Reaver had just started into his bedroom when Troublesome began to growl in her low deep growl.

"What is it?" Reaver looked warily around the room. He pulled out his pistol and advanced deeper in to the room. Suddenly from behind him, Troublesome gave a startled yelp, and Reaver turned to see her pinned down, by a large white balverine. He started to aim, when a knife found his throat.

"Try to move and your food for my partner here." A feminine voice threatened. Reaver was still very surprised to be caught off guard let alone by a woman. Most of the women he knew would cut off their left breast to be with him, not try to kill him. This instantly made him curious, as dangerous women often did. Reaver loved a challenge.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of being attacked by?" He grinned unfazed. Troublesome whimpered under the huge claws of the balverine, who in snarled fiercely in her face.

"They call me the Maiden of Dread. My partner smelled a young girl. He followed her scent to this home. Where is she?" The woman asked him. Reaver chuckled to himself.

"I don't know what type of exotic beast tamer you are to control balverines, but my specialty is women not beasts. I have many women from all walks of life within this house, so its no wonder that your "partner" smelled them-"

"I seek a specific woman you fool! Victoria Remswood, tell me where she is or your dead!" The woman screeched.

"Is that a fact?" Reaver's charming grin expanded into a dangerous smile as he quickly and with much force jammed his elbow into his attackers stomach. The woman winced as she fell to her knees. The balverine gave a roar and charged at the loose scoundrel, but Reaver was one step ahead of the monster. He pulled free his pistol, and shot the beast in the head. Then he whirled around and shot the woman two times in both of her arms, disabling her use of weaponry. The woman screamed in agony. Reaver caught his breath and then cockily approached his fallen assailant. Her head was down,.as she gasped for air from the loss of blood. He knelt down and drew her face up to get a better look at her. The instant he did so, his heart froze. Piercing blue eyes glared through pain into his own green ones. He knew this face, all too well. For it was that of a woman that he had driven himself half-crazy trying to forget.

"Connie...No, that's not possible...your dead..." He whispered. The woman glared at him some more.

"Who is this Connie? I am the Maiden of Dread, hired bounty hunter, and you shall pay for what you have done to me!" She cursed him. Reaver felt like his world had been capsized in ice.

"How is this even possible?! I was there when you died, this cannot be..."

"What are you even talking about?" The woman hissed at him. Reaver felt his heart snap like a weak twig.

"Don't you even remember me? It's me Connie..." He offered. The woman clothed in black just turned away. She looked towards the fallen balverine.

"Silver! Silver, get up and kill this man!" She commanded, but the monster didn't move. Reaver stared disbelieving at her. _"No, your dead, this is just a crazy dream..."_ He thought to himself. _"Just a dream..."_


	10. Chapter 10

When Victoria entered the Riveters Rest, there was no one about, save a sickly looking barman. Victoria looked at the clock, it was 1:30 am. She was beginning to wonder if this elusive Gustavan was going to show up. Victoria was on the ever-ready alert, being in Bowerstone Industrial after dark was especially dangerous. But thanks to her father's clever disguises, she stood little chance of being spotted by any guards. Victoria was dressed in a thin soft dress, with red and yellow lines running along the sides. Her father had told her that the style was very popular in a far away land known as Aurora. He had explained that because of the cloths thin material, the Aurorans could wear the dresses even in the dead of summer and not be uncomfortable. Victoria also had her hair pulled back and it was carefully tucked away underneath her blue kerchief. She was sure that her disguise worked perfectly, that no one would recognize her. But someone did.

"Hey! Victoria, what are you doing back here?" A voice called from behind the princess. Daisy barked happily at Ben Finn. He was standing behind Victoria, grinning. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but the point of running away is that you usually try to never return."

"I'm not returning." Victoria murmured. "I have some business to attend to." Ben approached her and crossed his arms.

"What, at this ungodly hour? Do you have a meeting with an owl or something?" He joked.

"No, it's some sort of sailor actually. I just acquired a ship and there's a man who frequents here that I am hoping will supply me with a crew." She explained. Ben smiled his clever smile.

"Sounds like fun. Where are you off to then?"

"I'm not sure. I might go out towards Westcliff and fight in the Crucible." The princess proudly replied. Ben felt his jaw drop. This woman was even more amazing than he had initially thought.

"Royalty fighting in the Crucible eh? Never thought I'd see the day." He mused. Victoria couldn't help but notice that Ben was still wearing the soldier uniform that he had originally worn the day that they had first had met. It was then that she realized just how handsome he actually was. His dark blonde hair was a playful and carefree as he was, and his hazel eyes seemed to glimmer when he smiled. She also noticed two faint scars on both of his cheeks. She had heard from Walter once that soldiers and warriors alike would sometimes slice their opponents cheeks as a mark of great disrespect and shame. She remembered how Ben had acted when asked why he was running away, how he had simply replied that he had done something bad. Victoria pulled her stare away from his face, and looked down towards the sewers.

"Well, I told you before. I'm feisty." Ben continued to marvel at the princess as two shady looking men passed behind the two. Ben's keen instincts took over as one of them started to come over to Victoria, who was distracted by the pungent aroma of the sewers below. Ben flashed the scruffy man his pistol, carefully concealed within a tan flap on his rugged trousers. He shot the man a warning glare, and the man then decided to catch up with his buddy. Ben turned his attention back to Victoria, who by this time was scrunching up her nose at the oder.

"Beautiful isn't it? Just what this city needed. More pollution and less employment." Ben commented sarcastically. "Unless you want a job with Reaver. Me? I'd rather die. My ex-girlfriend lives down there you know, but don't tell your brother. She's a bit of a, shall we say, enemy of his."

"Enemy?" Victoria asked. Ben leaned in and whispered.

"The leader of the Bowerstone Resistance. Ohh, she'd kill me if she knew what I just told you." Ben snickered. Victoria looked at him.

"So? What would it matter to me anyway? I told you, I denounced my crown. Personally I'm more shocked that you had a girlfriend at all."

"What?! I'll have you know that I'm quite the ladies man!" Ben exclaimed, the princesses words stabbing his pride. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"You seem so desperate."

"Desperate?!"

"When you met me, you harassed me constantly to have a meal with you." Victoria smiled.

"Well yeah, I mean look at you! Your beautiful, and smart, and a bombshell firecracker of a woman." Ben replied with a tone that made Victoria feel strange again. Her cheeks burnt with a heavy blush, one that she could not hide. Ben's hazel eyes gleamed again as he saw the fair-faced princess go red at his words. "It would appear that you enjoy my company after all." Victoria turned away.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What of it?"

"Yeah? Well, I certainly do." Ben grinned boyishly.

"Why?"

"Well, your really cute for one thing."

"Cute?!" Victoria cried offended.

"What's wrong with being cute?"

"I'm an outlaw, a runaway! I'm meeting someone here tonight a two in the morning to man me a ship so that I can fight in a blood-splattered arena out in Westcliff. Does that sound cute to you?!"

"It's merely a compliment, all the girls in the city love to be called that."

"Oh, so now I'm the same as a city girl am I?!" The princess stormed away from the tavern.

"No! I never said...Hey Victoria wait!" Ben called after her. Victoria was not listening, and she wasn't going to wait around to hear more. She had always hated it when the nobles at the castle had tried to court her. But being wooed by this low class rouge was worse. While the men at the castle all wanted to change her into a 'proper' lady, at least they had known that she wasn't, like it or not. And at least they had never called her cute. And none would have dreamed of comparing her to a city girl. Andrea was a city girl, did Ben actually think that Victoria was a huge spoiled crybaby like her best friend?!

"No, I'm not like Andrea. I'm able to take care of myself." She muttered.

"Victoria, hey would you _please_ stop jumping to conclusions and just listen to me?!" Ben caught up with the princess and grabbed her arm. Victoria looked at him with eyes that immediately made him let go.

"Leave me alone." She growled, reaching for her cutlass. Ben put both of his hands up and smiled his clever grin as he stepped back.

"Alright, calm down. I'll let you be. I just ask your permission for one thing before I go."

"What?"

"Permission to apologize m'lady." He spoke in a strange solemn voice. Victoria tried to recall if she had ever seen him act this serious. "Look, I've been kind of an arse lately. I've been treating you like every other dame I've met. But the truth is, your different Victoria. Very different. And with saying that, I hope you will come to forgive my rude and vulgar comments someday." Ben took another step back before lowering his hands.

"Wait! Ben, how am I different?" She asked, afraid that he was going to say what everyone else always did; she was a princess.

"You're the first girl that I've met that doesn't want to be royalty, you're the first girl I've met that has a serious plan for her life," Ben locked eyes with Victoria and took a breath before uttering the last of his sentence, "and your also by far, the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Victoria stared at him, captivated by his words.

"Ben, that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." She replied.

"I was just calling it like it is. I've always been bad about stating the obvious." He laughed.

"It wasn't obvious to anyone else." She stepped closer to the young man. Ben was in awe of how lovely she looked, the full moon shone down upon her light blonde hair, kissing it in moonlight. Although she wore a simple dress, it was more than enough beauty for him.

"Victoria, I have to tell you something." Ben stated, walking right up to her.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked. The handsome rogue cautiously reached for the princesses hand. She stared at him, but didn't object. Ben clasped her warm hand gently, and smiled. Victoria smiled too. Usually, she hated it when men tried to hold her hand. But Ben seemed so serious about her, he wasn't just trying to marry a rich princess. He was trying to love a beautiful woman. With his other hand, he graced her cheek, Victoria jumped at the sudden touch, but his firm thumb stroking her cheek was more than enough to calm her. Victoria was unsure what was happening, she felt tremors in her heart that she could not name, her stomach would knot and then relax again, and her mind was dizzy and gleeful at the same time.

"I love you Victoria." As Ben brought the princesses face closer to his, Victoria let her eyes close, and there in the heart of Bowerstone Industrial, atop a bridge overlooking the trembling reflection of the moon, the two rogues shared a kiss.

_Victoria was playing in the courtyard of Castle Fairfax, her loyal pet Daisy was running around her, barking happily. A bluish beetle scuttled by from between some foliage, and the wolfdog pounced upon it, piercing it's hard shell with her powerful jaws. Victoria cheered and proudly patted her beloved companion on the head. Then, the young girl ran over to the figure sitting on a bench reading a book. A tall, auburn haired woman looked up at the cheerful youth with deep blue eyes. _

_"Mommy!" Victoria cried, as she came ever closer to the woman she loved so very much. Victoria reached out her little hand as her mother reached for her. "Mommy, I'm here." She cried with youthful exuberance. Just as her tiny fingers felt the velvet of her mothers green gown, the woman disintegrated into dust. _

_"Mommy? What happened to you, where have you gone?" Victoria jumped back and screamed as thousands of spiders and snakes began to weave their way out of the pile that used to be her mother. The creatures came right towards the young princess. The child screamed again and began running, but the snakes and spiders were both gaining on her. _

_"Daisy! Daisy! Help me girl!" The child yelled and sobbed for her friend, but Daisy was nowhere in sight. Victoria kept running until she reached the center of the courtyard, where a grand tree stood. The child wrapped her arms around the trunk, in a desperate attempt to climb up and escape. But the bark was too slippery, and her pursuers were almost upon her. Then, the earth shook and gave way beneath her small feet. The tree sank into the earth and was replaced as a large stone mausoleum rose in its place. Victoria watched in horror as her mother's grave rose up out of the ground, towering over her. The doors of the mausoleum swung open, and a chilly wind pulled Victoria deep into its depths._

Victoria awoke, drenched in sweat and screaming. Her nude chest rose and fell and her heart threatened to explode from palpitations. Ben rolled over and looked up at her. He could see that she was in obvious distress, but he wasn't sure why.

"Victoria, are you alright?" He asked. Victoria squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head violently.

"No, I'm not. I had a nightmare." Ben held her closer and he felt her shiver in his arms.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be ok, just tell me what you dreamt." He crooned.

"I-I was playing in the royal courtyard with Daisy, we were killing beetles. I was a child again, and we always played that game back then." She stuttered. "I was so happy when I saw my mother sitting in the distance, so I ran over to give her a hug." Ben nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Go on."

"When I touched her dress, she crumbled into dust, and these things came out of the dust and chased after me. I ran, but they just kept coming. When I got to the mausoleum where my mother is buried, the doors flew open and sucked me inside..." She broke down, both terrified, and forlorn. "Oh Ben! I miss my mom!" The princess cried into his arms. Ben consoled her, gently rocking her trembling body back and forth in his arms. He kissed her soft blonde hair.

"It's going to be alright. Your safe now." Victoria stopped crying momentarily and looked up at his kind and loving face. "I promise, I will never let you come to harm."


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria, Daisy and Ben walked across the beach as the sun cast its golden light into the sea before them. Even though she hadn't been able to meet up with the man that her father had told her would grant her passage to Westcliff, the princess wasn't disheartened. She looked at Ben and smiled when he took her hand. Daisy splashed and barked as she danced in and out of the waves as they rolled in and out. Victoria was wearing a different disguise today, a peasant blouse with her usual highwayman trousers. Her hair was done up into its usual ponytail, but a noble ladies hat obscured her face from the many guards on duty in Bowerstone Old Town.

"You look lovely today Victoria." Ben commented.

"Thank you Ben." Victoria was happy to see that the young man wasn't wearing his usual soldier uniform today. He now wore a pair of dark brown trousers with a thick brown belt, and a thin peasant shirt that accentuated his well-defined chest. A pair of black boots complimented his outfit perfectly.

"Victoria, we should probably get that ship out of here as soon as we can. You've been lucky so far with your disguises, but we shouldn't be taking unnecessary chances like this." Ben explained as he looked out towards the vast ocean, the wind playfully toyed with his blonde hair as it wafted past.

"You're right. But I need to wait until I meet up with Gustavan. I can't sail a ship." The princess replied. Ben gave her a cocky smile.

"Well my fair lady, I can." Victoria surprised him with a quick but strong hug.

"You can? Oh Ben, this is awesome!" She cheered.

"Well, I have been a rogue longer than you have sweetheart."

"But we're roughly the same age." Victoria remarked.

"Yes, but you've forgotten that while its a hobby for you, I lived it the entirety of my existence. I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks after all." He added with a wink.

"I envy you..." The princess sighed. Ben chuckled warmly.

"Likewise. Three gourmet meals a day, soft cushy beds and wads of cash..."

"...doing what your told whether you like it or not, having to wear fancy clothes, and loosing all of your freedom." Victoria finished the sentence. Ben smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten just how much you hated it there."

"It's alright. Most people can't understand why I feel how I feel." Victoria tossed a pink spiral shell into the grip of the blue waters. Ben put his arm around her.

"You know, maybe you've been looking at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example. Maybe if you did become the regent, then you could change things in order to suit you. Maybe being royalty isn't as bad as you might think." Ben reasoned. Victoria sighed deeply.

"You have a good point, but I will never be Queen anyway. My brother is the king and by the time he passes away I'll be an old lady."

"Never say never princess." Ben kissed her cheek.

"Don't you DARE touch me..." Connie hissed as Reaver tried to remove the bullets from her arms. Armed with long tweezers and heavy towels, he slowly approached the woman that he had thought dead for 16 years. He still couldn't believe that she was sitting right in front of him. He had been there, he saw her die in his arms, he went in disguise to her funeral, and he had denounced his crown to his broken son. There had been no doubt about Connie's death, and yet, here she was, laying on his floor with four bullets inside her body, two in each arm.

"I have to get those out of you immediately." Reaver said harshly. Connie growled.

"You should have killed me when you had a chance..." She replied.

"Yes, your Connie, I'd know that attitude anywhere." He reached for her left arm, but Connie lunged forward and bit his outstretched hand. Reaver pulled back in shock.

"Damnation woman!" He yelled. The wolf woman just glared at him. He knew it was Connie, but why did she not remember him? It was almost worse than her being dead.

"Touch me again, and I'll tear it off..." Connie added. Reaver just stared at her for a moment, and then quick as lighting, he wacked her upside the head with the blunt side of his pistol. Connie fell forward, unconscious.

"Sorry my darling, but I do not wish to have my hand torn off." He spoke to her softly and then went to work on her injured arms. The bullets came out cleanly, and he carefully applied a heavy towel to each arm and tightly tied them to her. He picked her up and placed her on top of his bed. Reaver had many beds and every one of them had seen plenty of action from his many lovelies, but his main bed was only for sleeping. Here, he could have his sacred dreams of Connie, or lay in bed awake, reading the diary that was now in his daughters possession, or just simply reminisce. He smiled as he proceeded to tie her down to the bed. It took him back to his wild pirate days. Troublesome looked up at him and woofed playfully.

"No, as tempted as I am, I'm not going to have my way with her Troublesome. Not until she remembers me anyway..." Reaver smirked. He stepped back to admire his quarry. It was shocking, her face was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago. Even the faint tints of grey on her auburn locks had faded away to nothing. It was as if she had reversed death and age all together. He shuddered at the thought, remembering his own immortality and what it had cost him.

"Where have you been Connie? And why were you hiding from me?" He spoke to her still body. Her chest rose and fell in time to his beating heart. He shakily bent down and stroked the soft rich auburn hair on her head. As she lay there, Reaver watched her sleep and waited patiently for her blue eyes to flutter open again. Finally they did so, and Connie looked dazed at Reaver and then gasped. When she tried to sit up on the bed and found that she was tied, Connie gave a shrill yell. She struggled against the ropes that held her, and then growled when she saw that she couldn't break free.

"YOU! Let me go this instant or else!" She shrieked. Reaver chuckled.

"Or else, what?" He taunted her. Connie yelled curses at him. Reaver continued to watch her with a cunning smile on his lips. Finally, Connie spoke in a low voice.

"So, what are you going to do to me?"

"I belive that the best way to get off on the right foot with people is a friendly introduction followed by a chat." Connie stared at him in disbelief.

"Your kidding right?"

"I'll go first. Hello, my name is Reaver, and you are?" He introduced himself with a gracious bow. Connie just turned her head away.

"I told you already. I'm the Maiden of Dread. I'm here to hunt down-" Reaver interrupted her and continued to speak.

"Ahh! So very nice to meet you! My, what a beautiful gown you have on, I must say!" He continued his idle chat with her, eager to see if she would remember him.

"Do you ever shut up?" She groaned. _Yes, we're definitely getting somewhere. _Reaver smirked.

"Ooh! I've got a great topic to converse over! What is your favorite dessert? Surely you'll want to talk about that. Mine is pie, especially apple."

"Mine is the annoying pompous fruitcakes with extra nuts." Connie murmured.

"Oh, very amusing my dear. See? We're getting closer already." He grinned. Connie looked disgusted.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" She demanded.

"Oh as long as it takes for you to remember me, I am your husband after all Connie." Reaver replied. Connie once again fought the ropes.

"It's the Maiden of Dread! I have never seen you before in my life, and besides, I already have a husband!" She cried. Reaver's eyes narrowed.

"You do? What's his name?"

" Xaiver, and once he finds out what you've done to me, he'll burn your intestines and make you watch!" Connie screamed. Xaiver. The warlock whom had destroyed his life, apparently was still alive as well. Reaver recalled the day that he had learned the truth about the slaughter of his wife and daughter, and the destruction of his home town. He remembered taking the shot that was supposed put it all to peace at long last. But now, he was seeing those same demons rising out of the cold dead ground to haunt him again. Connie with Xaiver?! How could this be?

"Your...married to Xaiver?" Reaver asked, hardly able to control his rage. Connie fought harder against the ropes.

"He'll come for you if I don't return, and then you'll be sorry that I didn't kill you last night! He's a warlock you know!" Connie added. Reaver started away from the room.

"Yes. I know all too well..." He muttered. Troublesome followed close behind as he closed the door to the bedchambers, leaving Connie kicking, yelling and cursing on the bed. Reaver looked down at the black wolf.

"I figured it out girl, he's still alive, and he's got her under a spell. That must be why she doesn't seem to remember me. I have to figure out how to break it." He explained to Troublesome, who cocked her head and whined. Then a wave of fear ran down his spine. Xaiver had sent Connie out to hunt Victoria, which ment that Xaiver was after her too! _I've been so bloody stupid! I have to get to Victoria in time, before it's too late. _He thought to himself.

"What should I do?" He looked down to Troublesome again. The ebony wolf whined and looked up at him with her shiny green eyes. Then Reaver had an idea. It would require another trip to the castle to speak to his son.


	12. Chapter 12

Reaver sat again at the royal breakfast table, across from his son. Logan was having a poached egg, while Reaver took his time with his tea. The two men ate their breakfast in elegant silence followed by bouts of intelligent conversation. Inside, he was pondering how to tell his son about Victoria _and _about Connie. It was going to be a lot to take in. The fact that Victoria was in danger did nothing to lighten the load. While whatever faint spark of parental instinct that Reaver possessed had told him not to let her go, he had. Because she was a grown woman and she wanted to. And while he was pretty sure that Gustavan and his men were good, they were still pirates. There were many shades of grey in the piracy trade, but deep down no pirate was ever 100% trustworthy. Reaver knew that. _"Maybe its a good thing that she didn't grow up with me around, I would have spoiled her rotten."_ He thought to himself. The thought of little Victoria getting whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it simply by staring up at him with those great big sad puppy-dog eyes made him smile.

"What are you smiling about father?" Logan asked him. Reaver snapped back to the present and took a sip of tea.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of when you were a boy, how much fun we had." He lied.

"Yes, remember when you gave me my first toy gun to shoot at Lance and Troublesome with?" Logan reminisced. Reaver just sipped his tea and smiled again.

"Those were the good days." He replied. Logan looked down at his half-eaten egg. He had a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

"I have some news that might lighten the load my dear boy." Reaver offered. The king looked up from his plate.

"What news? Is it about Victoria?" He asked eagerly.

"First, ask me how things are going in Industrial." Reaver grinned whilst reaching for a particularly juicy looking mango. Logan looked mildly impatient, but knowing his father, he was no doubt setting up the conversation for a clever and witty remark of some sort. He decided to play along.

"Alright. So, how are things in Industrial father?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, you see, I had a rather unexpected guest come by a little over a week ago, and I had since took time off from my usual overseer position." Reaver replied after swallowing a bite of ripe mango.

"Unexpected guest?" Logan looked confused.

"It was Victoria. She came and stayed with me a quick while, and believe me, we had quite a visit." Reaver casually wiped his lips with a embroided napkin. Logan stood and raised his right hand.

"You saw her and did not inform me?! She's missing and you didn't bring her back?!" The king cried out angrily. Reaver just grinned.

"I hardly thought that was any way to treat my prodigal daughter. I hadn't seen the girl in 20 years, the last thing that I was thinking to do was drag her kicking and screaming back to the very place that she does not wish to be." He replied.

"I have been searching night and day for over a week trying to find my sister! I even hired a bounty hunter to track her down, and now your telling me that she's been at your manor this whole time?! Why do you delight in mocking me you pompous lackey?" Logan spoke sharply. Reaver stood and glared at his son.

"Watch your tongue boy! You may be the king but I am still your father. Firstly, she is no longer living with me. I granted her passage aboard my ship _"The Rose Maiden". _The girl is entitled to her freedom. Princess or not you need to at least grant her that much. Secondly, this bounty hunter that you speak of also dropped by after Victoria had left and tried to slit my throat. I of course would never allow that to happen to me, so I pulled one of my old hero moves on her, and your never going to belive this but-" Reaver was cut short by a small army of guards that Logan had summoned while Reaver was caught up in explaining the situation. The two nearest him grabbed his arms and immobilized him.

"I warned you, and yet you still did not abide by my wishes." The king spoke.

"Wishes? I saw her, I talked to her, I bonded to her, and more. What did I fail to do in "his majesties" eyes?" Reaver replied sourly.

"You allowed her, no assisted her in escaping from me. You knew that I was looking for her and yet you aided her getaway." Logan answered him.

"You act like she's a wanted criminal. Why will you not allow her to enjoy her life?"

"It would seem that I have given you too much power and leeway Reaver. I do believe that the time has come to deflate that massive ego of yours." The king threatened, ignoring his father's question.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Likewise my son, it would appear that I have made the same mistake as you." Reaver replied. The king glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You're a smart boy, figure it out." He nearest guard promptly punched him in his stomach. Reaver winced.

"If you are assuming that you would make a better king than I, you will soon be eating those words. Take him away!" Logan commanded.

"By the way, that bounty hunter that you hired turned out to be your mother. Turns out she's not dead after all." Reaver spoke as he was being led away. Logan glared down at his father.

"What do you mean she's still alive?! I hired a bounty hunter named the Maiden of Dread, not Connie!" The annoyed king roared.

"Quite, quite. But it's her given name, she's under some sort of spell by that warlock Xaiver, the one that I told you about when you were a lad, remember? Turns out that he's still alive too. I have your mother tied up to my bed upstairs if you care to go and see for yourself." Reaver explained. Logan cocked and eyebrow.

"It would seem that you've also gone mad, yet another reason to strip you of your power." Logan remarked.

"Is that so? I was under the impression that insanity was considered a fashion statement among the upper class elite. It certainly looks good on you." Reaver said with a laugh. A swift blow from the other guard silenced him

"I have heard enough if your foolery. Take him away, and send in my top elite guards, I need to send a ship out to find _"The Rose Maiden"_ and retrieve Victoria." Logan commanded. The guards then led Reaver away, and the door slammed shut behind them. The king looked again out the window. He pondered his fathers words.

"Perhaps I should go and check this matter out. At the very least I can free some poor woman that father is holding hostage."

Ben and Victoria wandered the empty streets of Bowerstone Market together. It had been a week since he and the lovely princess had began to date, and the two were enjoying every bit of it. He tried to remember the last woman that he had harbored such strong feelings for. It didn't surprise him when an image of his ex-girlfriend Page leapt to mind. _Ah, Page! You'll never know how much you meant to me. Not that you would probably even care..._ Ben snorted as they continued to walk down the bridge. The leader of the Bowerstone Resistance had always been too busy for him. It was late and the surface of the water looked almost black below them. Victoria looked out at the ocean, and as another Reaver Industries ship pulled free of the harbor, her heart ached, remembering him. She missed him and although it would be risky, she wanted to see her long lost father again.

"Tch, the privileged snob sure has his hands full." He scoffed. Victoria winced at his words. She still hadn't told him that Reaver was her father. It hurt her to hear the man she loved talking so badly about him.

"I heard that Reaver's not as bad as he seems." Victoria blurted.

"Yeah, if your a high class party girl with a nice rack." Ben replied coldly. He continued to walk down the grime covered steps that led to the docks, and Victoria followed him. Ben was greatly looking forward to manning Victoria's ship for her in the morning. While he had spent a good portion of his life on land, Ben was a decent mariner and a strong swimmer when the going got rough. As the couple walked along the harbor, Ben noticed a woman dressed in a factory worker uniform unloading crates from the ship. He had mentioned before to Victoria that going to the docks in Bowerstone might be a good place to hire a crew for their upcoming voyage. Ben put on his most charismatic smile and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know if there are any sailors available for hire?" The gruff woman groaned as she set down the heavy crate.

"No one is hiring in, or out, far as I know. Unless you wanna be the new tycoon ruler of Reaver Industries." Victoria piped up.

"Um, did you just say new tycoon ruler? What happened to Reaver?" She asked, worried about her father. Being around Page had taught Ben a very valuable lesson, that Reaver was a terrible man that took advantage of people to no end, mainly the very poor. Coming from a poor family himself, Ben had almost an instant hatred of the man. The couples opinions had never been as completely different as they were at this moment.

"Yup, King Logan just sacked him this mornin'. Said he's got him locked up in the royal dungeon, an that he's lookin' fer a good replacement." Victoria's eyes flew open.

"Somehow I just don't think that Ben Industries would have the same ring." Ben chuckled. The woman shrugged.

"Anyone would be better than that rich monster thats fer sure. Why last year alone he spent our raise money on a giant ship, The Rose Maiden. What a dumb name, I can't even afford me rent and that overpaid cad is buying giant ships to take trips on." The woman spat into the harbor.

"Excuse me, but have you ever even met Reaver? Who gave you the right to pass judgement on the man so harshly." Victoria snapped. Ben and the factory worker both stared at the angered princess, almost out of breath with shock.

"Um, sorry to chat and run, but my wife has been feeling a bit moody lately. See, she's pregnant and all, you know how it is." Ben talked fast as he pulled Victoria away from the confused woman.

"Wife?!" Victoria pulled her arm free and glared at Ben. "We've only been together a week!" The princess yelled as she broke away from her overprotective boyfriend.

"What got into you back there? You realize that being a Reaver fan in this neighborhood is suicide?!" Ben whispered aggressively to Victoria.

"Thank you very much, you've been very helpful! Newsflash Ben, I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

"Listen, seriously, what is your deal? Don't you realize that Reaver is by far the worst man that ever lived?" Victoria glared at him with her amber eyes.

"No, I guess I just don't see him that way." With that, the princess headed back towards Castle Fairfax, with Ben chasing after her.

Reaver made a face at the stale bread questionable beverage than had been served to him within the hour. He sat with his back against the cell wall. He had long ago pulled his hands free of the shackles that the guards had placed him in, but escaping the castle dungeon was going to be another matter entirely. He kept thinking about what a crazy couple of weeks it had been, and in his wild life that was quite a statement indeed. He sighed as he thought about his rebellious daughter, his power corrupted son, and his animalistic brainwashed wife. He looked up at the moon through the bars of the dank cell.

"What a family..." He said aloud. He tried to get some rest but found that sleep was impossible.

"Reaver?" A familiar voice from the window startled him. Reaver looked towards the window again and saw his daughter smiling in at him.

"Victoria?! What are you doing here? I told you to take my ship and leave town."

"I've heard Logan locked you up, and I came to rescue you." Victoria answered. "What happened anyway?"

"Never allow your child to have more political power than yourself, lets put it that way." Reaver replied dryly. Ben, who was listening the entire time came forward and reached his hand down into the cell.

"The names Ben Finn by the way, in case your interested." Reaver scoffed and turned away. Ben withdrew his outstretched hand. "Alright, you're clearly not in the mood for company. Hey, can you two do me a little favor?"

"Do I look like I am in any mood to grant a complete stranger a favor?" Reaver glared dangerously at Ben. "I'd pick my next words very carefully if I were you." Ben took a deep breath before answering.

"Its nothing really. Just, can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Ben looked from Victoria to Reaver.

"Victoria? Dear, will you please tell me why we came here at great risk of you being found?"

"Why does that concern you?" Reaver perked up.

"Well, seeing as she's my girlfriend, I would say that it concerns me a good bit actually." Ben retorted.

"I see." Reaver grinned evilly. "And are you aware of the fact that the pretty little thing that you call yours, is indeed MY daughter?" Ben jumped back, surprised by the news, but also a little intimidated by the dark look in Reaver's eyes. Ben turned away and gave Victoria an understanding look.

"So that's why you defended him like that down at the docks." He looked back at Reaver. "I had no idea...However I assure you sir, that I have only the most honorable of intentions for your daughter."

"Oh, don't call me sir! I'm not old or anything after all." Reaver huffed.

"But father, you told me that you were over 300 years old."

"Yes, but I certainly don't look it now do I?" Reaver replied. Ben crooked an eyebrow at the industrialists words. _I guess insanity does run in blue blood. _He smirked.

"I'm sorry, I just was trying to be respectful." Ben replied.

"Oh, come, come! I know your type very well Mr. Finn, and I can assure you that you are anything but respectful."

"For your daughter, I would be." Ben stated seriously. This only prompted sour laugher from Reaver.

"Oh! Now that is rich!" Ben had had quite enough of this. He turned and started to walk away pat Victoria and the sound of Reaver's taunting chortles. "Mr. Finn, I must apologize. It's just been such a long time since I had heard such trivial fooleries. But I dare say that I am in the mood to be serious again."

"What do I care?" Victoria shot her boyfriend a sharp glare before bringing out her cutlass. Slowly, and carefully, she sawed at the iron bars of the cell. At long last, they fell free. Reaver clambered out and embraced his little girl.

"Well, its certainly nice to be out of that dirty little abode. How are you my dear?" He asked,

"I'm good. I'm just glad your alright." Victoria hugged even tighter. Reaver stared at Ben.

"Likewise." Ben couldn't help but notice the dark glare in Reaver's eyes had never dissipated.


	13. Chapter 13

Connie pulled and chewed the ropes that bound her until she was exhausted. Troublesome growled and kept a watchful eye on her the whole while. The wolf was particularly on edge as she looked out the window across the expanse of Millfields. Her master was still not home. Her green eyes gleamed as the light of the moon kissed her sad face. The wolf knew that it was indeed Connie whom she was guarding, and she even detected the faint scent of her mate on Connie's black gown. Troublesome wondered why Connie did not remember her nor her master. She had always been nice and sweet to the wolf in the past, but now she yelled and spat at her whenever Troublesome would even come close. It was very confusing. Connie had almost chewed through the first of the ropes, and her jaw was sore from the effort. Then, with one final animalistic bite, the ropes around her wrists gave way at last. Troublesome stepped forward and growled a warning to Connie to remain in the bed. Connie ignored her and started to undo the ropes at her feet, which prompted Troublesome to rush up and bite her hand. Connie yelled again as the warm blood began to trickle from the bite wound. Then she glared at the wolf.

"That's it..." She snarled. Troublesome braced herself for the worst as she continued to bare her fangs and growl warnings at Connie. She had not wanted to bite her masters wife, but she had received strict orders to guard her and keep her in the bed by any means nessiary, and the loyal creature had never disobeyed her masters commands. Connie paid Troublesome no heed, instead she reached into her gown, by her bosoms an retrived a small balverine shaped trinket on a necklace. She brought the strange item to her lips and blew into an opening in creatures maw. A loud and strange animalistic call emanated from the whistle and it hurt Troublesomes' ears. BOOM! A loud crash came from the downstairs room and Troublesome anxiously rushed down to investigate, forgetting about Connie for a split second. Perhaps it was her master! But to the wolf's dismay, it was not. At the bottom of the steps, Troublesome found nothing at all. It was strange, but the wolf decided to return back to the chamber where Connie was. But Connie was now atop a sinister brown balverine. Troublesome growled at the monster, who roared with deafening ferocity before lunging out the nearest window with Connie in tow. When she reached the garden area below, Connie looked down at the beast and sighed contentedly.

"Prepare to head back to Master Xaiver's castle." Connie neutrally instructed the balverine, who grunted as Connie situated herself on top of the monsters back. Then, grabbing tightly ahold of its thick red mane, she gave a sharp tug. The monster roared defiance again before departing away. Troublesome watched helplessly as the two sprinted off, until they disappeared into the Silverpines wood.

"Victoria, I must admit, as ecstatic as I was to have you come to my rescue, I'm a tad perturbed that you didn't listen to what I told you. Weren't you supposed to get in touch with old Gus and get yourself out of here?" Reaver asked as he, Ben Finn, and Victoria headed back towards Millfields.

"Well, you see father, something kinda came up." Victoria wrapped her arm around Ben's face and smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh, I think I might be ill..." Reaver commented. He had yet to speak to or even look at the young man before him, and Ben couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy around the princesses father.

"Father!" Victoria yelled. "What's gotten into you?"

"Victoria, darling. It's nothing, I can assure you of that. Let's just keep pace, I really need to hurry home." Victoria shrugged, and continued walking, her arm wrapped around Ben's waist. Ben looked over his shoulder at her father. Reaver was shooting daggers at him. As they reached Bowerstone, Victoria looked over at the nearby blacksmith.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get some more ammo for my gun." She kissed Ben.

"Alright. I'll wait for you right here." Victoria smiled and headed inside the shop. Ben and Reaver were left alone for the moment.

"So tell me, Mr. Finn. You and my daughter, whats going on there then?" The intimidating industrialist asked the young rouge.

"She's a remarkable woman, and as I told you earlier, I have only the most sincere and honorable intentions for her." Ben replied defensively.

"And as I told _you_ earlier Mr. Finn, men like us do not know the meaning of the word, honor." Reaver glared at him, his green eyes blazing dangerously. "So tell me. What are your intentions with Victoria?"

"Reaver, I can't speak for you, but as far as I'm concerned, I DO know what honor is. I served my country for ten years now, ever since I was 15. I would do anything, even gladly die for this land, because I love it. But I will tell you this much. I love Victoria even more than Albion."

"Be that as it may, how do you know that you will still feel that way about her in the years to come?"

"You obviously have never been in love before." Reaver continued to glare at the youth before him. _You don't know me you little twerp! How are you to know what I feel?! _He thought as he remembered Connie, and how she had changed him.

"Those with very little knowledge of the world should refrain from speaking." Reaver snarled at Ben.

"Oh, and so I suppose just because I'm not a rich snob like yourself, you assume that I'm not intelligent?" Ben retorted.

"Actions speak louder than words my dear lad."

"What the hells that supposed to mean?!" Ben bristled.

"You speak so highly of honor, and of yourself. But if you love this land so very much, then how come your general gave you a dishonorable discharge?" Reaver's lips curled into a wicked smile. Ben was speechless, No one knew about that, save the men in his squad, and of course, the king. How did Reaver know about the young rogues private affairs.

"I don't know how you heard about that, but it's none of your damn business." Reaver leaned in close to Ben, until the young man could feel his hot breath upon his face. Reaver's eyes glowed with heroic blood and Ben found himself trapped in his gaze, unable to look away, unable to move.

"It is if you are sleeping with my little girl." Before he could answer, Ben heard Victoria shout his name. He looked behind him to see the princess walking over, a new case of bullets in her hand.

"I got them, let's get going." Victoria smiled at Ben. Then she looked at her father, who had a distinct frown upon his face. Ben didn't exactly look too happy either. "Did something happen between you two?" Victoria asked Ben.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing sweetheart. Your father and I were just getting to know each other."

"Well, that's good. Maybe then you'll see that my father isn't an aggressive maniac."

"Victoria, why don't you and Ben stay here. I have some important business back home, and I will be meeting up with you two later tomorrow." Reaver told her. Ben nudged the princess.

"He's basically saying that he wants to go get laid."

"No Mr. Finn, unlike you that is not all that I get together with people in order to accomplish." Reaver looked at his daughter. From her shocked expression, he was sure that he had been successful in sowing the first seeds of doubt. He had hated Ben from the moment the two had met, and was very sure that this man was the absolute last person that he ever wanted to see his daughter with. Maybe it was his overconfident attitude, or maybe it was the report that he had gotten from Logan, but whatever the case, Reaver just didn't like the man. _People shouldn't be that full of themselves, well, unless they are indeed yours truly._ Reaver mused, even though he knew that his thoughts were hypocritical.

"Alright. Ben, let's go back home." The princess commanded. Her mind was filled with worry regarding the young man's feelings for her. After all, she barely knew him, and what Reaver had stated was beginning to hit her hard. She had been little more than an acquaintance with Ben when the two had decided to sleep together. Victoria had just felt such a strong connection with him, he was a rogue like herself, and he was the first man to want her the way she was. But what if her father's words were indeed true? Then all of her feelings for Ben would have been in vain.

"Right behind you." Ben replied with a wink. Victoria smiled uneasily before whistling for Daisy to follow her.

"See you tomorrow my dear!" Reaver waved goodbye to the princess as she and her boyfriend headed off towards Bowerstone Old Town. "Hopefully you will have disposed of Mr. Finn by then..." He smirked as he watched his daughter head off towards the poorer part of soon as Ben had unlocked the door to his small house located in Bowerstone Old Town, Victoria walked ahead of him and huffed. Ben locked the door and watched as she stomped across the floor.

"Victoria, what's the matter?" Ben asked the princess. Victoria sat down in a worn chair, her arms crossed and a frown set on her face.

"Ben, we need to talk." Ben pulled up a chair and straddled his legs around it, and propping his elbows up on the back of the chair. His usual charismatic smile returned.

"I'm all ears."

"I need to know why you ran away from the army." The princess stated. Ben's eyes flew open, he hadn't expected her to ask such a serious question out of the blue like that. But his feelings for her were strong, and despite what Reaver had accused him of, Ben had only the deepest respect and love for Victoria.

"Alright. Since we're in a serious long-term relationship, I think that's an appropriate question. Truth is, I consorted with an enemy of the crown. Quite a bit actually."

"Who?"

"My ex-girlfriend. I helped her to secure inside information to help take down your brother." Ben replied. Victoria was shocked.

"You're- a traitor?!" She whispered, hardly believing her ears. While she hated the aristocracy and was angry with her brother for controlling her life, Victoria still loved him, and it infuriated her that Ben had helped a dangerous member of the resistance in their plans against her sibling. Victoria got to her feet and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?' Ben asked.

"I'm packing my bag and I'm leaving, that's where I'm going."

"Victoria! It's not what you think! I wasn't _trying_ to aid her, she found out on her own."

"I don't care Ben, that's not the point. The point is that you've been lying to me!" Victoria accused, tossing her shirt off and rummaging for another.

"I never lied to you!"

"You told me once that you loved your country. If you helped a rebel, then that was a complete lie."

"Victoria, it was an accident. Page only found out because we were a couple, I had no idea that she was going through my things."

"Or were you just to distracted to know." Victoria added as she redressed in a light brown pauper shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked as he took a step towards her.

"I'm talking about the fact that maybe if you hadn't have been so preoccupied with bedding her, then maybe you would have known that she was just using you to get to my brother. But what did I expect from you? Sex is the only thing that matters to you in a relationship!" Victoria screamed, remembering her fathers comment.

"Victora no, that's not true. Your father only said those things to get you to drop me. Can't you see that?" Ben cried.

"Oh, that's right. I had forgotten just how much you hate my family. First you help your criminal ex plot against Logan, and now you openly discriminate against my father. For your information, he was right!" She replied, putting on her mercenary jacket. Ben glared at her.

"Right about what exactly?"

"It's best not to consort with the lower classes." Victoria hissed as she picked up her bag. Ben couldn't belive what she was saying. It was true that he had helped Page, however foolish it had been, he had granted her access to his bag that held the royal reports he and the rest of his unit were assigned constantly. But Victoria didn't know the whole story. She didn't know how much he regretted it, nor what his foolish actions had ended up costing him. As Victoria turned to go, Ben embraced her tightly. The princess tried to break free, but Ben held onto her as though she were life itself.

"Let me go! Everything that you ever told me was a lie!" She accused as she struggled against his strong grip. Without warning, a flood of tears exited her brown eyes, as the realization of her harsh words hit her. Victoria struggled harder, not wanting Ben to see her crying. She pushed and squirmed, until Victoria tripped over a worn rug in her desperation. She and Ben tumbled atop his bed, knocking Victoria's satchel to the floor. Victoria locked eyes with the rogue, as more and more tears poured forth from her eyes. Ben continued to hold her tightly, rocking her.

"Victoria, I love you! I love you..." He spoke to her over and over as she wept bitterly. "And I'm not about to let the best thing that has ever happened to me just walk out of my life. No matter what, I _will_ earn your trust again, and I _will_ prove to you that I deserve it." Ben felt her body soften, and he let his grasp loosen around her body. The moment he did so however, Victoria snapped out of her ruse and broke free.

"No! I will never trust you again!" She yelled.

"Victoria, please, give me another chance." As Ben reached out his hand to her, the princess answered him with a harsh slap.

"You don't deserve one. Your nothing but a playboy and a traitor as far as I'm concerned." Before Ben could react, Victoria grabbed her bag from off the floor and ran down the stairs and out into the street. She was going to get as far away as she possibly could from the man that had just broken her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that evening, Victoria arrived in Industrial, and she slowly approached the man at the back of the tavern. She was sure that he was the man who Reaver had told her to look for at the tavern there. Without Ben, Victoria had decided to go back to her original plan of sailing her ship to Westcliff. The red-haired man was drinking a whiskey at the very back of the tavern. As the princess approached him, he looked up at her with blue eyes.

"What do ya want?" He asked grumpily.

"Are you Gustavan?" Victoria asked him. The man eyed her and then snorted.

"Aye. And who might you be?" He asked. Victoria slid Gustavan the paper that Reaver had given her. Gustavan opened it up, and as he did so, his eyes widened.

"What can I do for ye then?" He asked with a surprising shift in attitude. Victoria sat down and began to explain her situation. Gustavan nodded as she finished summing it up.

"I see. So ye want ta set sail and get your own thing goin' aye?"

"Yes that's the gist of it." Victoria answered. Gustavan took the folded piece of paper and tucked it carefully away in his jacket pocket. "Can you help me? I have a ship and everything. I just need someone to sail it for me." Victoria continued.

"I be one of the finest sailors in Albion. Me father taught me and his father taught him. I'd be honored to count meself among yer crew." Gustavan replied happily. Victoria smiled. This time, she was getting out of here once and for all. By the time morning had come, an impatient Victoria and her new shipmate were loading crates and readying _"The Rose Maiden"_ for departure. The ship that the princesses father had given her, was by far the biggest and most beautiful ship that Victoria had ever seen. It was a large cherry wood ship, and the insides were mahogany and maple. There were roses carved into the inner walls, and red velvet curtains and matching crimson silk sheets in the captain's quarters. There were five other large cabins on the ship, one was the ships larder, the crates that Gustavan had with him contained food to stock it. The other rooms were bedchambers. Victoria was concerned at first that such a huge ship wouldn't even float, but Gustavan had reassured her otherwise. Now if he could just get the ship in motion.

"Is everything ready yet Gustavan? We were supposed to leave last night!"

"Patience there missy! Preparations take time, especially ye'll be away fer a long time." Gustavan snapped. "Oh, and by the way, ye can just call me Gus lassie."

"Fine by me." She replied, as she walked back down towards the tavern. Victoria decided that he did have a good point, and decided to just wait inside until he was ready to set sail. Daisy followed her mistress and as Victoria sat at one of the tables, the canine put her paws upon the table, and kissed her face. Victoria kissed her back and started to pet her.

"Yesh, we are going on a big trip Daisy! Yesh we are! Yesh we are!" Victoria talked baby talk to the dog, who thumped her tail against the floorboards with glee written on her face. Victoria usually didn't act so silly, especially in public, but she was doing everything that she could to take her mind off of the night before. The fact that she was in the same area where she had first met Ben did nothing to lighten her heavy heart. Even though Ben had asked her to move in with him, after just barely meeting was a warning sign that he only wanted to sleep with her, Victoria had still somehow believed that he had loved her. Now, after hearing that he was a traitor, as well as her father's comment about him only wanting to be around women to bed them, Victoria felt as if her heart had been crunched in half. She motioned for a bar wench and ordered a beer, which she sipped upon while she waited for her crew to be assembled. _Pretty soon I'll be out of here and I'll never have to think about you again. _She thought though a slurp of the bitter beverage. Within the hour, Gustavan emerged in the room.

"Excuse me Victoria? We're ready luv. Me crew has just arrived." He explained. Victoria sat up and nodded.

"Ok."

"Have ya thought of a first destination yet?" Gustavan asked.

"Westcliff. I wanna enter the Crucible."

"Aye. Westcliff it is then luv." Gustavan turned and exited the door, and Victoria followed him. Gustavan and Victoria went atop the ship, and the princess began to introduce herself to the six men that would be sailing with her.

"Hello, I'm Victoria Remswood. I am your captain aboard_ "The Rose Maiden". _We are about to set sail to Westcliff, Are there any questions?" Victoria asked. The six men shook their heads. Gustavan just laughed.

"I showed them that letter you gave me. They'll do anything for you now!"

"What did that letter even say?" Victoria questioned the contents of a letter that could commend such respect. Gustavan just smiled.

"Pirates be a more noble breed than they be gettin' credit fer. Lets jist say that yer father and me own father go back a long ways. They were practically brothers. That makes you and I cousins in those thar terms." Gustavan explained.

"But what of your men? How does it affect them?" Victoria asked. Gustavan smiled again through his crooked yellow teeth.

"Lets jist say, yer old man's reputation precedes him."

Victoria awoke the next morning to the sound of the magnificent wooden ship rocking and swaying out in the open ocean. She got up, only to fall again, not very used to being aboard a ship. Her crew including Gustavan, and the six other men, named Jordan, Norman, Daniel, Seth, Ron, and William, were still on their way to the Crucible in Westcliff. Victoria stood again, and this time, she succeeded and walked carefully over to the window of her cabin and gazed out into the nautical view that awaited her. There were dolphins playing in the surf, and elegant pelicans flew by in a V-shaped formation. A few lone seagulls dived and swooped into the choppy blue waters in search of fish.

"Wow, I'd never get a view like this back home, that's for sure." Victoria spoke to herself, mesmerized by the sea, abundant in action and life. She must have watched the ocean for at least 20 minutes before deciding it was time to get on deck and greet her crew. She hurriedly got dressed and brushed and tied her hair, same as always. Daisy was just starting to stir by the time she had finished. Victoria decided to let her sleep in, and then proceeded to climb the short flight of wooden stairs to the deck. Victoria swung the door open and was immediately greeted by the rest of her crew. Gustavan was at the wheel of _"The Rose Maiden" _and just simply smiled upon eyeing her. Jordan was chatting with Seth, a tall well muscled man in his late 30's. The men all looked over to where Victoria had just presented herself and cheered.

"Yay! The great captain finally awakens!" Jordan joked. Victoria just smiled.

"Hah, very funny." She replied. She strode towards Jordan and Seth, a look of adventure on her face. The rest of the men came over to where she was standing and greeted her.

"Mornin' Victoria!" Greeted William. "Did ye sleep well then?" Asked Norman. "Looking mor alert today than a rabid jellyfish!" Commented Ron. Gustavan himself called down a brief hello as well.

"How are ye today Victoria?" The red-haired man asked, his bushy beard and flashing blue eyes always made him look both intimidating and powerful.

"Yes, and how are all of you?" She asked the whole crew. They all smiled and nodded, with no complaints. Everything was going so well. She was really going to make her dream a reality this time!

"Hey Gus!" She yelled to him. Gustavan looked down at her with his piercing glare.

"Oi luv?" He called back.

"How much progress have we made? How soon until we reach Westcliff?" Victoria asked. Gustavan looked up to the sky out of habit and then back to Victoria.

"We should be there in about three more days. Have patience, you'll get there." He replied. Victoria looked back at the sea, there was a whale spouting in the far distance. Victoria watched the giant as it dove back into the depths, leaving a huge splash of brine in wake of its enormas tail. Seth came over and stood beside her.

"Is this really better than being in the castle all day long?" He asked. Victoria smiled.

"Yeah, it really is..." She felt so elated, and yet, she had a feeling of loss too. Everywhere she looked, she couldn't help but think of Ben, and she missed him. Deep down, she couldn't shake the fact that his words were indeed true. Victoria then realized that Ben had loved her, with all of his heart. The very thought made her feel overwhelmed with guilt, and so she decided to put it out of her head for a while. She turned to look at Seth as she noticed that the sailor was staring down at her.

"Victoria? Are you scared to fight in the Crucible?" He asked concerned. Victoria thought about it for a moment.

"I guess it just runs in the family. My mother did it, and she was younger than me when she did." Victoria replied.

"Your so brave." Victoria blushed wildly at the compliment.

"Well...I...you know..." She started, but was interrupted by Daisy, who came bounding through the cabin door and tackled her mistress as if to say: "Why did you leave me all alone in that room?"

"Sorry I left you there girl, you just looked so comfy." Victoria replied. Daisy barked a happy bark and lapped her mistresses face some more. Victoria patted and wrestled her wolfdog on the deck for a while, laughing the whole time. Jordan walked by, watching them play.

"Good morning Daisy! Your even more lazy than your owner." He jeered at Victoria.

"Whatever. If you ask me, Daisy's the smart one. I should have slept in longer." Victoria stated with a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria sat up in her bed, skimming through the diary her father had lent her. There was much in there that interested her. Her father had kept a daily record of his and her mothers relationship. One day they would be out for a walk in the woods, another they would be aboard his ship just enjoying the day. Not a single day seemed to go by without some sweet memory taking place. Victoria smiled as she continued to read the book. The diary went on for a good 13 years, before suddenly ending abruptly. Victoria looked at the last page confused.

"I wonder why it ends here?" She asked aloud to Daisy, who was already asleep at the far corner of the bed. She searched the cover for more clues, and found one. A small and barely legible sentence. It read: "The Rouge and the Lady". Victoria looked puzzled at the title.

"Where have I heard that before?" She muttered. Just then, she heard some scuffling outside her door. _It's probably just mice._ She thought as she plopped down upon her pillow, startling Daisy awake. Strangely, Daisy got up and went to the cabin door. She sniffed it and then growled in a low aggressive tone.

"It's just mice girl, go back to sleep already." As soon as she had spoken, the door swung open, and it wasn't vermin. It was two of her crew members, Ron and William. They approached Victoria in an intimidating manner. Victoria eyed then warily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is _my_ cabin, get out!" Victoria yelled as the two men continued to advance on her. Daisy continued to growl fiercely, until Ron kicked her in the ribs. The wolfdog let out a painful yelp and then lay pitifully on the floorboards.

"Daisy! What the hell did you do that for?!" Victoria continued to yell. All too late, she reached for her cutlass, but the men were already upon her, dragging her away. She fought and kicked, but the two strong men easily carried her up to the deck, where Victoria saw Gustavan tied to the mast. The two men did the same to her.

"Mutney..." Victoria muttered.

"Not quite luv, more like, they be kidnappen' ye." Gustavan spoke up.

"But why? And why are you tied up too?" She asked him. Gustavan growled under his breath.

"Now that part be a backstab. Me men turned on me the second they found out who ye were." He explained. Victoria looked around angrily at the pirates. Seth, who was brandishing a rather nasty-looking old cutlass, came walking over to the mast that held the two captives. He grinned down at Victoria, looking mighty proud of himself.

"Why ol Captain Dread must be looking out fer me, cus look at the huge haul I just caught in me net!" Seth wheezed.

"You better let Gus and I go, or else you'll regret it!" She threatened.

"Oooh, I didn't know that ye was a couple. Well don't worry, I won't hurt yer boyfriend." The crew erupted into laughter. "Course, I could just keep ye for meself. What do you have ta say ta that Victoria?" Seth asked her. The princess spat in his face.

"Drop dead." She hissed. Seth's amusing gaze melted into a dangerous frown. He raised his cutlass at her. Victoria's eyes widened and she prepared herself for the worst.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." William piped up. Seth stopped and looked at his mate.

"She's the princess Seth. How are we gonna git the gold from the ransom if she's dead?" Seth wiped the spat from his cheek and leaned in closer until his face and Victoria's face were inches apart. Victoria could smell rotten fish on his breath.

"He's got a point. But, if yer brother doesn't pay up, I'll rip yer liver out and feed it to the mutt."

"That's not a very wise thing to do Seth." Victoria replied.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because my father is a pirate too. He'll come and save me, and make you guys suffer." Victoria stated. Seth looked back at the other pirates and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Victoria asked annoyed. Seth straightened his back and glared at her.

"Every pirate on the seven seas knows that ol' Reaver hung up his cutlass more than 30 years ago, when he fell fer yer mum." Seth replied. Victoria winced. It was true, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, her father wasn't coming to save her. No one was.

"Anyways, yer big brother will pay a handsome reward fer ye- espessialy if he ever wants ta see ye again." He poked the cutlass up into Victoria's neck. She yelped at the unexpected prick as blood trickled down onto her blouse.

"The king will have yer heads if ye even think about pullen a stunt like that! How are ye even gonna go about a ransom Seth? We're out at sea." Gustavan asked. His answer was a hard glare from Seth and a kick in the crotch from William. Gustavan winced as Seth continued to pace.

"Like I'd listen ta the son of the most half-assed pirate ta ever live? Yer old man made his money selling fake letters ta people. Some pirate." Seth smirked. The rest of the crew laughed again. Victoria pulled harder on the ropes.

"How are you going to go about it then? He has a point you know. How is Logan going to be able to send a ransom all the way out to the middle of the ocean? Besides, he doesn't care if I'm dead. He threatened to kill me himself." Victoria added. Seth looked at the ominous dark storm clouds that seemed to circle the ship.

"He'll pay up." Was his only reply. Victoria felt awful, remembering the night in the ballroom when her brother and her had had their absolute worst ever falling out. She regretted it with all of her heart, and she prayed and hoped that Logan did too. The storm clouds continued to form dark black swirls around _The Rose Maiden, _and now, everyone was looking at them with a mix of worry and confusion. They were not normal storm clouds, and there were no thunder clashes in the distance. Seth was also growing visibly more ill at ease. He looked up to the crow's nest and yelled for Norman, who was keeping watch.

"What do ye see Norman? Is there a storm on the way?" He asked. Norman looked down at Seth and called back.

"I don't really know. It's not like any storm I've ever seen before."

"Where the hells Westcliff?" He asked aloud. Suddenly, Daniel rushed down from the wheel of the ship. A look of cold fear and dread covered his face.

"Seth! Westcliff, its...its..." Daniel stammered. Seth shoved him aside and rushed to the wheel. To his horror, he saw Westcliff coming into view. But it was not like it had been even a year ago when Seth and Ron had last been there. It was completely engulfed in marsh, and everything, from the once proud Crucible, all the way to the dreaded Howling Halls, was covered in a dank, murky mist. What was even more disturbing was the fact that no people were anywhere around the place. Except for the few haunting remains of tattered corpses scattered around the mire, the whole of Westcliff was desolate and empty. Seth's eyes widened as he saw a man running madly towards his approaching ship. The man looked to be half-crazy and was clothed in torn rags. He called to the men on board.

"Stop, please, take me with you and let's get outta here!" The man yelled hysterically. Seth looked down at him and called.

"What the hell happened here?"

"No one really knows. But it happened this morning, and so fast too. Everyone was so happy, enjoying the day. Then, it came, and and..." The man started to laugh and cry all at once in an insane scream. Seth watched him, until the mans display was cut short abruptly by a thunder-clap of black. A pillar of dark smoke rose forth from the ground and engulfed the man whole, and the mans cries were no more. In his place stood a tall figure in a black hood. The figure stood motionless until Seth called to it.

"You there! Who are ye?" Seth demanded from the cloaked figure. The hood that obscured the figures face fell away, to reveal a tanned man with an arcane tatoo on his cheek and gleaming red eyes.

"Seth. You have my thanks for bringing me Victoria Remswood." The man spoke in a deep voice. Seth looked at him bewildered.

"H-How did ye know me name?" He asked. The hooded man simply smiled and reached into the muck, revealing the bones of a small child. He broke free the childs ribcage, and one of the topmost ribs. Then, in a blur of dark energy, he hurled the rib straight at Seth, piercing his heart. The hooded man the levitated up to the ship, and as he passed the other crew members, his black energy engulfed and suffocated them in his wake. He approached the mast where Victoria and Gustavan stood tied. He bent over and examined Victoria, before grinning a dark smile.

"So your his daughter. Yes, you have the same fire in your eyes. The very same." The mans chuckle made a noise like bones being ground into powder. Victoria locked eyes as fearlessly as she could with the strange man.

"Who are you? What's happened to Westcliff?" She looked around restlessly at the destroyed town.

"Let's just call it my specialty. I see you have your fathers recklessness and your mothers optimism. A dangerous mix that is my dear." The man added. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Xaiver. I own most of the known parts of Albion, which I have transformed into this lovely little dark mire, and I am a master at the black arts. You are Madam Victoria Remswood." He replied. Victoria was taken aback by his words.

"How do you know all that?" Xaiver smirked.

"All will be explained in time." With that, the princess blacked out.

Victoria awoke in a small room, chained to the wall. Gustavan and Daisy were nowhere to be seen. Victoria suddenly recalled the kidnapping, and the strange man that had saved them, only to kidnap her for himself. Victoria hoped with all her heart that Gustavan and her dog were somewhere still alive and safe, although that was beginning to seem more unlikely by the passing minute. She wondered what fate awaited her here. Did the strange man in the black hood wish to get a ransom off of her too? Or was it something else? He did know of her family, and even her full name, without ever meeting her. Victoria had heard about will users, magicians and wizards, witches and spell weavers. They came in black magic, white magic and plenty of shades of grey, but they all had one thing in common: they all could read minds. Victoria was now seriously considering that this man was indeed, a will user. Either that or a spy. No matter what he was, she was chained to a wall and she was in danger. The cell door creaked open, startling Victoria. The same hooded man walked into her cell. He removed the hood which had concealed his face.

"You! What are you planning to do to me?" Victoria yelled at the man.

"I am not planning on _doing_ anything to you my dear. In fact, I want you to do something for me." Xaiver replied. Victoria looked around the cell frantically. Xaiver laughed in his throat.

"Looking for something?" He asked. Victoria looked him in the eyes. They were red and very frightening to look at, but she was feeling bold and was worried about Gustavan and Daisy.

"Where is my friend, and where is my dog?" She asked, worried at what the answer might be.

"They managed to escape."

"Some warlock you must be. Don't you know that having witnesses to your crimes is a bad thing?" Victoria jeered. Xaiver continued to smile, which made her a little uneasy.

"All part of my plan. Your brother is looking for you."

"Duh. Everyone in Albion knows that. He does this every time I've run away."

"But you have never made it this long or this far have you?" Xavier pointed out. Victoria looked away.

"No." She replied embarrassed.

"Which is exactly why your pitiful friends were granted leave from my malevolent domain. They will no doubt run to warn the local authorities that you have been kidnapped, whom in turn will alert your brother, the king." Xaiver explained.

"And why exactly are you happy about this?" Victoira asked.

"Because that is the basis of what we call a trap. I have you, I have your mother, now all I need is your big brother and your father, whom is undoubtably on his way to rescue you and your mother as we speak. Trying to prevent me from slaughtering his family again no doubt..." Victoria's eyes widened.

"Are you nuts?! My mothers been dead 16 years now, and my brother would never come looking for me himself, he's far to spoiled and full of himself." Victoria answered.

"He gets that part from your daddy."

"And what about him? What do you mean that you slaughtered his family? Did he have a wife before mother or something? Do I have a sibling that you killed? Honestly, what the hell is going on here?!" Victoria added. Xaiver made a gurgling noise which Victoria could only imagine was supposed to be a laugh, as he turned his back to her.

"You don't know anything about this whole thing do you?"

"Not really, and when you get arrested and hung and I'm going to be laughing. All Logan has do to is alert the guards in Westcliff and-"

"Silly girl. Did you really think that we were still in Westcliff? Take a look outside." Xaiver opened the black curtains of the cell and Victoria was shocked by what she saw. She hadn't been in a cell at all, but with the dark lighting and all the chains, she couldn't have been the wiser. What she had really been looking at was a huge dining room, complete with a long dining table, and a stove. Everything was made of either dark black wood or obsidian stone. Save the candles licking hungrily at the cold black stone walls with their purple and bluish flames. Xaiver watched as she continued to take in her surroundings.

"Welcome to Obsidian Keep. My domain, all of it. Feast your eyes on my land, on my country, and on my world." Xaiver motioned to the window. Thick black lines of energy whipped around the chains that held Victoria, causing her to cry out in shock. They ate away at the heavy chains, freeing her as they dropped. The hollowness of the room became clear as the chains hit the floor with a loud clang. Victoria stood and made her way to the window, a little unsure as to why her kidnapper had freed her. She looked out the window and saw the lands that Xaiver had told her about. They went on for as far as her eyes could see: eerie empty marsh, full of dead trees and destroyed buildings. There were no signs of life as far as Victoria could tell. Xaiver stared out over the vastness of his kingdom and smiled at her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked her.

"No. Its just like Westcliff, ugly and creepy. Did you do all this too?" She asked.

"This was, shall we say my first undertaking. This land used to be a quaint little farming community, full of life, laughter, and beauty. I put an end to that. With the help of your father that is."

"That's impossible. My father would never help you to do something like this! He's an inventor, and industrialist, an instrument of progress and change. This is just mindless destruction." Victoria was insulted at what she was hearing.

"Indeed it is...From here I took Bloodstone, and from there, I wrapped my evil around the sea of dread, which came to Westcliff. My empire continues to grow and to thrive, and one day, it shall cover all of Albion, and then the world." Victoria looked up at him.

"Why? What would a man with dreams as dark as yours want with me and my family?! I don't understand." She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, sit pretty and wait for the show to begin." Xaiver started to dissipate into a thick black fog. His words of hatred and evil angered Victoria. Why would he do something that evil? And why was he capturing her family? And about her mother, she had been dead for so long, yet Xaiver acted like she was alive and well. From behind her, Victoria heard the door unlock. She spun around and locked eyes with a nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

Before too long, Reaver stood outside of his manor. Although the mischievous young man who was dating his beautiful daughter had been exactly right, he would have never admitted it. For the past week he had been charming and loving a long-haired noble who lived down the street from him, named Jezzabell. Even though he knew that he had Connie back, she was still brainwashed, and old habits tended to die hard for Reaver. It had been a week since he had seen Victoria, and he felt a tad guilty for not following through to show up the day after like he had told her. But his activities with the dark-haired Jezzabell had kept him distracted, and furthermore, Reaver had no wish to see that Ben Finn character again. _What does she see in that runt? Even if she did denounce her crown and title, my little girl could still do better than that!_ He murmured as he pulled out a small golden key and unlocked the door to his home. Troublesome frantically jumped forth in such an unexpected manner, that Reaver pulled his pistol out of reflex. He had it aimed and cocked and only Troublesome's pitiful plea snapped him out of his blood lust, and prevented the shot that would have ended her life.

"Troublesome! I could have killed you, what are you doing downstairs?! I told you to guard Connie!" He let the wolf feel a knock from his cane. Troublesome in turn put her tail between her legs and whined. Reaver couldn't figure it out, Troublesome was usually so obedient. But then he noticed the shards of broken glass at his feet. Reaver looked upwards and saw that they were from one of the upstairs windows. He rushed into the house and ran up the stairs to the bedchamber where he had carefully tied up Connie. But she was nowhere to be seen. Troublesome offered another whimper and Reaver realized now just why the wolf had been acting so out of character. He almost felt bad now for whacking her. But not quite.

"Where did she go?" He demanded from his pet, as he continued to stare in disbelief at the chewed ropes that were still tied to his bedposts.

"To Obsidian Keep." Came a voice from the darkened hallway. Reaver pulled his pistol and whirled around to the source of the voice. He saw before him an older man with white hair that was midlength and flowed in waves down to his shoulders. A matching long white beard and moustache covered most of his face. He was dressed in a red and white robe, which had many satchels and gems attached to it. In his wrinkled hand, he held up one of the gems from his belt. It was glowing black. His green eyes seemed to sparkle and smile, even though he was frowning.

"Obsidian Keep? What's that?" Reaver asked, more concerned about where Connie was than the fact that there was a strange man inside his prized home. The old man stared long and hard at Reaver before speaking in a gravely, yet jolly voice.

"It's a dark and malevolent castle whose homeland seems to grow bigger and more sinister every year. Its located at the far end of the kingdom. Very dangerous place that is." Reaver felt a cold wave of dread run down his spine. The far end of Albion, that was where Wraithmarsh was. He hadn't ever wanted to go back there, but now it looked like he was going to have to.

"Yes...and who are you, exactly?" Reaver asked, again raising his pistol at the intruder.

"The names Axel. Pleasure to meet you Reaver."

"How did you know my name?" Reaver asked the man. Axel just smiled.

"I'm a Will user.I can read minds you know." The old man's eyes continued to gleam.

"Oh, well I should have guessed with all the dangly pretty things on your belt there." Reaver added with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm. I've actually come to assist you." Axel commented with a wheeze.

"Assist me? In what?"

"Finding your wife."

"I don't need any such help."

"Oh I can see that. You skill users are all alike. So full of yourselves, so vain, so unable to admit defeat." Axel chuckled.

"Watch your tounge old man or I'll take it." Reaver snapped annoyed.

"Yup you really are a blunt one. I heard that Reaver had more of a colorful personality. Why so dull?"

"I don't feel like discussing it thank you very much." Reaver began to pace his bedroom.

"Alright, if you're going to be nasty about it, then I'll just leave. Maybe then you can explain to your son why both his mother AND his sister are gone." Reaver grumbled reluctantly, remembering that Xaiver held Connie prisoner, and was after Victoria now. As much as it would hurt his pride, he knew that he stood no chace of defeating the warlock without a will user by his side.

"Yes, yes, alright! My apologies. You're a will user, and I could use your help in finding my wife and saving my daughter." Axel yawned loudly and then laid down upon the bed.

"I'm feeling a bit too tired now. Perhaps tomorrow." Reaver turned and glared at the old man resting atop his bed as if nothing important was happening. Never mind the fact that he was in intruding in Reaver's home, or the fact that only he seemed to know of a way to save the industrialists family. Those things seemed to matter not to the ancient.

"Do you simply delight in taunting me? My daughter is in trouble, as is my wife." Reaver explained. Axel just shrugged.

"You're an ex-pirate. I'm sure that once you head out to sea, you'll find your wife eventually." Reaver raced over and grabbed him.

"I don't have that kind of time! Listen, you speak of a place out in Wraithmarsh called Obsidian Keep, so you must also know about a warlock named Xaiver correct?" Reaver asked. Axel's eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" He asked coldly.

"He has my wife under a spell, and he wants my daughter too. If you're a will user surely you must know about how evil and powerful he is, and why I cannot allow that to happen. I would rather die than let that happen, do you understand?" Reaver explained.

"Then kill yourself. You still have your pistol on you do you not?" Axel replied sourly. Reaver's green eyes gleamed as that of a cats, and he took out the gun and pointed it directly at his head. Axel looked up concerned as Reaver's thin finger cocked the hammer in place and then pulled the trigger.

"NO! I was only-" Axel lunged forward to try and undo his words, but soon found that it was unnecessary. The bullet exited the pistol at point-blank range, but then slammed hard against a sinister wall of dark energy, which protected Reaver from his own suicide attempt. As the bullet clicked across the marble floor, Axel let out a sigh of relief and sat back down again, although he was extremely curious about what he had just witnessed. Reaver slowly put the gun away. He had a look of sadness and a small smile on his lips.

"If it were only that easy...I would have done it 20 years ago..." Reaver looked blankly ahead, remembering the tragic night that Connie had died.

"How, did you do that? I have never seen that spell before." Axel asked.

"It's not a spell, it's a curse. For centuries, I was Xaiver's lackey, unknowingly. My inability to die or be killed stems from that very dark piece of my history. He needed me alive." Reaver explained. The way that he spoke made the old will user think hard, and then without warning, Axel stood up and stroked his beard.

"I am a user of white magic and I have long been Xaiver's enemy that regard. There is not a will user alive that is a fair match for him, save me." Axel replied slowly. Reaver was both shocked and relieved by the words.

"You are truly as powerful as Xaiver?!" Reaver asked the old man.

"That is the truth." He replied. Reaver scoffed. Axel looked at him, perturbed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just that you don't really look the part. You look like nothing but an old heap of ancient bones in a dress to me, no offence." Reaver replied.

"I don't really look the part now do I? I guess I'll just have to show you then." The old man replied. Axel walked over to the window and stood directly below the light of the moon. He closed his eyes and began to chant some sort of ancient sounding tune. He squeezed his eyes tighter and tighter as Reaver watched in awe. Using will was the one thing that he had not done in his long and full life and would and could never do. He had an unspoken respect for will users because of this. Axel continued to chant as thick sweat poured down his brow. The will user seemed to glow and the words from his lips became almost seeable to Reaver as they flowed forth from that unseen place in the ancient ones soul. Finally, Axel fell away from the spell, and a sheer white light engulfed the two men. Reaver closed his eyes as the spell took effect. A moment later, Reaver felt his feet sink into the soppy wet ground. He knew the smell, the mixture of rotting earth and stagnant water. When he opened them again, Reaver gasped in disbelief coupled with frozen terror. He was in Wraithmarsh. Reaver tried hard to make his feelings invisible, but in the presence of a will user, he knew that unless he ceased to think, that was useless. The two men began to make the long lonesome trek up to Obsidian Keep. Axel led and Reaver followed cautiously keeping watch for any of the various creatures known to pollute the area. On they walked, past the lonesome bridge and the old windmill, and into the area known to outsiders as the drowned farm, although Reaver knew it as something very different. As they passed his old home, Reaver could see the Shadow Court in the distance and was shocked at how big the place had grown over the last 36 years. Reaver started to run towards the foreboding castle.

"I need to get there. Xaiver has gone too far this time." Axel stopped him in his tracks with a freeze movement spell.

"What are you-" Reaver started.

"You can't kill him, not even I can. A power such as the one that Xaiver possesses can only be halted, and never completely stopped. He will be in this world forever." Axel explained.

"No, I have to kill him!" Reaver roared as his memories came flooding back. Oakvale. Camillia and Opal. And now Connie and Victoria. No, he could never allow that to happen again. He fought hard to break free of the spell, but it was useless.

"Let me go, damn you!" Axel thrust Reaver down and then stared into his green eyes.

"You need to hear this before you proceed. If you continue to charge blindly ahead, you will be a greater fool than you were the day that you first trusted that monster." Axel's voice was strict but calming at the same time. Reaver decided to listen.

"Alright. What do you want old man?" He replied reluctantly. Axel dropped the spell from him, and it scattered off into all corners of the marsh, like frightened mice.

"There is only one way to save your family." Axel began.

"How? How do I stop Xaiver, if he cannot be killed?" Reaver asked impatiently. Axel handed him a small book of incantations. Reaver skimmed through the pages which were thick with ancient letters of what all he could tell were from some sort of dead language. He handed the book back to Axel, who took it slowly with a puzzled look.

"You don't want to save them then?" Axel asked confused.

"Of course I do!" Reaver yelled.

"Then I take it that you cannot read it." Reaver looked away.

"No." He muttered under his breath. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not too keen on being back in Wraithmarsh either." Axel nodded and sighed heavily.

"It's because of what you were part of is it not? You are afraid of losing your family again aren't you?" Reaver answered him with only silence. The elder moved closer and then placed a hand on Reaver's shoulder.

"There is good inside of you, despite what you think."

"No there isn't. Not since Connie."

"Regardless of what you might think, you've been acting like your old self since you met up with your daughter. This I know." Axel stated. Reaver's eyes seemed to grin back at the words.

"Perhaps I have."

"I will help you. I will say the spell that will trap him here," Axel patted the book, "hopefully forever, but these days you never know." Reaver looked up at him.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me." Reaver asked. Axel smiled again, a look of mild pity on his face.

"She never told you did she?"

"Who?"

"Your mother, did she never mention my name Victor?"

"No."

"I was a friend of your fathers. We both apprenticed at the same guild for centuries. He was a will user as well, and when your mother gave birth to you, he told me that he had seen a vision. He announced with great pride, that the greatest skill user of all time had just been born." Reaver stepped back as if he had seen a ghost. It was indeed possible, he had never met his father because his mother had been a prostitute.

"My father was a mage? But I am the Hero of Skill, not a will user. I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain. All we know is that a hero is required for a chance at creating another hero. But as for the new heros abilities, well that parts kind of a grab bag." Axel winked. He was amazed at Reaver's lack of surprise.

"Why were you not amazed by my news?" Reaver chuckled.

"I've been alive for over 300 years, my wife died in my arms and then tried to kill me two weeks ago, my daughter is as headstrong and reckless as I, and I hate animals but have a pet wolf. Not much surprises me anymore. I grow tired of this world, just as everyone else does." Reaver explained.

"Lets get going. Are you ready to save her?"

"Yes. Just let me do something first." Reaver replied and headed back around to the front yard of his old home. There, he fell to his knees before two large rocks. Anyone else would have just seen them for what they were, but to Reaver, they were something far more important.

"Cammilia, and Opal. I am so sorry for what I have done. You were both taken from me, because I foolishly trusted a friend, who turned out to be a very evil and dangerous enemy. He killed you both in cold blood and made me watch. I swear to both of you, I will NOT allow that same thing to happen to Connie and Victoria. I, Victor Ashfield, give you my most solemn oath." Reaver rose to his feet and turned to Axel. Axel looked into Reaver's eyes and was alerted when he saw nothing.

"Let's go. This nightmare ends today." With that, the two men entered the front door of the great castle.


	17. Chapter 17

The king sat in the war room, a goblet of the finest red in one hand and a book on swords in the other. He was awaiting Walter for any news on Victoria. The old man was late reporting in, so the King continued to sip his wine and wait.

"Victoria, where could you be by now?" Logan shuddered at the thought of all that could happen to her out at sea. The nerve of Reaver giving her that ship! He should have known better. But then again, he did have a point. Victoria was a grown woman, and like it or not, Logan could not keep her from the dangerous outside world. She needed to be free. The king sighed and then reached for and rang a small silver bell that was atop his end table. Two guards rushed into the war room and bowed before him.

"My lord?" They asked in unison.

"Bring me Reaver. I wish to speak to him." The king commanded. The guards bowed and left the room. From behind them came Walter, out of breath and a look of horror on his bearded face.

"Your majesty!" Walter cried. Logan carefully set his book down upon the end table and looked up.

"What is it? Any news on my sister?"

"No, and the guards that you sent to Millfields found nothing. There was no one at all in that house." Walter explained.

"So he has gone crazy..." Logan chuckled.

"Who your majesty?"

"Oh? No one. Is that all the news that you bring me?" The king asked.

"No, there is more..." Walter started, but was quickly interrupted by the two guards he had sent to release Reaver who came bursting into the room.

"My lord! The prisoner, he's gone!" They yelled. Logan sat up in his chair.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?! That cell is inpeneratable. How could he be gone?" The king began to pace the floor in front of the fireplace. He turned to Walter again.

"You were saying?" He asked his royal advisor. Walter cleared his throat.

"Westcliff has become completely destroyed." The kings eyes widened.

"What?! How is this possible? How did this happen?"

"No one knows your majesty. The only thing that we do know is that it was destroyed earlier this morning, and there were no survivors." Walter continued.

"Who told your men then?" Logan asked.

"A young ruffien who made it back to the port in Bowerstone Industrial, half crazed and barely alive. He said his name was Gustavan."

"Gustavan? I have never heard of him. And his ship?" The king asked again, interested.

_"The Rose Maiden_ majesty." Walter answered. The king jumped at the name.

_"The Rose Maiden_"?! That's the very ship that Reaver gave to Victoria! Victoria is in Westcliff! Of course, how could I have been so stupid? She's always talked about fighting in the Crucible, like mother did. Guards!" The king who now knew where his sister was.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Ready your ships for travel, we're going to Westcliff!" The king shouted.

"_We_ your majesty?" Walter asked Logan.

"I need to make things right with Victoria. Dragging her back here against her will would only make the cycle of hate and anger continue between us. I need to go in person, to be a responsible king, and an understanding big brother." Logan replied.

"That's good. I have always hoped for that. Good luck out there your majesty, I'll keep things together back here." Walter said. The king smiled and started out of the room.

"Thank you Walter, I'm off." Before he could leave, Walter added one last comment.

"You know your mother didn't want to be the queen at first either. Perhaps young Victoria is just simply following in her mothers footsteps. Maybe letting her make her own way in life is what is best after all."

"I understand that now. That's why I'm going to Westcliff. Victoria needs to hear that very sentiment from my lips." The young king then left, letting the door shut behind him.

Ben paced along empty-hearted across the expanse of Old Town. He had never been so depressed in all of his life. He was usually so carefree and happy, but without Victoria, all of his usual joy seemed fruitless. _Well, maybe it's for the best. Victoria was a special girl, no mistaking that. But she was still a princess, and no noblewoman would ever want to be with me. _He kicked an empty can of stewed tomatoes, and it rattled across the empty street. He continued to pace, heel to toe alone in the darkness. He couldn't sleep, although the hour was late. Ben just couldn't seem to shake the princess from his thoughts. Even when he did sleep, his dreams were filled with her. Her light blonde hair, her wild amber eyes, even the sound of her sweet yet feisty voice filled his every thought. From across the street, the noise of a man shouting roused Ben from his painful memories.

"Git outta my yard ye flea bidden mongrel! I'll teach you ta nose through my garbage!" Ben heard a thud and a yelp, and then a familiar furry face emerged into view. Daisy charged towards Ben, and the young man held out his awaiting arms to the frightened creature.

"Hey girl? Are you alright? Where's your mum?" He asked, trying to calm her. Daisy locked eyes with Ben and whimpered. He knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Come on, let's go and find her."

"My Lord! We are approaching a rather ominous storm." The ship's captain called down to the king. Logan looked up at the foreboding clouds.

"It's been a long time since I was out at sea. Not since Aurora. Those beasts that took mother, I failed in destroying them..." He instinctively touched the scar on his cheek. The clouds were getting closer and darker, but the king had full trust in his men. Sea water lapped up and down the sides of the ship, as the waters began to grow choppier and more uncertain. Logan wasn't sure, but he thought that he had seen a long dark mass swimming below the ship. He shook off the concern, feeling that it was a mirage, conjured up by his nerves. He called out to the captain.

"How does it look?"

"Its going to get rough up ahead. But I think that we can pull through sir." The captain replied. Logan stroked his goatee and looked down again in hopes to see that shadow again, but it was no longer there. Just as he was about to sit down to rest, a massive wave rose up from the dark waters below. It was a great black snake, at least that was what Logan thought as he drew his sword. But the captain knew better.

"Sea serpent!" The captain cried. The sea serpent seemed to get upset by the screaming, because it roared an echolike rumble that spewed brine and sea water all over the ship. Even though his life was in great danger, Logan couldn't help but stare up at the ancient horror. It had to have been at least 100 feet long or maybe more, and its entire body was pitch black and was covered in large scales. The serpent had long sharp fangs and white eyes. The tufts of seaweed and algae on its head made it look like it possessed two ears. It was then that Logan saw that what he was looking at were the monsters enormous blow-holes. Keeping his sword drawn, he bravely approached the serpent.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing?!" Logan looked up at him through the howling wind.

"We have to kill it! It's that thing or us! Ready your harpoons!" The king commanded. The captain nodded and shouted the signal for attack to his men. They nodded and manned the harpoon guns. Logan turned to them and commanded.

"On three! One...two...thr-" The kings command was cut short, when the sea serpent grabbed him up and in an instant. The captain finished the command.

"FIRE!" The men did as told and seven harpoons pierced the creatures thick hide. The enraged serpent roared again, and then a third time as Logan trust his sword into its right eye. Then, it dove back into the chilling waters, Logan in tow. The ship's captain ran to the front of the ship, desperately searching for his fallen king. But all he found were dark, goopy bubbles on the water's surface.

Victoria was shocked at the person who entered behind her.

"M-mother?" She stuttered to the long-lost face before her.

"Victoria Remswood. I finally found you. Now we can begin." Connie spoke, not recognizing her own daughter. Victoria was puzzled.  
"Mom, its me, Victoria. Where have you been?! It's been 16 years, everyone thought that you were dead!"

"I am not your mother! Now, let me make this next part very clear. You have been brought here to Master Xaiver's castle to fight me." Connie explained. Victoria fell to her knees as her weakened legs finally gave out.

"Fight you? But your my mother, why would I want to?" Connie was growing more impatient.  
"The sooner that I kill you, the sooner you can be quiet I suppose. The duel shall begin soon, which is why you have been allowed to keep your weapons. Ready yourself girl. I shall destroy you soon." Connie hissed and then left the room. Victoria remained motionless and stunned on the cold floor.

"Girl? Why didn't she-and she's supposed to be-What the hell is going on?"

Axel and Reaver were now inside the keep, and making their way though rather carefully. Reaver was surprised at the complete lack of guards. Axel, however appeared far less optimistic.

"He probably already knows that we're here." Axel commented, reading Reaver's thoughts.

"You know, that's very annoying of you. Can you keep out of my head for just 10 minutes?"

"Sorry, just can't help myself. I guess I am a bit of an eavesdropper." Axel laughed.

"There is a huge difference between listening in to someones words and reading someones very thoughts." Reaver snapped sourly as he stepped out onto the second floor of the castle. Axel followed behind, taking one last look behind him at the winding staircase they had just ascended. The two men hadn't gone but three feet when Axel pulled Reaver close. Reaver glared up at the ancient.

"What the? Unhand me at once!" Axel gave him a sharp stare.

"Be quiet, or they'll hear you!" Axel shushed him. But it was already far too late. Reaver pulled away from the old will user just in time to see that they were indeed surrounded by ten large knights donned in black armor and red capes. The symbol of a skull was carved into the brooch that held the cape onto their shoulders.

"Welcome to Obsidian Keep. We have been expecting you. Please, come with us." The guards spoke in unison. Reaver went for his pistol, but Axel put his hand on his and shook his head.

"Just do as they say. If they kill you now, your family will soon die too." Axel reasoned. Reaver shot daggers at the nearest knight and then slowly holstered his weapon.


	18. Chapter 18

Logan awoke with a throbbing headache. He was expecting to be dead after what he had just been through, but he looked around and appeared to be inside a small dungeon of some kind. Too weak to stand, he just contemplated his current situation. He had been attacked by a sea monster, yet he had lived. With no sign of his crew or his ship, he came to the conclusion that he was a lone survivor and that he had been saved by someone, or kidnapped. Judging by the fact that he was now in a cage he guessed the latter.

"Victoria..." He muttered. He looked to the floor and began to wonder if his sister was even alive, and if she would ever forgive him. As he was worrying, the cell door swung open and in stepped a knight clad in black armor. He approached the king and pointed a dangerous looking sword at him.

"If you value your life, than come with me, without resisting." The knight warned. Logan tried to stand, but the second he did so, he fell forward again. The knight looked down at him and then motioned past the cell door. Another knight approached.

"He is still weakened from the attack." The other knight nodded and handed his comrade a small red flask. The knight handed it to Logan, who recognized it instantly as a standard health potion. He took it and sniffed it however, still wary. The knight huffed.

"So that's how you show gratitude eh? Belive me, if we wanted you dead we would have let the serpent eat you. Master Xaiver wants you alive for tonight's "festivities." The knight remarked. Logan's eyes widened at the name.

"Xaiver?! As in the warlock?" He asked.

"Yes the very same." Logan knew all about Xaiver from his father. It was that warlocks curse that had doomed his mother and caused his fathers massive breakdown. He was the one whom Logan had sworn to destroy, out of vengeance for his family. The young king downed the potion and sprang to his feet.

"Where is he? Take me to him, Now!" He roared. The knights just filled the room with echoed laughter from behind their helmets.

"Come with us." They instructed. Logan readied himself and bravely followed the knights. They lead him through a series of dark hallways, and tunnels before coming to one final door, a large black obsidian door with a serpentine red dragon engraved on it. The first knight pulled his sword and removed his gauntlet. To Logan's horror, he slashed a deep wound in his hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" The king asked him. The knight grunted and then reached up towards the design began to glow at the touch of the knights bloody hand, and the king was sure that the dragon even moved a little. The knight then removed his hand. All that remained was a deep black scar where the cut had been made. He casually replaced his gauntlet.

"I can no longer feel pain." The black knight replied. The other knight began to chant some ancient incantation, and with that, that huge black door opened. Logan was led inside where to his surprise, he saw his sister and his father chained and waiting for him.

"Victoria! Father!" Logan exclaimed as he rushed over and embraced them both. The knights followed behind and quickly chained him as well.

"The three are in place master." They yelled out. Slow and silent, Xaiver came forward from the shadows and the two knights bowed slowly. Xaiver looked over the three prisoners and then grinned.

"Ahh, such a strange family. A rebel princess, a selfish young king, and an insane entrepeneur, once the fabled Hero of Skill." He hissed as he glared at Reaver, making sure that the last part sank in. "But alas, my collection still is missing one person, now whoever could that be?" He looked around the room in a mocking type of way.

"I know that she's here Xaiver, stop playing games!" Reaver demanded.

"Connie Remswood? Very well." Xaiver snapped his bony fingers twice and Connie came forward, dressed in a black gown. Blood red fur sprouted wildly from the shoulders, and her tall thigh boots were covered in long spikes. She held a long obsidian sword in her hand, and was looking aggressively at the prisoners.

"Connie!" Reaver yelled, but Connie continued to glare at him, emotionless. Reaver couldn't understand. At least in death, she was still the same sweet benevolent heroine that had given him another chance. But now, this shade of her, it was as if Xaiver had taken everything about her and reversed it. The once tender and lovely lady was now bloodthirsty and cold, and completely unaware of her past.

"Connie, whats happened to you? Why won't you remember me?" Reaver pleaded as Xaiver laughed wickedly.

"That's just it Victor, she isn't Connie anymore. For the last 16 years, she's been the Maiden of Dread, mistress of Obsidian Keep. Your sweet little lass is now my wife." Xaiver grinned and wrapped his cloaked arm around Connie. Reaver could feel the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise.

"Get your hands off of her!" He roared and slammed hard against the chains that held him. Xaiver just mockingly chuckled and pulled Connie closer. He then planted a sharp kiss on her cheek. Reaver fought harder that ever to get to her, but he was powerless to stop Xaiver's torment.

"But this is all beside the point. My lovely wife will now kill you all. It is through your blood, that I shall ensure the survival of my dark realm." Xaiver glared red glowing eyes at Victoria. "Espessialy _yours_..." He growled.

"Leave my sister and mother alone!" Logan yelled.

"Your standing has no impact here, little regent. You will obey me. Or else suffer the consequences." Xaiver threatened.

"What's wrong Logan? Why aren't you surprised that mothers still alive?" Victoria demanded from her brother.

"Because he knew all along. He found her in the desert when he came seeking my minions and I. He came face to face with her, begged her to remember him and come back home. That's when she gave him that scar, and almost took his life too. But she was still unconditioned at the time, and lacked the malevolence to take a life. Some part of her still recognized him as her son. But I am happy to say that the same mistake will not be made today. She is a perfect killing machine now." Xaiver ran his sharp fingernails along Connie's back. Victoria looked at her brother.

"It was mother who you did battle with in the desert? So you knew the whole time and didn't bother to tell us?!" She screamed.

"I thought if you knew, it would hurt you too badly. What was I to do? Tell you and father that mother was living in the desert as brutal killer? I had sworn to protect you and father. To protect Albion. Regardless of what most people thought, that was what I was striving for." The king replied. Victoria continued to glare at him.

"Why would telling me the truth, telling father the truth, jeopardize us Logan? Just own up to the fact that you're a dirty rotten liar!" She accused.

"Xaiver was looking for you Victoria, even back then, he was looking for you. That's why I never told you about mother, I knew that you would run away to go and find her, and she would have killed you. That was the real reason that I tried to keep you locked away in your tower, why I tried to marry you off. Not even Reaver knows that. He always assumed that I was protecting you from the world, that I didn't want to see you grow up, but that was the furthest thing from the truth! I wanted to see you grow up, and when this was all over, when I finally was able to put an end to Xaiver, to mothers curse, to this damned revolution that everyone's involved in, I wanted to see you start your own life, whatever that might be. Now, it's too late." The kings words ended on a bitter note, as he lowered his head.

"Logan..." Victoria spoke softly. She had always assumed that her brother was a tyrant, a selfish bossy dictator, and that his rule stretched even to her. But never in all her wonderings would she have ever figured that there would be something out there after her. All he had done, though she accused him of otherwise, had been to protect her, and to take care of his little sister. The thought of their last fight brought tears to her brown doe like eyes, and as she looked away from him, a twinkle of teardrop caught the light. Reaver still remained on edge, and although he listened, the whole time, he never took his eyes off of Xaiver and Connie. Xaiver had been listening too, and the sound of sadness and tears made his black heart race.

"That's a truly beautiful last sentiment Logan. But now, it is time for you all to understand why you are here, and why your petty lives are about to end." He motioned for the black knights to release the prisoners. As they did so, Reaver bolted. He shot the two black knights square in the helmets, and they fell back instantly. Then, he rushed Xaiver, his Dragonstomper .48 still smoking. Xaiver deflected the bullet before levitating up into the observatory of the colluseum.

"Impressive work as always Victor. But can you bring yourself to do the same to your beloved Connie?" The warlock grinned.

"I would NEVER hurt Connie! What have you done to her Xaiver?!" Reaver roared. Xaiver pointed to Connie. Her chest was glowing red.

"Look. See that? It's the source of her curse. The night that you left Castle Fairfax, the night that she told you that she was dying because of what my novice shadows had done to her all those years ago, I had put a sleep spell on her, and then I did the rest. The implant on her heart."

"But the royal doctor told her that she was dying. Is that implant a sort of heal life spell or something?" Reaver asked.

"Fool! The so-called doctor was one of my own minions! He spun the whole story about her death in order to get you feeling guilty and out of the picture, while I worked my magic on that sweet young thing. You see Victor, Connie was never dead, she merely slept until I summoned her to come and be my queen. She has no recollection of her life, or her family, even her beloved Lance. She lives under the identity Maiden of Dread, because that is who she has become, and there is nothing that you can ever hope to do about it!." He hissed. Victoria ran to her father's side.

"Father, why does he keep on calling you Victor?" She asked. Reaver looked away, his eyes expressionless.

"Because, I used to go by that name. A long long time ago..."

"I _knew _that Reaver wasn't your given name. I mean, who names their kid that?" Victoria scoffed.

"Thanks a lot! I hate to interrupt your rudeness dear, but we are about to be attacked, so now would be a good time to remember that sword fight that we had back home." Reaver replied. He looked up again at the warlock that had been the bane of his life.

"Xaiver! Connie is coming home with me, or I'll die trying to set her free. You won't take her without a fight, and I assure you, it will be a fight that you'll never forget." Xaiver's eyes gleamed at his old rivals words.

"As you wish. Maiden of Dread, assume battle formation!" With that, Connie came at Reaver.


	19. Chapter 19

He had seen so many terrible things in his long life, but in all his time, he never could have begun to imagine the love of his life lunging at him, out for blood. His blood. Reaver quickly dodged Connie's deadly black blade, spinning around in time to see her make a slash at Victoria. Victoria quickly brought up her cutlass and blocked, but Reaver could tell that she was still so unsteady with her weapon. Connie would easily kill her if he did not react. Reaver had no choice, Victoria was doing well to hide it, but she was fighting to push back her mothers blade, which inched ever closer to her throat. BANG! It took every inch of strength he had, and as the bullet pierced her perfect flesh, Reaver felt a wince of sharp pain and deep guilt. The shot did grab Connie's attention however. She turned and stared daggers at Reaver.

"You! Now I can finally have my revenge for being locked up in your horrid manor with your filthy dog!" She growled as she came at him. Reaver remained vigilant to free her. Victoria watched as her long-lost mother advanced towards her father, sword drawn.

"Daddy!" She cried as she started forward to assist him. A bullet nicked the stone floor in front of her and the princess stopped and looked up to see her father, his pistol smoking, and a look of seriousness on his usually light and confident face.

"Victoria, stay with your brother. Keep each other safe, and stay out of this!" Reaver ordered his daughter. Victoria hesitated but for once, she did as she was told. Reaver turned his attention back to Connie.

"You want a fight, then come for me. Leave the children out of this Connie. I'm the one you want!" Reaver spoke to the charging battle woman. Logan hadn't moved from the floor, despite his chains being removed. Victoria wondered what was wrong with him as she got to his side. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his brow. He was burning up with fever and dripping with sweat. That's when she noticed his sword. Victoria's face paled in horror.

"Logan! What have you done to yourself?" She stared at the long sword, now lodged in her brothers hip. Logan gasped for air.

"It wasn't me...it was him..." Logan pointed up at Xaiver who was grinning at all the commotion he had caused. It was then that Victoria realized that it wasn't Logan's sword at all, but rather a transparent blade of glowing white.

"Hold still." Victoria instructed him, and she placed her hand firmly on his hip and pulled free the magical blade with the other. Logan grimaced at the pain, as Victoria reached in her satchel and retreived a small flask of potion, her last one, and set it down. She looked down gently at him, handing him the potion. He guzzled it, feeling the pain dissolve. When he was finished, he set the empty flask on the floor and smiled kindly at his little sister.

"Thank you Victoria."

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned, glaring up at the evil warlock again. Logan weakly nodded.

"Yes, I lost my long sword back at sea. I was in a battle with a sea serpent...I peirced his eye, ugly thing..." The king grinned, but then his face grew dark. "Victoria, in case we don't survive this crazy nightmare..."

"Logan! Don't say such things! We _will_ survive!"

"No, sister, listen! You don't know that. I have grown up far to quickly and I know how uncertain battles can be. No, are. I need to say this because there is a very real chance that we shall never again return to Castle Fairfax. I am truly sorry for the way that I have been acting. As I told you earlier, it was in my best intentions to guard you, and to keep you safe. But I should have been listening to you. I should have watched you from afar, but otherwise letting you be who you wanted to be. I fear that I have forever damaged the precious brother and sister relationship that we used to share. But I would go down a very happy man if you would only grant me your forgiveness now. Please Victoria, I need you to forgive me..." The king begged her, as the emotion welled up in his proud eyes. Victoria threw herself into his arms and hugged him, and Logan shakily hugged her back.

"Of course I can forgive you...I only hope that you can forgive me. The night that I last saw you, I told you that I didn't want to be your sister anymore. It was a horrid thing to say, and I am sorry, I didn't mean it." Victoria explained as her brother smiled.

"I forgive you, my dear sister." The two siblings then sat very still, fear pricking at both of their hearts as they prepared to watch their parents duel to the death. It would be a battle that neither of them wanted to see, because there could be no good outcome. One of their parents was going to die. Reaver and Connie circled each other, as the warlock watched in sick fascination. Despite his life being in danger, Reaver refused to kill Connie, and he still tried to reason with her.

"Connie stop. It doesn't have to be this way!"

"This is what my master wants, and so it must be." Connie replied, blood trickling down her arm and onto her long black gown. Reaver shook his head.

"Snap out of it Connie, he's not your master, you are a strong woman, you are a hero! Make your own choice, its yours to make, not his."

"Fine then. I choose to kill you right now!" She cried with a lunge. Reaver blocked her sword with his own just in time. She was so violent and so agile. This was NOT his Connie. The Connie that he knew was sweet and delicate. Yet strong and feisty. But she was not a killer, nor an animal like assassin. Whatever that implant was, Reaver knew that he had to destroy it. He felt a chill run through him at the realization. It would be a seconds decision. He would have to shoot her in the chest. Even as the Hero of Skill, it would be a hard shot. There were only two outcomes: If he hit the implant and shattered it, then she would be free, and his forever. But if he missed, he would pierce her heart and kill her. Connie's blade pressed harder onto his own, and even Reaver's skill with the sword was beginning to be tested. Her agility and force was unnatural, and it was gaining on his own. He felt his knees buckle under her push, and it took everything he had to keep himself standing.

"Connie...please, don't do this..." Reaver grunted through the pressure, but Connie kept right on coming. Then, Reaver felt his right knee dislocate in a sharp terrible pain, accompanied by a sickening pop. He collapsed back with a groan, and then the Maiden of Dread was upon him. She wasted no time in slashing Reaver violently with her sharp blade. From afar, Reaver could hear Victoria and Logan screaming. He yelled back at them.

"Stay where you are!" He turned back again to a bloodthirsty Connie, as she slashed through his arm. "Connie...I love you..." He managed as the blood loss and pain overtook him.

"Very good my slave. Now, finish him off." Xaiver commanded. Connie's eyes gleamed red as she lifted her sword high above her head, ready to deal out the final blow CRRRRAAAACCKKKK! The whole room seemed to fall still at the sound of the crackling electric field overhead in the observatory. Connie, Victoria, Logan and Reaver all looked up in time to see two will users, one in black and one in white facing each other atop the second floor. The one in white stood poised with a shock spell lighting up the dark room, and Xaiver also stood looking very intimidating, his fireballs in tow.

"Axel...I had a feeling that you would come...Finally want to challenge me eh?" Xaiver asked.

"Don't waste your time asking questions Xaiver. You know why I came here." Xaiver smirked.

"Do you actually think that you can kill me?"

"You _know _that I can." Axel replied. Xaiver blasted Axel with fireball. The old will user easily deflected it with his lightning, before charging Xaiver again with a ice storm spell. Thick shards of glassy ice began to rain down upon the two, Xaiver used an inferno spell to melt most of them into puddles before they reached him, but a couple managed to stab him in the shoulder and upper back. Xaiver howled as he readied a dark wave spell. Axel chanted some strange words, and the rolling wave of death disappeared.

"You can't hope to beat me, Xaiver. You're a mere child compared to me. I was dueling other wizards and warlocks since before your grandfather was even born." Axel said with strong authority. Xaiver's red eyes widened as he suddenly realized how much power the mage before him possessed. He knew now that the fight was going to futile. He began to chuckle. Axel looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Xaiver looked up and spoke.

"So, you're going to kill me no matter what, I see. There seems to be only one option I have left then." Xaiver replied. Before Axel could respond, Xaiver took a small black book, bound in red flesh and threw it open to the floor. Axel knew exactly what he was about to do. Below, Reaver, Connie, Victoria and Logan all watched the great scene up top in the observatory. Axel called down to Reaver, who lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Reaver! Now! Shoot her in the heart, dead center, blast that implant out of her!" Axel yelled. Reaver weakly looked up and called back.

"But I might..." He started.

"If you don't try, after Xaiver's spell is complete, she will be lost forever. He's trying to take her and all of his power with him! Hurry, it's now or never!" Axel exclaimed. Reaver looked at Connie, she was still distracted by the fighting upstairs. Xaiver was beginning his desperation spell, there was little time left. Reaver held his breath and with all his skill and experience, her aimed his gun and fired a single bullet straight into Connie's heart. The minute he did so, Xaiver dissipated with a bloodcurdling scream into a black orb. The said orb rolled silently onto the torn yellowed pages of the book. Then, the pages swallowed up the orb until it was a mere picture and some words on the page. Axel watched in disbelief at what he had just seen Xaiver do.

"He turned his soul to shadow..." He whispered. Reaver was looking at Connie, who laying motionless on the floor of the arena. He weakly got to his knees and shakily crawled to her side. He took her up in his arms, looking for any signs of life. She was soaked in Reaver's blood. Reaver put a strong hand on her shoulder, and stared into her eyes, which were still open. For the first time since he had seen her alive, Reaver saw a hint of Connie in those now lifeless eyes. She looked as frightened a baby deer.

"Connie. I loved you so much..." Reaver tried again, the sight of what he had done, slowly killing him. He slowly and tenderly pushed her eyelids down, then he buried his face into her chest, and began to weep uncontrollably. Victoria and Logan, rushed to their father's side. They saw their mother laying there too, but she showed no signs of life. Victoria came to her father's aid and cried at the sight of his deep wounds.

"Father!" She carefully undid the crimson ties from her jeans and hair, letting her blonde hair fall away. She started to tie them to the deepest wounds that were gushing blood, hoping to slow the flow. Reaver looked up and winced in pain at the sight of the old scraps from his pirate cape.

"Victoria, no, don't. Those are yours." Reaver spoke to her.

"For 16 years, these old things were all that I had of my father, they were the only hope that I secretly clung to that he might still be out there. It seems only fitting that I should use them to keep you here with me now." As she finished applying the last rag, Axel reappeared in front of them. He cautiously approached the family gathering and then knelt before Reaver.

"It's all over. Xaiver has trapped himself forever. He probably had hoped that someone would one day find the book and carelessly summon him out of it. But the book is now in my possession, and I have sealed it away." Axel explained before healing Reaver with a spell. A calm, soothing ray emanated from the will users hand, and the slashes and gouges on Reaver faded away.

"Father? Are you alright?" Logan asked him. Reaver took one more look down towards his dead queen.

"No." Was all he managed. Reaver turned to Axel angrily.

"Why did you heal me?! You should have let me bleed to death damn you!" He cursed as he got to his feet. Victoria stood and chased after him.

"Father..." She started.

"Go home Victoria. Get away from this place, and from me..."

"But I love you." Victoria added. Reaver started walking out of the room. He gently picked up the lifeless body of Connie and then continued out of the keep.

"No point in love Victoria. You should give up on such trivial fantasies." He replied coldly. Victoria continued to follow.

"It's not a fantasy! You love me, and you loved mother too!" She argued. Reaver whirled around and aimed his gun at Victoria.

"I said leave me alone! I won't tell you again." Reaver continued to carry Connie's body as he holstered his pistol and walked away. Just then, Connie let a small tear trickle down her cheek, and blood mixed with tears as Reaver noticed it and slowly wiped it away.

"Connie?" He looked at her again, hopeful. Connie slowly opened her glassy blue eyes and met his worried gaze.

"Reaver..." Her first word brought his dead heart back to life "Oh Reaver, I missed you so much!" She cried sweet tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. The kiss was small and sweet, yet long and looked up at him, passion burning like two blue flares in her eyes. Green eyes embraced blue as the lost couple shared their first kiss in over 16 years. After the kiss had been broken, the moment was interrupted by the sound of a triumphant bark. Connie looked over her shoulder to see Axel with a happy smile on his lips, his eyes glistened and laughed.

"I found it in a cage upstairs." Axel pointed to his left. There stood Lance, his white plummed tail happily wagging at the sight of Connie.


	20. Chapter 20

The four family members stood outside Reaver's manor back in Millfields, and the day was crisp and cool. It was the first morning of fall, and the overtaking beauty of Bower Lake combined with the rich autumn colors made for a breathtaking sight. Reaver took Connie by the hand as they unlocked the door to his manor. Troublesome instantly jumped out of the doorway and into her masters arms. Reaver grunted and muttered as he set the wolf back onto the ground.

"Your getting a mite too big for that Troublesome." He spoke to the black creature at his feet. The wolf huffed before rushing off towards the lake, along with Lance. The two canines danced and played, happy to be back together after spending decades apart. Logan and Victoria watched them and laughed, before joining their parents inside. Connie was taken aback by the large manor that Reaver now called his home.

"Do you like it darling?" He asked her. Connie looked up at him and smiled.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should burn this one down and then we can call it even?" She grinned playfully. Reaver rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Still on about your house eh?"

"I told you, I would never let it go." Connie nudged him playfully. Logan stepped forward and cleared his throat and all eyes went to the king.

"I should really be getting back to the castle, I have a country to run." Victoria looked up at him.

"What?" The king asked, crooking and eyebrow at his little sister.

"Aren't you gonna make me come?" She asked him. Logan just smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Victoria, Xaiver is dead, you can go wherever you like now. Just promise me that you'll be careful, and visit me often?"

"You bet I will!" Victoria nodded happily. Reaver and Connie looked proudly at their children before sharing yet another kiss.

"Father, I am sorry about firing you and locking you up in that dungeon. I have some major changes to make back in court when I return. Now that Xaiver is dead, I can finally start attending to the people of this country. They have been waiting long enough." Reaver looked at his son.

"Fine, fine. But I would like to take this opportunity to step down from my post in Industrial."

"What?! Why?" The king exclaimed. Reaver looked at Connie and then added.

"I am going on a rather long vacation, and will be far to busy making up for lost time. But don't fret, I am positive that you'll find someone out there heartless enough to keep things running smoothly." Reaver winked.

"Enjoy yourself then father." The king replied. Reaver smiled again at his wife.

"I will." Axel, who was still with the family, turned to Logan.

"If you like my boy, I can teleport you to the castle." He offered. Logan nodded.

"That would be handy indeed. Farewell mother and father, and you too Victoria. I'll see you all again someday." With that, Axel and Logan disappeared into a white light. Reaver turned his attention to his daughter.

"Connie, may I have a few minutes alone with our Victoria please?" Connie smiled.

"Of course darling." She curtsied and left the manor. When the door was closed, Reaver extended his hand and placed something into Victoria's. She slowly opened it and saw the three newly washed strips of crimson cloth, a sealed letter, and a golden key. Victoria recognized the key right away.

"But this is the key to your manor!" She exclaimed. Reaver slowly nodded.

"Yes. Your mother and I are going away for a while and I need someone to keep the place warm for me. Your brother has the castle and since your interests lie elsewhere, I thought it only fitting that my dear rouge daughter should live here."

"Father...thank you." Was all that Victoria could manage. "You've done so much for me..."

"You have what it takes to have anything you desire in this world. You are my daughter after all. Whatever it is that you want, you need only to go and get it." Reaver added. Victoria thought about Daisy and Ben. Was that what she had been serching for all this time? She looked up at her father, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Reaver bent forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You can be sure of it, my sweet girl." With that, he tapped his cane twice on the marble floor and Troublesome came to his side. He turned one last time and tipped his hat to Victoria before exiting out the large doors of his old home. "Till we meet again." The doors slammed shut and Victoria was left alone for the first time in weeks. She sat down onto one of the many silk red couches. She tied the rags of Reaver's old pirate cape back to her jeans and used the last one to tie up her blonde hair into the usual ponytail. Then, she fiddled with the sharp creases of the letter before opening it. It was a long letter and Victoria started to read:

_My Dear Victoria,_

_We have had many adventures since I met you three weeks ago, and although it has been only a short time, I feel as if we really bonded deeply. _

_I know that you had some questions and doubts about me, which I now feel like I can fully clarify. Your mothers death was kept secret from you for two reasons._

_One: Your brother did not wish for you to feel any anger towards her nor I for your being orphaned at such an early age. Two: I did not have the heart to tell you_

_that it was indeed me, who caused her death, at least that was what I thought at the time. You see, when she died, I thought it was because of something_

_that she had done for me, so many years ago. She had offered up her body and soul to save mine from Xaiver. I used to be his servant. He had tricked me into believing that something very terrible was my fault. But Connie found out the truth, and she set me free. We thought she had been cursed for it, we thought that was why she had died. But as you now know, that was never the case. Now that Xaiver is dead, I can tell you the truth. You said once that I was crazy, because no one could be alive for 300 years. But Xaiver had granted me eternal life. Before that, when I was mortal, and my name was Victor. The day that I unknowingly became Xaiver's slave, I changed my name, and who I was. Victor was a good and noble man, but sadly, he died centuries ago. That must have been why your mother named you what she did-I may no longer go by that name, but somewhere deep inside I am still he. Somehow your mother must have known that all along. I am deeply sorry for all the lies and stories that you were subjected to over the years, but they were put in place to protect you, never forget that! I am so honored to have you as my daughter. and I pray that one day, you will feel the same way about me being your father. Whether you wish to be a bandit, a pirate, or the Queen of this great land, never forget that anything is possible. No one made that more clear than when a pure and lovely lady came into a wretched old rouges life and offered him another shot at true love. We all need that Victoria. We all miss our mark from time to time. Yes, even me. We all need another shot. You will be in my thoughts always my dear one, I love you._

_Your loving father,_

_Reaver_

The note brought bittersweet tears to Victoria's eyes. She dropped the letter and then stood. The sun was just starting to dissipate behind the Mistpeak mountains in the distance. That's when it hit her: there _was_ someone that she needed another shot with. She ran out of the manor and locked the door behind her. She raced through the fields and roads, past the huge houses and manors and all the way to Bowerstone Old Town. Victoria banged enthusiastically upon the wooden door. From within the home, she could hear someone coming down the stairs. When the door swung open, Ben's eyes lit up at the sight of Victoria.

"Victoria, your alright! I found Daisy wandering around the streets here, and I've been looking all over for you ever since." The black and white wolfdog careened towards her mistress and jumped upon her.

"Hey girl." Victoria smiled, rubbing the animals pelt. She turned her attention towards Ben and gave him a solemn look. "Ben, I'm so sorry about what I said to you, and for the assumptions that I made. I know that you love me, and I love you too." Ben smiled his usual charismatic grin.

"What about my dishonorable discharge?" Victoria stroked the two long scars upon his cheeks, causing him to gasp.

"I don't care about what you've done, that's all in the past. All I care about is the future, our future." Victoria smiled.

"Does that mean that you want to pick up where we left off?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yes, plus so much more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, granted that you can forgive my reckless behaviour and harsh words."

"I would be honored to have you stay with me. Besides, I could never stay mad at you Victoria. I'm just glad that you're alright, you had me worried you know. Where did you run off to anyway?"

"If I told you, you would never belive me." Ben wrapped his arm around Victoria and kissed her softly.

"Never say never princess."


End file.
